Loved To Death
by youwerebeautiful
Summary: Nichole is trapped in an abusive relationship thats been going on for two years. When Emmett moves to town, can he save her from Josh? Even if he can, what will he do when one of the Pack imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Let the bodies hit the floor, _

_Let the bodies hit the floor, _

_Let the bodies hit the floor ,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor . _

As his eyes got that familiar warning I cringed against the side of my bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I started apologizing but his hand still swung forward, hitting me across the face. I didn't let the tears filling my eyes fall down my cheeks because I knew that made him madder.

_Beaten why for? _

_Can't take much more _

His fist pushed into my stomach and I fell onto the bed, sliding down to the floor then. My hair covered my eyes as I lay on the cool floor.

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go _

He's just a little mad, in a few minutes he'll be better, I mentally soothe myself as he hits me again.

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

Slowly he calms down and the hitting, and punching stops.

I peek my eyes open, my breathing ragged. He was walking out of the room already. "See you at school." he mutters as he shuts the door behind him.

I listen and hear his footsteps as he walks down the stairs, past my parents and out the door.

_One - Something's got to give _

_Two - Something's got to give _

_Three - Something's got to give_

_Now _

I hold my painful cheek as I stand up, and walk over to the mirror. I let go and see the familiar colors showing, telling me I'll have a bruise. I pulled the edge of my shirt up and the bruise is already there.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

A single tear falls down my cheek, then onto my shirt. I shouldn't of gotten him mad, its not his fault. I remind myself as I crawl into my bed.

_Push me again _

_This is the end _

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go _

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

I stare up at the ceiling, put my ear buds in and hope I can forget what he did this time.

_One - Something's got to give _

_Two - Something's got to give _

_Three - Something's got to give _

_Now Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Skin against skin blood and bone _

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone _

_You wanted in now you're here _

_Driven by hate consumed by fear Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

_One - Something's got to give _

_Two - Something's got to give _

_Three - Something's got to give _

_Now Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor _

* * *

I woke up to the normal ,rainy Forks day.

The first thing I did after my shower was cover the bruise on my cheek with makeup. I carefully apply what I called "Liar" it lied to the world around me, telling everyone I was a normal ,teenage girl, happy and loved.

I let a breath out, looking back at the girl in the mirror. Long, dark brown hair, almost pin straight. Three freckles, a pouty bottom lip, and dark blue eyes.

I wonder what people would think if they saw the bruises covering my face. I walked downstairs, hugged my parents and prepared myself for school. As I walked down the sidewalk to school a figure further down waved me and I saw him.

He had messy dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a soccer player's tan.

"Hey," he smiles warmly at me as he comes forward and slides his arm around my waist.

"Hi," I answer, smiling back. He ruffles my hair a little, grinning at me and we walk to school. As we reach the main entrance I happen to glance over at the parking lot. A big red jeep sits in one of the first parking spots. I examine it curiously. New kid maybe? I wonder but the rest of my thoughts are cut off when I hear a loud " Josh!"

Josh's friend calls him over from where he and the rest of their friends stand. "Bye," Josh says , giving me a quick kiss on the lips and he runs over to meet up with them. My eyes follow after him as he walks away.

I pull my sleeves down suddenly, feeling self conscious as I walk the crowded hall by myself. Where there any bruises left on my arms? I mentally freak out.

The whispers around me stay on the normal school topics though and I sigh in relief that no one saw my arms or any bruises on them. I walk to my first period class, English and my eyes notice the tall, slim guy sitting in my seat. I walk past him silently, staying clear of him, and find myself a new seat. I watch the guy a little longer.

He does nothing as he sit there, almost still, his only movements the shallow breathing. He has short ,dirty blonde hair, pale skin and he's wearing cowboy boots. Southerner?

The teacher walks in then, sufficiently ending any other conversations going on. "Hello class. We have a new student," he drones, gesturing to the Southerner.

"His name is Jasper Hale, please welcome him and if you notice him in the hall help him around. Okay, onto to today's lesson…" the teacher starts his rant.

Jasper Hale. Hm. That's an older name. I quickly put my focus back on the lesson. I have to keep my grades high. If they drop any my parents will wonder what's wrong.

* * *

The rest of the morning classes pass quick and I don't have any other class with Jasper. Just as I turn around from my locker I'm shoved into the metal lockers.

I wince slightly as Josh puts his hands on either side of me so I don't move.

"Hey, sorry bout last night." he apologizes as he slowly grips my arms.

"It's fine." I say immediately, smiling at him although his grip is getting too tight. I'm looking over Josh's shoulder just as a tall, well built guy walks by.

He has short, black hair and is pale just like Jasper. He glances over at me, just barely locking eyes with me.

He pauses in his steps, a concerned look washing over his face as I can't help but stare helplessly back at him. Josh's grip gets tighter again and then when he suddenly lets go the rush of blood going through my hurts.

"I have to sit with the guys at lunch, bye." Josh said, kissing me on the forehead quick then walking off. The muscle dude is still standing there, watching me.

I ignore his gaze and quickly walk to lunch. I find my normal seat in the back corner, at an empty table away from people. During all of this I'm careful to stay away from other students, always giving myself plenty of space.

I do it without thinking now, I guess I just get nervous when I'm too close to other people, especially guys. I get my lunch quick then sit down and pull out my drawing journal. I use my black pen as I start sketching something. I glance up occasionally as I eat and draw when my eyes fall onto a table that's normally empty now filled with teenagers.

Five of them, all pale skinned, with light purple circles under their eyes. Jasper and the muscle guy are sitting there along with a short girl with black spiky hair, she's holding Jasper's hand, a blonde beautiful girl who's holding another's guys, this guy has messy brown hair. The muscle man is sitting with them but he seems left out from their group. He's staring at me with gold, intense eyes.

I quickly look away, back down to my sketch which is turning out to be an eye. I finish my food then throw out the trash and sit in silence. I can feel the bruise on my stomach and new ones forming on my arms. The individual spots where his fingers held me throb.

I close my eyes tight. When I open my eyes I hear Josh laughing loudly with his friends across the room. His laugh twist my stomach ,making me feel sick but at the same time my mind goes warm with love.

He just gets a little mad, that's all. I can handle it. I'm not a baby, I won't go crying to my parents or the school. The bell rings loud and shrill and I wince again at the noise.

I stand up, gathering my things and head for Physics. The hall is already almost empty as I walk to close, clutching my stuff to my chest. The only other person is Jasper who's walking in my direction.

"Are you lost?" I ask quietly, meeting his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyways" he says. I nod and continued onto class. I open the door to find that a familiar body is sitting in the empty seat next to my normal spot. I slowly walk over, set my stuff down on the table, careful to keep it on my side and sit down.

"Hey," the guy greets, turning in his seat to face me. His handsome face twist ever so slightly in realization.

"Hi," I say brightly. He had seen Josh holding me like that, he's probably suspicious. I have to act like a normal teenage girl, bright and cheerful. Teenage girls do that right? I haven't been a normal teenage girl for while, so I'm rusty on how they act.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," he introduces, smiling slightly at me.

"I'm Nichole Reedley." I say, still keeping the plastered smile on my face. I can guess what Emmett wants to say but wont.

Hey, aren't you that girl that was getting assaulted by her boyfriend?

"I just moved here from Naples New York," he continues.

"Wow, that's far." I commented. He grinned, showing small dimples. I smile back, not even thinking. "Class! Lets get started on today's plan," the teacher begins and we turn in our seats to face him again.

* * *

"See you tomarow, Nichole," Emmett says after having maked me laugh hysterically for a minute straight. I was still smiling as I left class and ran right into Josh.

"Oh hey," I said, the smile disappearing immediately. "Lets go home," he says, putting a smile on his face a he slides his arm around my waist and we start walking home. Halfway there he turns on me.

He shoves me down to the concrete and I feel my knees bleeding.

"I saw you flirting with that guy. I thought you loved me?" he accuses, bending down and pulling me up roughly.

"I wasn't flirting! I do love you!" I said as he slams me back down to the ground.

My hand start bleeding from the small scratches in them. He rolls me over so my stomach faces up and punches me. I clutch my midsection, holding tears back.

"I love you too, it's just when you do things like that it makes me nervous, like your gonna leave me." he gently cradles my face as he said this.

"I won't do it again," I promise, my lips closed in a tight line.

"Good," he said, dropping me back to the ground. He walks away and I slowly stand back up. I wipe the dirt off of my clothes and hands, my head down.

I shuffle my way back to my house, hugging my stomach as I do. I hear a car pull up next to me and I turn, half terrified ,wondering if Josh is back.

Its not Josh and to my strange relief it's Emmett.

"Hey Nichole, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I tell him over the roar of the engine. His eyebrows scrunch slightly as he gazes at me. "I just fell," I said as he glances at the scratches all over my arms. He slowly nods and I don't think he believes me.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." he slowly drives off. I walk the rest of the way home, silently wishing Emmett had stayed.

I head past my parents and up to my room where I take another shower to wash away the blood. I slowly go back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Here ," my mom smiles at me as she hands me a plate with pizza.

"Thanks." I say quietly not meeting her eyes. I go back up to my room and eat my pizza quietly while I listen to music.

Emmett's Point Of View-

"Guys, do you think something's up with that Nichole girl?" I ask my adopted siblings as we're all sitting in the living , doing various task.

"Her mood is…it's very hard to describe but its like she always has this overwhelming doom." Jasper quietly said.

" I cant tell you anything because I can not read any thoughts from her." Edward said, slightly irritated. He was pissed at lunch when he tried reading her thoughts but came up blank. I had laughed at him then, but now I wish he could read her mind, just so I could know what was going on with her.

"Why do you care?" Rosalie, Edward's wife, asked me. She was just jealous I was interested more in a human girl than her. "None of your beeswax, Queen Bee." I said, my focus going back to the TV.

She hissed at me and I glared ."Be nice to each other." Esme called into the room from upstairs.

"Fine," I muttered standing up and leaving the room. I jumped over the river and ran through the forest, not exactly having a destination in mind. Suddenly I cam upon a familiar scent. Human girl.

But this time, there was blood mixed in. Nichole?

Why's her blood out here? I followed the old trail, that only had occasional drops in it. I came upon a small house.

A tree that was close to a second story window had blood on it too. It was smeared a little. I silently jumped up into the tree and glanced in the darkened window once. I didn't want to seem like peeping tom though so my glance was only a millisecond long.

That was long enough for me though. I could barely hear Nichole crying into her pillow on the other side. Concern filled me and hate. Who would make her cry? What did she do wrong?

Nichole's Point Of View-

On the way to school he hit me again. I was lucky though, because it was just in the stomach. My t-shirt would cover the bruises.

As he walked away, saying he was really busy today I felt the tears start to fall. My stomach ached with pain as I slowly got off the ground. When I got to the school although there were hundreds of people around me I felt alone somehow.

It felt like I was listening to the world around me through a pillow and looking at it through opaque glass. Like everyone could see and understand each other except me. That I wasn't even there, like a ghost floating past.

I was on edge in the morning, flinching at the slightest noises, twitching my hand back when people passed papers to me. I didn't stop at my locker , instead going straight to the lunch room. I glanced over my shoulder as I sat down and started drawing.

As I realized what I was drawing I almost tore it apart, but then stopped myself and just shoved it back into my binder. I held my head low as I sat alone at my table, my hair dropping around my face to hide me.

"Hey Nichole?" a familiar voice said, careful not to scare me. I still jumped slightly though then turned a little to face Emmett.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"No," I said, biting my lips a little.

"I'll be fine," I assured, a little surprised by his kindness. He pursed his lips slightly but then walked off.

Emmett's Point Of View-

She seem so small. Frail, delicate. Like she's about to pull a knife out and kill herself. I glanced back over at her, worried slightly.

She was still sitting alone, her head down low as she drew again, with her black pen. She didn't use a pencil because she didn't make mistakes.

Her skin was paler than the normal humans and she looked sick, like she was slowly dying. She wiped her face once and what I thought was just my mind playing a trick on me earlier I now realized was really there.

A fading bruise on the side of her cheek and one that was yellowing around her left eye. As soon as she finished wiping her face her eyes widened slightly. She got up quickly and almost ran from the cafeteria. A few minutes later after staring at the door ,waiting for her, she came back in.

She glanced around the cafeteria once, then looked down as she walked back to her seat. Her face now had no bruises. They were covered up with makeup.

The back of my mind started telling me what was wrong but I shut it up, not wanting to face the truth of what was happening to Nichole.

Just coincidences, nothing more. Maybe she just fell again like she said yesterday.

Nichole's Point Of View-

_There's a moment in time _

_And it's stuck in my mind _

_Way back, when we were just kids _

I stared at the desk ,my homework scattered all over it. The sudden ring of the bell made me jump in my seat again. I took a deep breath, getting up and gathering my stuff.

"Bye Emmett," I whispered. I had remembered not to talk to him just in case Josh was looking in through the door. "Hey," Emmett said, gently grabbing my shoulder. I flinched under his touch and took steps back.

_Cause your eyes told the tale _

_Of an act of betrayal _

_I knew that somebody did _

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, letting go.

"It's fine, my fault." I said.

"Nichole, are you doing okay?" he asked, staring at my face. I felt like he could see through the makeup, like he knew the bruises were there, betraying me.

"I'm okay. I'm fine," I lied ,in a slight rush. I walked away from him, clutching my stuff to me as Josh slid his arm around my shoulders and we started walking.

_Oh, waves of time _

_Seem to wash away _

_The scenes of our crimes _

_For you this never ends _

Five minutes from my house he threw me to the ground. My objects went scattering everywhere.

"I saw you talking to him at lunch." Josh said as he pulled me back up by my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing back the screams of pain.

"I thought you loved me," he fiercely said, turning me around and punching me. The sound of a car coming from down the road paused him in his next strike.

"Lets go to your home," he said, glancing back at the vehicle coming. I bent down and quickly picked up everything, then stood up straight again.

He grabbed my hand, squeezing really hard.

My lips trembled as Emmett passed by in a red jeep. We continued walking the rest of the way to my house. We entered and I said a weak "Hi" to my parents.

"We're just going to do homework, I said, forcing myself to smile at them. They nodded.

"Don't you two do anything else," dad said. I nodded now and Josh stayed at my side as we walked up the stairs to my room. He shut the door behind us then grabbed my shoulders.

"You said you loved me," he said, slamming me into the hard wall. He held me straight as he punched me repeatedly.

_Can you stay strong? _

_Can you go on? _

_Kristy are you doing okay? _

_A rose that won't bloom _

_Winter's kept you _

I fell forward after he let go of me, my head hitting the floor. I tried to stand up but my effort was wasted when he kicked me in the side.

_Don't waste your whole life trying _

_To get back what was taken away _

_Though the marks on your dress _

_Had been neatly repressed _

_I knew that something was wrong _

_And I should have spoke out _

_And I'm so sorry now _

_I didn't know _

_Cause we were so young _

He kept going, hitting me and punching me silently.

Time passed slowly and by the time he was finished I could barely move.

"Remember, Nichole. We love each other." he said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving me beaten, bleeding and bruised on the floor.

My breath came in shallow gasp, my eyes staring across the floor, beneath the tiny opening under my door.

_Oh, clouds of time _

_Seem to rain on _

_Innocence left behind _

_And it never goes away _

_Can you stay strong? _

_Can you go on? _

_Kristy are you doing okay? _

_A rose that won't bloom _

_Winter's kept you _

_Don't waste your whole life trying _

_To get back what was taken away _

_Oh, clouds of time _

_Seem to rain on _

_Innocence left behind _

_And it never goes away _

_It never goes away_

_Can you stay strong? _

_Can you go on? _

_Kristy are you doing okay? _

_A rose that won't bloom _

_Winter's kept you _

_Don't waste your whole life trying _

_To get back what was taken away _

_Don't waste your whole life trying _

_To get back what was taken away_

Two hours later I slowly pulled my tired, pained body up.

I stumbled my way into my bathroom and held myself up with two hands clutching the sides of the white sink. I looked in the mirror while tears rolled down my cheeks, mixing with blood.

My lips kept trembling even while some of the blood and salty tears slid into it.

Emmett's Point Of View-

I had told Esme about Nichole. Today when I came into her crafting room I said, "Nichole lies."

She turned, worry clear in her caring golden eyes. She stood up and gracefully walked over to me. "What happened?" she asked.

"She told me she was okay but I know she isn't." I said.

"What do you think happened to her?' she asked me, taking me very seriously.

"Something with some kid named Josh. I think he's…." I couldn't get the stupid ,dreadful words to come out. She nodded in understanding.

"We shouldn't be interfering with human lives, but if by the end of tomorrow you're positive its true, well ask Carlisle." she said. I nodded.

"Thanks, Esme." I said, giving her a quick hug. She smiled a little at me.

"Emmett, if I may ask, why are you very interested in what's happens to this girl? I know it would be wrong to just let it continue, but…" she trailed off.

"She's… You'd have to meet her." I said, shaking my head. She nodded, smiling then turned back to her crafting.

I left the room, walked past Edward and Alice who were playing a game chess that had been going on for three hours. "Just give up, bro. You know she'll win," I gave Edward advice as I walked out of the house. "I will not accept defeat." He said.

I shook my head, laughing a little. I started running for Nichole's house.

When I got there and had climbed up the old tree I could hear her crying again. I peaked in the window. She wasn't on her bed.

I could see her through the open bathroom door. She was curled up in on herself, her whole body shuddering. I caught a glimpse of her face and almost swore.

Her whole face was bleeding , there was so much blood I couldn't tell from where on her face she was injured.

I stopped breathing even though I had just gone hunting a few days ago. The rest of her body was bruised up, with some scratches.

Hatred poured through me again. Who ever in hell did this I will murder them.

My violent thoughts surprised me a little but at the moment I didn't exactly care I was being irrational. I wanted to go in and tell her it would be alright, which was also irrational.

What else would I say?

"Oh, hey Nichole. I was just passing by and thought I'd climb up a tree to come in through your window to visit you. "

I don't think that'd go over too well with the police or her. I barley heard the whispers coming from her and as soon as I realized what she was saying I regretted wanting to know.

"I want to die. I just want to die. I don't want to wake up tomorrow. I never want to wake up." she whispered through her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--------Really quick I want to let you know : I have made a play list for this story, all the songs in it will be on the play list, which is posted on my profile. Also, I have a link for the video "Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?' video by the Offsprings on my profile too. Nichole looks like the girl in the video-------

_Circling your _

_Circling your _

_Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth I got a doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

Getting up in the morning was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I just wanted to lie there, turn invisible and die.

I couldn't do that though, I reminded myself as I applied layer after layer of Liar on my face. I put only one small band aid over one of the larger cuts just under my eye. There were others but I ignored them and just covered them up with Liar. I wore my long sleeved t-shirt that had whole for my thumbs at the ends, that way I knew my arms were always covered.

I pulled on my old ballet flats after my worn out jeans and slowly made my way downstairs. I snuck past my parents and out the door. I looked to the right, far down the sidewalk where I usually headed. I was barely able to stand today, I don't think I can take another.

But it'll just get him mad again if I ditch him….

Its not kind of me to purposefully get him mad, I decided and started walking to the right. Josh met me halfway to school and I flinched a little as he embraced me.

"I'm sorry about last night, I got a little mad." he apologized.

"It's okay, I shouldn't of been talking to Emmett." I quickly said. He nodded in agreement and we started for school.

With Emmett still on my mind we reached the school and Josh left me. As soon as he was out of sight I heard a familiar voice.

_See you later_

_I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah_

_Well now that's over _

_I see your motives inside _

_decisions to hide_

"Hey Nichole," Emmett greeted, walking over to me. I didn't respond, instead looking away.

"Something wrong?" he asked, bending a little to look me in the eyes. Why won't he just leave me be? He's getting himself mixed up in stuff he doesn't want to even know about.

"Nothings wrong. But Emmett, could you please stop talking to me?" I said, ashamed of how mean I was being to him.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes filled with that same concern. I vaguely noticed that today they were a darker shade of gold than yesterday.

"Just please don't," I whispered, looking at the pavement. I didn't want to push Emmett away, he was a caring, funny person and I felt at ease around him most of the time.

I didn't feel like I was walking on egg shells like I always did around Josh.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_and This is not where you belong_

"Nichole," he started but the bell rang.

"Bye." I said, glancing up at his handsome face one last time before walking in the school. Emmett followed me and just as I reached my homeroom door he gently touched my arm. I shied away from the cold touch. "What is going on?" he asked.

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away _

"Nothing is." I said, blinking a little too much.

"I know something is going on. Just tell me," he begged.

"No. I wont tell you because there is nothing to say," I repeated myself with my "Nothing happening" rant. He came closer to me, his large figure menacing whether he meant it to be or not.

"Please tell me," he persisted, his voice smooth. "No." I said, brushing past him as I ran into my classroom.

_Conclusions manifest your first impression's got to be your very best_

_I see your full of shit and that's alright_

_That's how you play I guess you get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads yeah_

_Well now that's over _

After class Emmett was waiting by the door for me, leaning again the edge, his hands in his pockets. I brushed past him again, completely ignoring him.

_I see your motives inside_

_Decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_and This is not where you belong_

He silently followed me to my next class. I turned to him just before going in. "Stop," I said, tears at the back of my eyes. My voice wavered.

_I won't give everything away_

_I know I know all about _

_I know I know all about _

_I know I know all about_

_I know I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide_

He shook his head no.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_and This is not where you belong_

I took a breath in and continued into my class.

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away, this is not were you belong_

Emmett walked next to me to the cafeteria. "Is it okay if I sit next to you?" he asked as we entered the room.

"No it isn't." I said quickly, aware of Josh sitting with his friends across the room. Emmett followed my eyes and while he did I walked to my table and set my stuff down.

Emmett looked over at me and I met his gaze evenly, showing no emotion. He looked like he sighed and then went over to sit with the others. I got a soda then sat down at my table again and drew.

_She can't hide no matter how hard she tries_

_Her secret disguised behind the lies_

_And at night she cries away her pride_

_With eyes shut tight staring at her inside_

_All her friends know why she can't sleep at night_

_All her family askin' if she's alright_

_All she wants to do is get rid of this hell_

_Well all she's got to do is stop kiddin' herself_

Every time I looked up Emmett was watching me and so were the others with him. I kept looking back down away from their stares and would draw more.

_She can only fool herself for so long _

_She can only fool herself for so long _

_She can only fool herself for so long_

_She can only fool herself!_

_I'm too weak to face me _

After lunch Emmett walked with me to our class.

"Stay away from me," I kept telling him, always looking to see if Josh was near. If only he knew how much trouble he would get me in if Josh caught me then he'd leave me alone.

_I never know_

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me_

_I never know _

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me_

_When it comes to how to live his life he can't be told_

_Says he's got it all under control_

_Thinks he knows it's not a problem he's stuck with_

_But in reality it would be a problem to just quit_

_An addict and he can't hold the reigns_

_The pain is worse cause his friends have it the same_

_Tries to slow down the problem he's got_

_But can't get off the carousel until he makes it stop_

As we sat down at our seats the teacher started the lesson, making it impossible to communicate which was fine with me.

_He can only fool himself for so long_

_He can only fool himself for so long_

_He can only fool himself for so long_

_He can only fool himself_

_I'm too weak to face me_

_I never know_

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me_

_I never know_

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me_

As soon as class ended I was out of my seat and out the door. Somehow Emmett was still next to me as Josh walked over. I saw Josh's lips tighten as he saw Emmett.

I felt like I would start crying then, knowing what was in for me when we left the school. I was suddenly furious at Emmett for this. It was his fault, if he had just left me alone I wouldn't have to face Josh on the way home.

_Fly with me under the wings I gave you _

_Try to be closer to me and I'll save you _

_Fly with me under the wings I gave you _

_Try to be closer to me and I'll save you_

"Hey," Josh politely said to Emmett, putting on his best smile. They shook hands once.

"My name is Josh and this is my girlfriend Nichole, as you know." Josh said, his grip around my waist tightening .My breath grew shallow as I dared to not make a single movement.

_I never know_

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me_

_I never know_

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me_

"I'm Emmett Cullen, I moved here with my family a few days ago." Emmett answered, and his eyes seemed to shimmer with some emotion towards Josh. It was not a good emotion, that much I could tell.

_I never know_

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me_

"Nice meeting you. Well, lets go Nichole." Josh said, leading me away. I stole one last glance over my shoulder at Emmett.

He was standing still in the hall as people walked past him, his head tilted a little as he watched me leave. _I never know_

_Just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me_

My body ached already with memory of what is to come and what has happened before. I knew Emmett didn't mean to have this happen to me and that he actually cared, but his kindness had the opposite effect in my world.

* * *

I lay limp in my bed, my body pulsing with the pain I knew I would of gotten. I stared at the ceiling, my eye lids starting to droop.

Bruises and cuts covered my arms and legs. My window was slightly open and the cool breeze of the Forks night felt nice. The tap tap tap of rain on the roof slowly lulled me to sleep, where I got to meet up with my nightmares again.

* * *

As I woke up, crying into my pillow I tried my best to sit up. When I achieved that difficult task I noticed a dark, large figure sitting in the tree next to my window.

I went stiff. My heart beat started thumping louder and louder in my ear, also increasing the pain where the bruises were. The figure moved suddenly just as I blinked.

The moon light caught the back of a neck, pale skin and black, short hair. _Emmett? _My thoughts immediately went to him.

It couldn't of been him, I shook my head slightly in denial. I carefully laid back down in my bed and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. It wasn't Emmett. It couldn't of been.

He doesn't know where I live. He doesn't know that window leads to my room, I assured myself as I fell asleep again.

* * *

_Wake in a sweat again_

_Another day's been laid to waste_

_In my disgrace_

I walked to school alone, Josh didn't meet me today. He met me in the empty parking lot instead. He wouldn't do this on school property would he? I wondered as he stalked forward to me.

He slammed me into his body, his fingers digging into my back.

"You were late," he said quietly as he grabbed my hair and pulled slightly.

_Stuck in my head again_

_Feels like I'll never leave this place_

_There's no escape_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

"I'm sorry, I over slept." I whispered, my eyes closed tight in pain.

I bit my lip hard to keep in the whimper. Blood trickled onto my tongue from having done this to my lips repeatedly before.

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_

_With me_

"Are you sure your sorry?" he asked, tightly, pulling on my hair more.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I said, giving up on trying to stay quiet as he jerked my hair more._I don't know what to take_

_Thought I was focused but I'm scared_

_I'm not prepared_

_I hyperventilate_

_Looking for help somehow somewhere_

_And no one cares_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

"Shut up!" he commanded, letting go suddenly me pushing me back.

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

I stumbled back, almost falling but catching myself on a car hood.

"Oh," he said, turning back around to face me. "And if I see you with Cullen again I won't be very happy." he said, then turned and walked into school.

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_

_With me_

My teeth chattered slightly as I let myself drop to the pavement.

_Goddddddd!_

_Put me out of my misery_

_Put me out of my misery_

_Put me out of my….._

My breath came out in heavy sobs and I held my arms around me tightly.

I didn't usually lose it like this, but after a year or so of this happening to me ,I guessed, I was finally breaking.

_Put me out of my fucking misery_

Tears didn't flood my face now. I kept them back because if I let them go it would wash away the Liar.

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

"Nichole?" a worried voice yelled across the lot. I didn't look up as Emmett ran over to me.

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_

_With me_

"Nichole? Nichole!" Emmett said, his breath cold on my forehead. Slowly I stopped the heavy sobs and looked at him.

My eyes blurred around the edges with tears that pushed harder to flow.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice quiet. I stared at him for a few seconds as his words processed in my mind.

"Nothing." I said my tongue brushing against my bleeding lip. I moved out of Emmett's hold and stood up.

"Nichole ,tell me. I want to know" he said, standing up too.

I brushed past him, my lips a thin line now. He grabbed my elbow and turned me around. I didn't cringe at his touch. I stare him down. "Leave me the hell alone." I forced myself to say, then I turned and continued walking to school.

As soon as I entered the school I ran into the bathroom and wiped away the blood. I made sure I looked half normal at least then went to my homeroom class.

Emmett was waiting for me at my lunch table. As soon as my eyes landed on him I turned and left.

I walked out side and sat at the corner of the brick building. It was drizzling lightly now . Legs appeared in front of me and I looked up to see Emmett's face.

"I'm tired of your shit. I'm just trying to find out what's wrong and you keep pushing me away." he said.

I stayed silent, guilt filling me. If only he knew what he was doing to me.

"I have all day." he said, sitting down next to me. I kept my silence. The bell rang for lunch to end eventually and we were still there. It was raining harder now. I was drenched to the bone and forced myself not to shiver.

"What's worth getting hypothermia?" Emmett asked me.

"A lot of stuff." I said, keeping my gaze straight.

"If you tell me what's wrong I'll leave you alone." he promised me, his arms crossed as he too stared out at the road.

"I doubt you would." I said, hugging my knees.

"Well, we won't ever know if you don't tell me." he said. I almost smiled.

"What if I give you a riddle? Would that suffice?" I asked him.

He thought for it a moment. "I guess it would." he said. I smiled a little despite the circumstances.

"The more you bother me the worse you make it." I said, looking up to the dark sky.

Emmett said nothing.

"You won't leave me alone, will you?" I asked.

"I sure as hell won't now." he said. I sighed.

"Thought so."

The bell rang again, signaling the next period to start. Me and Emmett stayed outside though, both silent. Eventually the last bell rang.

"Oh, no." I said, suddenly, standing up.

"What?" Emmett asked, standing up too.

"You have to go," I commanded.

"No." he said.

"You stubborn jack ass!" I cursed, starting to run for my house.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett yelled at me as he chased me down the sidewalk.

"I need to go home, act like I went home sick." I said in rush, shaking my head as we both stopped running.

"You can't walk in this storm!" Emmett said, motioning to the thunder and lightening in the sky.

"Yes, I can." I said, anxiously glancing at the school door.

"Who's the stubborn jack ass now?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and started running again.

Emmett grabbed me.

"WHAT?" I asked, frustrated.

"God, fine. Don't be thankful. I was just offering to drive you home." he said.

I laughed outright, something I hadn't done in a while.

"Do you want a ride or not?" he repeated.

"Um." I glanced at the parking lot full of kids.

"Sure. We have to go quick though. No one can see me." I said, serious again.

He nodded, took my hand and we ran for his jeep. He almost dragged me practically. He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in quick and he seemed a blur as he ran over to his side. I buckled in one of the hundreds of belts as he started up the truck.

"My family will be pissed," he commented as he pulley out of the parking lot.

"Why?" I asked, catching my breath.

"I'm suppose to drive them home." he said, laughing.

"You chose a perfect day to abandon them." I said, looking out at the rumbling sky. He nodded. As we pulled into my driveway a thought entered my head.

"Wait, how did you know where I live?" I asked facing him.

"Er…" he trailed off, looking away awkwardly.

"You followed me home?" I accused.

"No, I asked around." he said quickly. I shook my head and got out of the monster jeep.

"Thank you." I said, slamming the door shut. I walked through the rain and opened the door. I turned to see Emmett was watching me, his jeep still parked. I waved a little then went inside. Once out of Emmett's presence my mood darkened.

I am in big trouble now, I sadly thought as I went into my room. I took off my soaking wet clothes and took a shower, then pulled on some pajamas. I went to bed without having supper.

My thoughts soon consumed me with fear and pain when I thought of what was to come for me tomorrow. I pulled my comforter closer around me as a chill passed through my spine.

"Honey, something wrong?" my mother called in.

"No, nothing." I said stifling my cries.

I heard the door close lightly and I rolled over so I could look out at the sky through my window. The same figure was there, peering in. It felt like my heart stopped.

The figure's oddly familiar gold-ish eyes stared at me.

"Oh My God. Emmett." I realized in a whisper. The figure blinked once as he heard my words. He turned in one swift movement and was gone.

I got up out of my bed and stumbled through the darkness and opened the window, leaning out.

Emmett's Point Of View-

I looked up at her as she leaned out the window.

I was hidden under the branches of the tree which meant she had no idea where I was. That had been a extremely too close call though.

Her dark ,slightly wavy hair fell around her shoulders as she looked out and I saw the full extent of her injuries.

It seemed like her whole body was covered in new and old bruises. Cuts up and down her arms and legs from falling to the concrete or pavement too many times as well.

I knew Carlisle would disapprove strongly y of what I was about to do, heck the whole family would disapprove except maybe Esme, but Nichole seemed so small, tired, lonely and broken there.

I silently moved up the tree and reached out to take her wrist. She screamed a little but as I moved up further and she saw who it was her voice seemed to freeze in her throat.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked in a whisper.

She just stared at me while my hand was still holding her wrist. I quickly let go, remembering she didn't like people touching her.

Finally she said, "What are you doing here?"

I expected this to come from her.

"I couldn't sleep," Literally. " And I was walking around the neighbor hood. I heard you crying so I came to see what was wrong." I innocently said.

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but nothing came out. After a second or two I said, "You gonna invite me in?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Her lips moved but still no sound came out. I shrugged, pulling myself up and brushed past her as I came into her room. She turned to stare at me incredulously as I stood there with her in the dark. She was shivering from the breeze from the window and I reached over her shoulder to grab her comforter. I held it out to her and she silently took it and wrapped it around her self. We stared at each for a few more seconds before she spoke.

"Have you been stalking me?" she asked.

I grinned, chuckling. "No, Nichole. I haven't been stalking you. Stalking you would involve watching you at all times at the day and night. Just because tonight I happened to not be able to not sleep does not make me a stalker." as I said this I realized I was lying. Technically, I was stalking her.

Her eyebrows raised too, not believing me. I smiled at how cute she looked like that.

"Okay fine. Be that way. Maybe I was stalking you just a little. Only to find out what is going on with you though," I admitted.

"Don't." she said simply , staring me down.

Nichole stood before _me_, the _vampire_, ordering _me_ not to do something. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Like me ordering her to tell me what's going on?

Her eyes showed some emotion though, one that I had seen when she told me to leave her the hell alone earlier. One that I saw every time she lied to me, saying she was okay.

Wanting. She wanted to tell me but something wouldn't let her. Whether her own mind or someone else, I still wasn't sure.

"You can tell me anything, Nichole. Anything." I said, looking into her eyes to believe me and trust me.

"No ,I cant Emmett. I can't tell you anything." she said and I could hear the helplessness in her voice. Her lips were trembling slightly, her face pale.

"Why?" I asked, somehow feeling helpless too that I couldn't do anything.

"This isn't your problem." she said, having the nerve to look away from me. I took a step closer to her, and I gently took her chin in my hand, forcing her to look.

"I don't care. I wont watch just stand here and watch you break anymore." I said, our faces inches from each other. Her warm, sweat breath as she breathed covered me and suddenly her pulse was all I could hear. Her face all I could see.

Her dark blue ocean eyes stayed on my eyes, they looked tired.

I pulled back suddenly, realizing what was happening.

"I'm driving you to school tomorrow and I'm driving you home," I said as I turned and walked towards her window. I gave her no chance to respond as I climbed swiftly back into the tree and climbed down it, instead of jumping. I walked out of her backed and once I was in the cover of the woods I turned to glance back.

Her pale, sickened figure stood in the window, her dark hair blowing around her in the wind. Her eyes and lips were the only things on her face with any color.

I forced myself to start home before I went back to her.

Nichole's Point Of View-

* * *

"Nichole, there's someone here to pick you up." my mom called up the stairs. Emmett.

I finished applying Liar although I was almost positive he had seen the bruises last night and went downstairs. Emmett stood in the doorway, his hands behind his back.

He smiled widely as he saw me and I smiled back to my surprise. I hadn't smiled without having to in a while.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I said as Emmett held the door open for me. I walked out into the dark sky, and green of Forks. Emmett was driving his jeep as normal and I had to crawl up the side practically to get in. He was still laughing at me as he turned it on and started driving.

My gaze stayed on the side window, we passed Josh soon enough. He didn't even look over as we passed, he was too mad.

We pulled into the crowded parking lot and I kept my head down as I got out with Emmett. "Lets go," he said, starting to walk to the school.

_I feel it everyday, it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm no one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

"You go ahead." I said in a whisper, my eyes staying on the ground.

"Why?" he asked, taking steps back to me.

"Just go." I said, through my teeth. He sighed like he knew I wouldn't budge and walked off.

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

The bell rang and the students around me left for their classes. "I see you made it to school." Josh calmly said as he walked over. I nodded weakly.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

"Later we can talk," he growled in my ear, grabbing my arm roughly and turning me. I walked into school at his side and let out a deep breath I head been holding once he turned to go to his class.

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down_

_And I can't pull away_

At lunch Emmett didn't sit with me and I sat alone.

Every time I looked over his family seemed to be yelling at him for something, the blonde girl always making gestures of anger and disbelief. Emmett occasionally looked over at me, his dark eyes abnormally cold.

Wait, dark? Weren't they gold yesterday? I wondered absently. After lunch Emmett walked by my side silently to class.

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

As the bell rang for school to end I didn't want to leave Emmett's side. I actually ended up gripping his strong arm before I left. My eyes kept wandering back to the door as I started speaking in a whisper to Emmett.

"Thanks for the ride to school, but I have to walk home." I said.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes darting to the door also.

"I cant tell you anything." I repeated my words from last night then turned to leave. A dread filled me and suddenly a thought entered my head. _What if I die today? _

I paused halfway to the door and looked back at Emmett, him and me the only people left in the class room.

"Thanks for everything." I said quietly, my whole body starting to shake with fear. His eyes flashed with slight realization.

I was out the door as he said, "Wait, Nichole!"

Josh met me ,grabbing me tightly, his fingers digging into my arm.

"Lets go." he said, his words like poison in my ear.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

It was pouring outside and it seemed like the sky was crying sobs. _For me? _I wondered as we walked through the downpour and lightening.

Josh rubbed my hand in small, painful movements. I stared straight ahead, not allowing myself to look at him.

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

"You know I love you, Nichole. Right?" he said through his teeth as we walked.

"Yes." I said.

"You love me too, right?" he asked. I nodded silently.

"Then why do you keep doing this to me? You won't stay around me as often, and I keep seeing you with a certain Cullen." his voice was raising in volume as he let go of me. I slowly started backing up as he stalked forward ,his eyes set hard, the warning sign clear.

"Why, Nichole? Why are you doing this to us?!" he shouted as I kept backing further and further into the forest.

My subconscious screamed at me, GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Josh had gotten really mad at me before and usually he just solved his problems in my room, but why had he taken me out here this time? Was he tired of me? Had he had the last straw and decided my fate?

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me but I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

I gasped almost silently as he pulled a small, silver knife out of his pocket. I shook my head back and forth, refusing to accept this.

He loves me, he won't kill me. I love him, he won't kill me. Or will he?

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

He leaned over me, his knife barley touching my cheek. He turned it so the sharp edge was on me and slowly slid it down my cheek.

Warm tears came to my eyes as he set the knife down, pulled his fist back and punched me in the stomach area over and over until I fell to the ground, curled up.

"Tell me you love me!" he shouted, pulling me back up by the hair and slamming me into the tree.

"I said tell me you love me!" he shouted louder, shoving me back into the tree again with even more force. _Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_

Slice. Slice. Slice. Back and forth. Up and down. Scarlet liquid drips all over the wet forest floor, it oozes all over me. "Say it," he orders, kicking me in the stomach. "I love you." I whisper through it all.

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

He pulls me up, only to knock my head into the rough tree. I drop back to the ground like a rag doll, not moving.

"Say it!" he commands me again, kicking then punching and slicing quicker. "I love you!" my voice comes out a s a scream. My wet hair sticks all over my face, the tips dipped in blood. My blood.

_You will be the death of me_

_You will be the death of me_

Emmett's Point Of View-

"Is Nichole home?" I asked her parents in a rush after they had answered the door.

"Actually, she isn't. We thought she was with you. Or maybe her boyfriend, Josh." her mother replies. At Josh's name the fear consumes me. She's with Josh alone.

"Thank you, bye!" I yell behind me as I jump into my jeep, backing it up abruptly then driving down the road a ways. I quickly get out after parking it and listen carefully through the storm.

I hear a faint scream. Nichole. I run through the forest, trying to follow the sound. The smell hits me like a freight train. An intoxicating smell since there's so much of it somewhere. The screams stop suddenly.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

I started running again, desperation over coming ever other emotion. The storms seems to grow in size, the thunder drowning out any other sounds.

The lightening lighting up the sky, seeming to crack with the thunder. The rain falls so fast and hard a human wouldn't be able to see much.

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

Far away, too far away ,the sound of a car starting up and driving away quickly comes to my ears. The large pines and other trees sway in the storm, threatening to crack and break at any moment, to come falling down to the earth.

_I wanted freedom_

_Bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted_

"Nichole!" I shout over the roar of everything. The world replies for her with a deafening whip lash crack from the sky. I keep running through the green, dark woods, around trees and stumps.

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation_

_You'd never dream of_

_Breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

"NICHOLE!" I shouted again, my clothes already soaked from the rain. The rough breezes whips around the forest and I think of how small and fragile Nichole is.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

The smell of her blood grows stronger and I start to worry about how much she might have lost. Just as I pass a tree I see her.

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

_Oh_

_You will suck the life out of me_

Her body tiny compared to the earth around her, was laying limp on the wet forest floor. Blood surrounded her in pools, bloody hand prints all over the tree next to her. She was completely still except for the very slow coming, shallow breaths that barley made her chest rise.

Her clothes had blood stains and tares in them, her hair was muddy and had blood drying on the tips. Her bares arms had cuts and bruises covering them almost completely, little of her pale skin showed under it. Her face had long, thin cuts across the cheek and blood smeared on it.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

"No," I whisper, frozen for half a second before I ran across the space between us instantly. There was no response from her as I carefully lifted her into my arms.

The contrast between her arms and mine was sickening. "Nichole, come on, wake up." I urged her in a whisper. She continued to lay still except for the rise and fall of her breaths. Her blood covered me now, but the burn in my throat didn't affect me at all.

I was focused now and no way in hell would it stop me. I hoped Alice had saw me coming as I started to run back out to the road, always careful not to jostle Nichole.

Thankfully she had because as I left the forest and stepped onto the sidewalk she was waiting there with Carlisle in a car.

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

_Oh_

Nichole's Point Of View-

There was a steady beep beep beep in my ear, telling me I wasn't dead.

I closed my eyes tighter just before opening them. The white walls of a hospital room momentarily blinded me but I soon regained sight. I could barley keep my eyes open as I lazily looked around my room, not moving my head.

In the corner Emmett stood, his arms crossed. Next to him on the windowsill where some flowers. _Emmett_. I tried to form the word but it wouldn't come to my lips.

He started to walk forward to me but at the sound of a door opening he paused.

"She woke up," he told who ever had entered. "That's good." a male voice replied and suddenly the voice stepped into my line of view. He was pale, just like Emmett and ridiculously handsome for a doctor. "Hello, Nichole. I'm Dr. Cullen, Emmett's father. He brought you to the hospital." his voice was smooth as he came forward and pulled out a small light. I flinched as he came closer.

"It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you," he soothed. I forced myself to stay still as he shone the light in one of my eyes at a time. I followed the light with my eyes when he moved it, knowing that's what I had to do. I had been in the hospital a few times before.

"What happened?" Dr. Cullen asked, casually as he glanced at each of the monitors. I stole a look at Emmett who was watching his dad.

"I fell." I lied quietly. I caught the glance Dr. Cullen gave to Emmett. His eyes came back to me so quickly that I almost thought I imagined the look though.

"Well, that must have been quite a fall. You're bruised up all over and have got a few big cuts." he said, his face straight. I nodded weakly. "I'll be back soon to check on you one last time before you're released." he said and with that left. I looked at Emmett who was watching me.

"How do you feel?" he asked, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Fine." I whispered, not meeting his gaze now.

"You lie a lot." he noted in an unusually quiet voice for himself.

"No I don't." I said but I knew it was too late. Emmett knew. He had found out the secret. It was over. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked. I didn't respond.

"Why didn't you just leave him?" he continued. I turned my head so I was looking at him.

"It's not that easy!" I said louder, my eyes watering. Emmett's eyes were wide at my outburst. I fell silent, my breath heavy. "It's never that easy." I whispered, my lips trembling.

Emmett leaned forward, gazing at me with concern and pain. "I told you to leave me alone, but you wouldn't listen….He kept seeing you with me and he got madder and madder every time he did," I started in a whisper. "I knew you just wanted to help, but it had the opposite effect." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said, gently taking my hand in his. I shied away from the touch, memories flashing across my view with every movement. "It's not your fault." I said, my lips barely moving to let the words out. He caught it though.

"Sure it isn't." he said, rolling his eyes.

The corner of my lips turned up slightly but the small smile faded quickly. Dr. Cullen returned as soon as he promised. He looked at Emmet's hand holding mine in a quick glance before looking to me.

"I'll be taking out all the equipment and Emmett has offered to take you to your home since your parents are both out on a business trip." he said.

"Thank you." I said to Dr. Cullen and Emmett. He took out all the different tubes, taking out the IV last. He placed a small band aid over where the IV had been. I slowly moved my sore legs off of the bed and started to get down. Emmett carefully held my wrist while I got down, just barley holding me like he was afraid the lightest touch would break me.

"Do you want a wheel chair?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"No, I'm okay." I said, looking up at him, my face showing how odd I thought he was. He grinned. "I like to do tricks with them," he admitted. I smiled, shaking my head.

We started walking out to the main lobby. A familiar figure was sitting in the one of the waiting chairs.

I froze and I swear I heard Emmett _growl _under his breath. Josh stood up as he saw me and came over, embracing me carefully.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "I'm okay." I said, slightly hesitant.

"That's good, I'll take you home." he said, starting to slide his arm around me. Emmett stopped him by moving me back slightly. "I promised her parents I'd take her to her house." he said, his dark eyes hard. I wondered if Emmett had contacts, because the last time I saw him his eyes were a lighter shade of gold than this. Josh's lips were thin line as he replied.

"Okay. Feel better soon, Nichole." he added then turned and left. I looked up at Emmett for second. "He is never coming near you again." Emmett said as we started walking again. I didn't respond to this. As we reached his jeep he gently picked me up around the waist and set me in the high seat .

"Thanks," I said. He was a blur again as he moved around the front of the vehicle and got in his seat. "You're fast," I said quietly as a statement .

I saw his jaw clench once at my comment but then his body took on an lazy posture. "Thanks," he grinned. Something was off though, I could tell.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

He drove me home and the whole time I was looking out the window, waiting. Would he be there? Would he visit when Emmett left me alone? I shuddered slightly at the thought of being alone with him again.

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked me.

"No." I said, lying. It was like I wanted to prove his point valid. That I wanted to prove I lied a lot. He could see through the lies, I knew. While everyone else couldn't, he could. As we pulled into my driveway, my fears came alive. Josh stood at the door leaning against it, his arms crossed.

The small, sudden intake of breath was quiet ,but Emmett heard it. "I'm not going to leave you," he promised me, his hand holding mine, his eyes locked onto mine.

_It's like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_And watches everything_

I could see Josh watching us, I could see the flash of anger in his eyes that normal people didn't notice. I was in trouble again .I pulled my hand out of Emmett's and got out. Emmett slowly got out too, always watching me.

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me_

_Right underneath my skin_

"Hey, baby." Josh greeted, pulling me into a too tight hug. When he let go he said to Emmett, "Thanks for brining her home."

Emmett didn't do anything to note that he had heard Josh. Josh opened the door to my house and inconspicuously pulled me into the house. When he shut the door the last I saw of Emmett was his eyes. _He lied_, I thought to myself.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too and_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

As I got shoved forward into the back of couch I wondered if since he didn't kill me last time he would this time.

_I don't know what set me off first_

_But I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can_

_But everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time they lie_

_A face that laughs every time they fall_

_And watches everything_

My battered body was already aching although Josh had just started. A constant sentence rang through my head , which was odd to me. I never had wanted help from anyone before, but the sentence kept ringing through me. _Emmett, help me. _

My hands couldn't hold me up as I fell to the floor now. Nothing could.

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too_

_Right inside your skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"Please stop," I begged Josh in a whisper as I got kicked and punched.

He paused, standing up straight again. It was a shock to him that I'd asked him to stop. I never had before. He had never hurt me so much before, so I'd had no reason. I couldn't take it now though. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after that, but not today.

"Fine. I'm late for practice anyways," he muttered, leaving and slamming the door behind him.

_The face inside is right beneath your skin_

_The face inside is right beneath your skin_

_The face inside is right beneath your skin_

Within seconds of Josh leaving cold arms held me. I didn't move from my position curled up in on myself. "Nichole," Emmett whispered as he held me. My whole body trembled with sobs.

"You lied." I said through the racking cries. "I'm sorry." he answered, his voice strained with pain as I clung to him.

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

Emmett's Point Of View-

"Emmett, you will not do anything unless you are positive, I said. You found her in the forest, but you did not see him take her there and actually hurt her." Carlisle scolded me as I stood outside the door of Nichole's house while she was being beat. Alice had seen me kill Josh and Carlisle called to stop me, thus preventing me from staying with Nichole. I had broken the promise I just made.

"Do you understand?' Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, she told me he hurts her, she admitted it. You saw her wounds. She was stabbed, kicked and beaten. She almost died. Isn't that proof enough?" I asked angrily, avoiding his question. I heard him sigh.

"I did see the wounds. But that doesn't mean someone else didn't do it," he persisted.

"I am outside her house right now and I can hear him hurting her," I growled into the phone, desperate to take Josh's life from him. "Emmett, I said no." he ordered and hung up on me.

"Damn it," I cursed, crushing the phone in my hand on accident. The door handle creaked as it started to turn. I quickly got in my jeep so it looked like I was just leaving. Josh walked right past, not even looking in my direction. As soon as he was past the jeep I ran into the house.

Nichole's Point Of View-

"_Do not. Do not. Do not do anything." the small girl sang, her voice soprano high, almost painful to my ears. _

"_Do not. Do not. Do not say anything." she continued, her eyes a rusty red as they playfully twirled around, the white dress she was wearing swishing._

"_Do not. Do not. Do not leave him." she sang, her black curls bouncing as she swayed. _

"_Do. Do. Do forget." she changed her song as she skipped around me. _

"_Forget what?" I asked, following along as the girl started dancing to the forest. _

"_Do. Do. Do love him." she sang, teasingly. I pushed away the moss covered branches as I raced after this girl. _

_I stumbled over a root, barely able to catch myself as I came upon a clearing. The girl was no where in sight, the only thing I could see was a gray wolf, Josh, and Emmett._

_They were all watching me, Josh mockingly, Emmett pained, and the wolf with adoration. The wolf was very abnormally large, even bigger than Emmett, who had been the biggest guy I'd ever met. Suddenly Josh moved forward. _

_The wolf and Emmett growled in unison at Josh, their eyes full of anger. "_

_Come to me," Josh said, holding his hand out to me. "I won't hurt you." he promised ,a smile on his lips. I felt myself moving towards Josh. Emmett growled louder ,furious. I looked at Emmett. _

"_He will hurt you." Emmett said, now holding his hand out to me as well. My eyes strayed to the wolf for some reason. A voice entered my suddenly, catching me off guard. _

"_They will both hurt you." the voice said and I knew it was coming from the wolf. "Emmett won't hurt me." I said in a whisper, sure of myself. _

"_He's dangerous." the wolf said to me in my head. I looked back to Emmett. His eyes were coal black, his body poised in a crouch that resembled an animal. I took steps back, shaking my head. _

"_Emmett," I said, not sure if this was Emmett anymore. It looked like Emmett, but something was different. He was dangerous. In the pit of my stomach I knew Emmett was dangerous, just as the wolf had said ._

_The sudden feeling of a warm liquid on me made me look down. My hands were bleeding, no signs of any cut or anything anywhere of me though. I looked back up when I heard Emmett growl. He showed no signs of humanity left in him. He was changed. He stalked towards me. _

"_Emmett, stop. It's me. Its me!" I said but he kept coming. I screamed, cringing back as he jumped at me. _

"Nichole!" a voice said while cold arms held me up. "Nichole, it's alright!" Emmett said again, his eyes searching my face. My eyes flashed open again , not able to contain the scream that escaped my lips. My heart was racing from the dream.

"Nichole, breathe. It's me, Emmett." he said, gazing at me, trying to get me to calm down. I blinked repeatedly, trying to forget. "I had a bad dream." I explained slowly as he continued to stare at me. Emmett's proximity suddenly had me tense. He was holding my shoulders gently, his face close to mine. "Tell me about it," he encouraged softly. I shook my head no quickly as I deftly moved out of his hold. "I… Thank you for staying with me." I said, changing topics.

"Of course." he answered, standing up more gracefully than I had. I wondered how it was possible that such a big guy was more graceful than a dancer.

"I guess you have to go," I said, glancing at the clock, which told me it was two in the morning. He paused a moment before answering. "I don't have to. I can stay." he seemed like he actually did want to stay, which was odd to me. Who would want to stay with the broken, messed up girl? Who would want to waste their time comforting her?

"Your family is probably wondering where you are. I'll be fine." I said quietly, looking at my bare feet.

"I don't care what my family is wondering about, if you want me to stay I will." he said. I shook my head no. I wouldn't waste his time.

"I'm fine now. Thank you." I repeated. He sighed, and just before he shut the door behind him, he said, "I'm always going to be here for you, Nichole. Always." he promised, shutting the door quietly. I stood alone in the large house, knowing Emmett's promise would be broken one day, but at the same time, hoping it never would.

* * *

I eventually found a note in the kitchen from my mom saying that I would need to get food from the store. The easy thing to do in the situation, what I wanted to do, was just let myself starve and stay home. But I knew that when my parents got back they would be expecting a fridge full of food.

So I buckled down, pulled some new clothes on, grabbed the money from the grocery drawer and left my house. The store was in town ,and town was only ten minutes away from my house. So I pulled the hood of my extra large hoodie up over my head and trudged down the sidewalk in the rain to the store, my hand clutching the money in my pocket. When I got into the store the few people in there turned and stared at me. I probably looked like bank robber, wearing old jeans and giant gray hoodie.

I did my best to ignore the people as I bought my stuff. When I was finished I didn't really even know what I had bought. I carried three heavy grocery bags down the side of the road, my head down. A short, low, piercing howl suddenly sounds near by in the forest right next to me. My head snapped up and I stared into the dark woods.

A tall figure suddenly popped out right in front of me. I jerked back, dropping the bags in surprise. "Oh shit, sorry." the guy apologized, bending down to help me pick up the bags. As he gave the bags to me I could tell he was from the La Push reservation down the road, it was that color of his skin. He didn't say anything so I said, "It's fine." in a whisper, pulling the hood back over my head since it had fallen down when I'd jumped.

"Um. Do you need help carrying those?" he asked, pointing to the bags.

"No, it's okay." I said, vaguely noticing this guy wasn't wearing a shirt. The rain drops that fell on his chest seemed to sizzle, like eggs on a frying pan. The guy stood there, staring at me like I was insane for not letting him help me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I'm going to carry those for you," he said, already taking them from me.

"Which way?" he asked, smiling. I stared back at him for second then started walking to my house. He walked next to me silently.

"Hey, what's up with the bruises on your face?" he suddenly asked, his eyes searching my face. He didn't say it rudely, he was just curious.

"I fell." I immediately lied. He watched me a few minutes more but we reached my house before he could say anymore. "Thank you," I said, taking the bags back. He nodded.

"I'm Embry, by the way." he added, grinning.

"Nichole," I said back, opening the door. "Maybe I'll see you in La Push sometime," he said, slowly starting to back away.

"Maybe." I said. He smiled once more at me before jogging off into the forest. I shut the door behind me, and almost screamed. Josh was leaning against the couch, smiling.

"Here, babe." he said, standing up straight and taking the bags from me. He walked into the kitchen and I followed after him, my heart pounding in my ears. Quietly we put the groceries away and then Josh turned to smile at me.

"The guys and I are panning a trip next week for Fall Break. Just a one day thing. They want you to come along." he said. "I'd love to come." I said quickly, plastering a smile on my face as thick as cement. "Great. Anyways, I'll see you in school tomorrow. Love you so much." he said, kissing me on the lips, just before leaving.

My shoulders sagged down as if God had put the weight of the world on me. I didn't take my hoodie off, instead going straight for the couch. I laid down, turning over so my face was looking at the back of it. I closed my eyes, wondering if I tried hard enough I wouldn't have to wake up.

_Trust me_

_There's no need to fear_

_Everyone's here_

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

"_Come here, Nichole. You'll be safe with me." Emmett promised me, holding hand out to me. My gaze wandered to the wolf. The wolf said nothing, it just watched me with sadness in it black intense eyes. I took a step towards Emmett and the wind blew ferociously. I looked to the wolf. He stared back with disappointment. _

_Come down..._

_You may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

"_I won't let anyone hurt you ever." Emmett promised, wearing a grin on his pale, handsome face. My eyes kept drawing back to the gray wolf who watched me. _

_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I took the last step to Emmett and hurt growl tore through the wolf as if he expected better of me. When I looked back to Emmett there was a hunger in his eyes, the kind Emmett I had once known was replaced by something scary. _

_Trust me_

_I'll be there when you need me_

_You'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_His lips curled to show a menacing grin. I took steps back, almost stumbling over myself. The wolf continued to watch ,making no move to help. "Emmett, don't. Stop." I pleaded. _

_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

_Down, let you down_

"_Don't trust him. Never trust him." the wolf told me as Emmett stalked forward, the evil grin, the thirsty grin still on his face. _

_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

"_I trusted you, Emmett." I cried ,tears running down my cheeks as he continued forward. With one sickening laugh Emmett jumped at me, taking me to the ground. The wolf howled, long and low, full of grief for the girl who ,when she finally learned to trust, was let down. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Emmett's Point Of View-**

**I restlessly walked around the house soon after leaving Nichole. Was she doing better? What was she doing right now? Was she lonely? Thoughts passed through my head so quickly I think I was giving Edward a headache. **

_**At night I hear it creeping**_

_**At night I feel it move**_

_**I'll never sleep here anymore**_

_**I wish you never told me**_

_**I wish I never knew**_

_**I wake up screaming**_

_**It's all because of you**_

**I tapped my fingers against the wall roughly, almost accidentally breaking the wall. Esme noticed. "Emmett, dear," she started but couldn't finish her sentence.**

**I knew what she was thinking though ( I didn't need to be Edward to read Esme's face) **

"**I'm going hunting," I muttered, leaving the house that no longer gave me calm feelings. How could I be calm when Nichole was all alone? **

_**So real these voices in my head**_

_**When it comes back you won't be**_

_**Scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared, you won't be**_

_**You won't be scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be lonely**_

**It wasn't like I was at school where my attention and thought's could be at least one percent on the lessons. It was a Saturday and all the rest of my family was already paired off with their lover, busy with something. I was the odd one out though ,no one to hang out with, no friends. The only thing I had to do was worry about Nichole and wish I could be with her so I wasn't lonely. **

_**I know there's something out there**_

_**I think I hear it move**_

_**I've never felt like this before**_

_**I wish you never told me**_

_**I wish I never knew**_

_**I wake up screaming**_

_**It's all because of you**_

**Ever since I first knew Nichole she was almost always on my thoughts. It was either with worry or loneliness. There was some things I knew I could do for her and some things I wanted to do. I knew I could protect her if she'd let me. I wanted to comfort her too.**

**I wanted to always be by her side, just so I could breathe in her beautiful aroma, just so I could see her face. Just so I wouldn't be lonely. **

_**So real these voices in my head**_

_**When it comes back you won't be**_

_**Scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared, you won't be**_

_**You won't be scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be lonely**_

**I could picture my life at this moment if I had never met her. It wouldn't be much at all. I was living my life right now with her in it and although it was becoming more and more difficult it was better.**

**There was one moment though, that I wished I hadn't persisted, that I hadn't tried to find out what was going on with her. **

**That moment happened two minutes ago while I was pacing the house. For a split second I wished I wasn't worrying, I wished I didn't have the urge to visit her that second, I wished she didn't have this hold over me .Because I knew that this urge to see her was slowly becoming an addiction. **

_**Its all because of you**_

_**I wish you never told me**_

_**I wake up screaming now**_

_**So real these voices in my head**_

_**So real these voices in my head**_

_**I wake up screaming now**_

_**I wish you never told me**_

_**I wish I never knew**_

**I was a few feet from her house now, not even having hunted like I said I was. I looked up through the rain at her window I had climbed through a few days ago. After a second of war in me the urge won.**

**I climbed up the siding ,tried the window and to my surprise it was unlocked. I climbed through, seeing she wasn't in her room. I silently checked the rest of the upstairs before jumping down the stairs and landing lightly at the bottom. I could see her head in a gray hoodie, resting on a pillow. **

**She looked like a homeless teenage orphan from the streets. **

**I noticed she was still wearing her shoes too. There was a frown on her pink lips as she turned over. She kept squirming. She was having a nightmare, I realized. I put my hand out as if I was going to touch her to wake her up but I stopped myself, pulling back quickly. **

_**Scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared, you won't be**_

_**You won't be scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be lonely**_

**A gasp escaped her lips suddenly and she bolted upright, breathing hard. I was already in the kitchen, hiding from her. I stood completely still, my unnecessary breathing shallow. **

**A strong, awful odor suddenly hit me. I retched back ,taking steps away from the grocery bags on the floor that were the source of the odor. Slowly I realized why that awful smell was familiar. Werewolf. **

_**Scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared, you won't be**_

_**You won't be scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be lonely **_

**Nyala's Point Of View-**

* * *

**Have you ever gotten the feeling that you're being watched? I was used to it, after a year or so of Josh watching me from across the room, or him following me home when I didn't know. **

**This time the feeling was different though. I could literally feel the hairs on the back of my neck pricking. I slowly looked over my shoulder, only to see an empty living room. I was being paranoid, I mentally murmured. I stretched my arms down a little before, heading into the kitchen to finally eat after a week or so of only small snacks. **

**As I came into the kitchen Emmett popped out of nowhere. **

"**Oh My God!" I shouted, caught completely off guard, stumbling back. **

"**I'm sorry. And I know this is going to sound really weird, but have you been hanging out with any teenage guys from the reservation?" he asked. I stared at him, nodding mechanically.**

**He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "Just…stay away from them, or try to at least. Okay?" he asked, meeting my eyes. **

"**Sure, but why?" I asked, the "sure" part automatic for me. I never said "no".**

**I never denied anyone anything.**

**He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Just please don't, Nichole." he begged. I nodded again, although I was still wondering why he would ask such an odd request. **

* * *

**Eventually I got to asking Emmett why he was in my house. He said he thought he might of left his cell phone on the couch. He looked and his phone wasn't here. He left just as it became nine o' clock at night. I made myself a sandwich quick, just peanut butter and banana slices, then sat back on the couch after taking my shoes off and I turned on the TV, although I knew I wouldn't watch it. I only put it on so it wasn't so quiet and so I didn't feel so alone. **

**The news was on and there was some special segment playing that had none of my attention until I heard, "Studies say that thirty to fifty percent of females in high school admit that they have been in an abusive relationship themselves." Which had my head snapping up to look at the screen.**

**I always tried ignored anything that had to do with abuse, which was ironic in a painful way. I always skipped the assembly in school they had about it ever since a girl died when her boyfriend made her crash. It was the first teen death in Forks for a while and it shook everyone. The school decided to have an assembly about abuse which I ever so conveniently am sick on the day of every year.**

**I turned the TV off abruptly, not letting myself watch or hear anymore. I breathed in deeply, shrugged my hoodie off and went upstairs into my room. I did my night routine slowly then crawled into bed, pulling the covers tight around me. **

* * *

"**See you later, okay?" Josh asked me, smiling kindly. I nodded silently, smiling back. **

"**Love you." he said just before walking off.**

"**Love you too." I whispered into the silent hallway then ran off to class. My homeroom class passed quickly and as I came out into the now crowded hallway I noticed a figure standing next to the door. Emmett smiled down at me, holding his hands out in offering to take my books. I shook my head no, dreading what I was about to do. **

_**I cannot take this anymore**_

_**I'm saying everything I've said before**_

_**All these words they make no sense**_

_**I find bliss in ignorance**_

"**Emmett, thank you for everything you've done for me. You don't how much it means to me, but you have to stop." I said, averting my eyes. **

_**Less I hear the less you'll say**_

_**You'll find that out anyway**_

_**Just like before**_

"**Did he tell you to say that?" Emmett asked, absently moving me out of the way of students behind me. I leaned a little on the wall now behind me. **

"**No." I said. **

"**Then why are you saying it?" he asked, trying to meet my eyes but I wouldn't let him.**

"**Because you're…You're bringing it all up. It used to be just a thing I lived with, just a part of life for me but now it's changing because you're involved." I spoke in a quiet rush. **

"**What you're trying to do is too much. You're complicating it." I said, regretting every word that escaped my lips. **_**You're making me face it**_**, I thought to myself. **_**You're making me realize how wrong my life is.**_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**_

_**I'm about to break**_

"**What do you mean I'm complicating it? I'm trying to help you!" he whispered fiercely. **

"**I know." I said ,already starting to back away. **

"**But remember? Your kindness has the opposite effect in my life. Your kindness is killing me." I said this final sentence as harshly, cold and mean as I could before turning and dashing down the hall to my next class. **

_**I find the answers aren't so clear**_

_**Wish I could find a way to disappear**_

_**All these thoughts they make no sense**_

_**I found bliss in ignorance**_

_**Nothing seems to go away**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Just like before**_

**Emmett's Point Of View-**

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**_

_**I'm about to break**_

"**I've read about this type of behavior before," Alice spoke to me while she drew designs for clothes on a scrap piece of paper. **

"**Well what do I do? I want to help her but she won't let me!" I said. **

"**That's the problem, you can't do anything. She's probably lived like this for a while and her mind and emotions have changed, altered. She has accepted that this is now her life and there is nothing anyone can do to try and change her." she said, speaking like some professor of abusive relationships. "She's learned to not accept help, that help isn't good. A year or so of being abused changes a person." Alice spoke quietly now, looking down but not drawing. **

**I wanted to strangle a better answer to my problem out of my sister. Jasper would probably kill me for that though…. **

**I stood up abruptly ,accidentally letting the chair squeal on the floor. This caused the teacher to look up from his book. "May I go to the bathroom?" I politely asked, well, as politely as I could.**

**He nodded. I left the room and heard Alice whisper, "At least he's trying." to Jasper. **

**I walked down the empty hallway ,knowing exactly where she was and what she probably was doing. As I silently entered her study hall no one looked over. There wasn't even a teacher. All the students where chatting and laughing loudly with each other while she sat at a far back corner desk, head bent down as she drew.**

**She studiously ignored everything around her as she drew, a blank look on her face, like she wasn't there, only her body was. As I came closer I could see fully what she was drawing in pen. It was a forest and a shadow of a girl. It was easy to see she was naturally talented with drawing. Every little detail rang with perfection. She was drawing in a small, black book that I guessed was a diary or something of that nature. "Nichole?" I tentatively asked, afraid she might snap at me. The last thing she said to me made my heart feel like it was being crushed by a weight only she could lift. **

**Her hand froze mid line and she looked up to me. She looked so innocent, so broken, so helpless. I wanted to hold her and tell her it would okay, that I would make it better. She wasn't in the mood to be hugged today though. "Why are you here?!" she asked in a fierce whisper. "I wanted to talk to you." I said, looking away for a moment. I hated that look in her eyes, that cold mask that hid her pain. I knew it was a mask, that she didn't want to be so mean to me. I could see past the glamour to what she really felt. She thought no one could help her, that she was trapped for the rest of her life. **

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

"**Then talk" she ordered. **

"**Maybe somewhere quieter." I suggested. She didn't make any move. **

"**Please," I said, almost laughing at her stubbornness. It was so adorable on someone so small. She snapped the book shut and stood up. I walked out of the room, hearing her follow me. She shut the door to the classroom behind us. I turned to her.**

**Her arms were crossed over he stomach and she wasn't meeting my eyes. **

"**Go ahead, talk," she said.**

"**Why won't you leave him?" I asked quietly, my eyes never leaving her. She had a sharp intake of breath. "Because I love him." she said in a whisper, all anger gone. **

"**How you can you love him? He's killing you!" her anger seemed to transfer over to me. "You will die eventually." I told her, not believing what she was telling me.**

"**I don't care anymore." she admitted, her eyes shut. The world froze in place at her words. How could she not care? How could she let herself die? How could she be so selfish as to just give up?**

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**_

_**I'm about to break**_

"**How can you say that?" I asked, lifting her chin up so I could see her emotions as she answered me. **

"**I just don't care," she shook her head, smiling faintly, and helplessly at me. Alice's words ran through my head over and over again.**

_**That's the problem, you can't do anything. She's probably lived like this for a while and her mind and emotions have changed, altered. She has accepted that this is now her life and there is nothing anyone can do to try and change her.**_

**Alice had to be wrong, just this once my sister had to be wrong. There had to be something, some way I could save Nichole. **

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

**Nichole slowly looked up, her deep blue eyes surrounding me. I held her fragile face in my hands now and my lips met hers. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

No .No. No. No. NO. I did not want this. I never wanted this.

Emmett held me like he'd never let go, his lips moved against mine gently. I felt safe. I did not want this to be happening though. It wasn't right. I pushed my hands gently against Emmett's chest. He stopped, pulling back, his eyes on me. I moved out of his hold and ran.

My ballet flats felt like they'd fall off my feet but I kept running, down the long hall way and out the school doors, into the pouring rain. Lightening struck and thunder roared but I kept running out into the parking lot.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I paused, my hair already drenched. Rain ran down my face in streams as I breathed deeply in and out. I couldn't go home. My parents would be back by now. I couldn't stay in town, the police would notice a teenager walking along the road during a school day. I looked down the road to the right where La Push was.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Suddenly I heard the doors of the school open. I looked over my shoulder and saw Emmett standing there. I started running again, towards La Push.

My teeth chattered and shivers erupted through me but I kept running as fast as I could. I knew Emmett could easily catch up and get to me but he wasn't. I silently thanked him for that.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Running away for a day wouldn't solve my problems, I knew that. In fact, it would probably make them worse. Josh would be wondering where I was. I couldn't stay at school though. I just couldn't be there , with other students around me laughing and talking. My mind couldn't take it.

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

Half an hour later I ran into La Push, my lungs burning for air and rest. I slowed down, crossing my arms tightly around my stomach to try and stop the cold.

I shuffled along down the side of the beach where the dark waves crashed and retreated, only to come crashing back a few seconds later. Back and forth. Back and forth. I was soaked to my bones and felt like I could sleep for years.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

Suddenly several voices came to my ears. They talked quickly, excitement filling the tones.

The voices came from the woods to my right. I looked up and over to the dark forest when the voices became louder. Five or six people suddenly burst through the forest edge. They all had dark skin and short black hair that looked like it was cut with rusty scissors. All of them except one ran off towards the main part of the reservation, talking and laughing about going to somewhere where a girl named Emily lived.

The last one stayed back, walking and grumbling about them being impatient assholes. This one seemed to be the youngest of all those guys, he looked about my age. I continued on my way down the side of beach, the sharp wind still seeping into me.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

"Hey, are you lost?" a voice shouted over the noise of the storm to me. I looked back ,not really even looking up, it was the guy that didn't run off with the others. I shook my head no ,eyes glued to the ground, then kept shuffling along, wishing I had been wearing a coat or at least _something _when I decided to run_. _

A far off voice yelled something along the lines of "Come on!" to the guy left behind.

I didn't turn this time as the guy responded with "Just as second!" I heard footsteps suddenly close behind me. A warm hand touched my shoulder. I turned all the way around to face him. His hair was messy and his eyes were dark. He didn't say anything to me, instead just staring as his eyes seemed to glaze over. It was the weirdest look in the world.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late _

_It's never too late_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late _

"Hey…." the far away voice trailed off, he had ran back over to this guy. He looked from the guy that was staring at me to me, back and forth.

"Oh…shit…." he said, shaking his head.

"Come on Seth, we have to talk to Sam" the guy tugged on Seth's arm. Seth kept staring at me as his friend started to pull him away.

"Come on man," the guy urged since Seth wasn't even bothering to move his feet.

"No." Seth suddenly said, twisting out of the guy's grip.

"SETH," the guy said , his voice commanding.

"You can't make me leave." Seth said, facing the man for only a second before looking back at me with that weird look in his eyes. I couldn't really describe it, but it freaked the hell out of me.

"Seth," the guy started then whispered something I couldn't hear. Seth's eyes widened.

"No!" he said, breaking free again.

"Seth!" the guy tackled Seth to the ground. Seth seemed to growl as he squirmed under the guy's hold. "Hey, you should leave. Like ,now." the guy on top of Seth told me as he struggled to keep Seth down. I listened to him and started running for Forks. La Push didn't seem all that quiet at the moment.

"No…" I heard Seth cry out as I ran, like something was killing him on the inside.

"I am never going back there," I told myself in a whisper as I ran. I slowed down as I reached my house. Get in trouble with my parents or face teenagers?

I felt like the choice was a death sentence either way.

Finally I just kept walking on to the school. As I slid in through the school doors I glanced at the clock. The lunch bell had just rung. I sighed, ran down the empty hall to my study hall ,grabbed my journal and then walked to the cafeteria. As I entered the large room I ran right into someone.

"Sorry," I quickly said.

"I've been looking for you." Josh said, his tone calm. I looked up like a deer in headlights. I opened my mouth to explain something, anything to him but nothing came out.

Emmett's Point Of View-

"Emmett, she'll be back in a minute. Uh oh." Alice said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, leaning over .

"She's going to run into Josh." Alice said, her eyes looking at something far away. Our whole family looked over to the doors, where, just as Alice had predicted, Nichole came in, walking right into Josh who had begun to leave.

"I've been looking for you." my family and I heard him say to her. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Alice stood up suddenly and grabbed my hand on top of the table.

"Lets go invite Nichole to sit with us." she cheerily said, loud enough so other students at tables closer to us heard. She jerked my hand forward and the movement was unnoticeable to any human watching. She practically skipped over to Nichole and Josh, dragging me along. I wanted to tell my sister Nichole wouldn't sit with us, but Alice didn't seem in the mood to try and read minds today.

"Hello Josh, hi Nichole!" Alice trilled, grinning widely at Nichole. I glanced at Nichole then to Alice, feeling slightly embarrassed by my sisters eight year old like behavior.

"Nichole, would you like to sit with us? We have room for another person." Alice continued, pointedly ignoring Josh. Before Nichole could even answer Alice took her hand gently, letting go of mine.

"Come on, I've been dying to talk to you!" she said, flashing her hundred watt smile as she started to pull her away from Josh. Nichole glanced at Josh and I heard her heart speed up.

"Uh, sure." Nichole stuttered to Alice. I turned and followed after them, leaving Josh. I was surprised and shocked as Nichole willingly sat down next to Alice. I took the Emmett seat on Nichole's other side.

"So, Emmett told me that you draw. What kind of stuff do you like to draw? Do you like shading?…" Alice started ranting at a fast pace to Nichole. Nichole didn't say anything in response, just letting my sister talk. Alice seemed fine with that.

The rest of my family was staring at Nichole. I wanted to snap at them to stop it because she clearly knew they were staring and was uncomfortable. Edward looked away first and started talking to Rosalie to get her attention away from Nichole. Slowly Jasper looked away and watched Alice talking. A few minutes later I heard Alice say, "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot, you haven't eaten yet have you? Here, I'll go with you to get some food-"

I cut my sister off. "Nichole doesn't eat at school."

Nichole glanced up at me, surprise covering her features that I knew this about her.

"Oh." Alice's face scrunched in confusion. "But aren't you hungry? Most people eat three meals a day, don't they?" Alice just wouldn't give up, would she?

"Alice, calm down." Edward told her jokingly.

_Thanks. _

Edward nodded slightly to me, the movement small.

* * *

"It was so great meeting you, Nichole! I really hope you can come over sometime and we can have a girls night. Anyways, see ya later!" Alice trilled ,waved, then skipped off with Jasper walking next to her.

"I'm sorry about my sister." I apologized to Nichole as we walked to our class. She nodded slightly, not even looking my way. I looked to the ground as I walked, ashamed. I shouldn't of kissed her. She wasn't ready. She didn't want it. I had made her run from the school and to God knows where.

I wanted to do something, anything to make up for my behavior, but couldn't think of anything. She probably hates my guts and thinks that all guys are obnoxious jerks with issues. I wouldn't blame her.

Nichole's Point Of View-

_Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe_

_Sometimes I need you to stay away from me_

_Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know_

_Somehow I need you to go_

As the final bell rang for school to end I got up shoved all my stuff in a pile, picked it up, and started leaving. I felt a familiar cool hand gently grab my shoulder. I turned, keeping the emotion off my face.

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories _

_Forget our possibilities_

_What you were changing me into_

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay _

_Forget our memories _

_Forget our possibilities_

_Take all your faithlessness with you_

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay_

"Look, I'm really sorry." he apologized, his face full of apologies and regret.

"It's fine." I said quietly, taking my eyes off of him.

"You always say that. 'It's fine.' I know it's not fine, Nichole. I know you are royally pissed at me" he said.

"I'm not mad at you." I said.

_Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well_

_Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself_

_Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know_

_Somehow I need to be alone_

"I know you are ,Nichole. Don't even try to lie to me, I see past it." he persisted.

"If I say I'm mad at you will you leave me alone?" I asked, my voice turning out angrier than I expected. He nodded.

I almost laughed. This guy is looking like he's more messed up than me every day.

"I'm mad at you." I said over my shoulder as I left.

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories _

_Forget our possibilities_

_What you were changing me into_

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay _

_Forget our memories _

_Forget our possibilities_

_Take all your faithlessness with you_

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay_

To tell myself the truth, I was mad at Emmett now. Because as I walked out of the classroom Josh was waiting for me right by the door where he saw me talking to Emmett.

I cringed slightly as Josh slid his arm around my waist and tightened his hold painfully. Grim memories flashed by my eyes as we started walking home, old bruises ached.

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't want to be ignored _

_I don't need one more day_

_Of you wasting me away_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day_

_Of you're wasting me away_

_With no apologies_

Warm tears formed at the back of my eyes and for the second time in my life, I wished I was just dead. Being dead would be so much easier, right? We walked into my house, past my parents who smiled at us, and up to my room.

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories _

_Forget our possibilities_

_What you were changing me into_

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay _

_Forget our memories _

_Forget our possibilities_

_Take all your faithlessness with you_

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay_

Josh pushed me forward from behind, causing me to fall onto my bed. He grabbed my hair while he shoved my face forward into the blanket. I could barely hear his muffled voice.

"You are to never talk to him again. I swear, if you do it will be the last time. You are to not smile at him, talk with him or sit with him at lunch. You will stay at your normal table and have no contact with any of the Cullens." he ordered, pushing my head further into the comforter. There wasn't much air left in my lungs as he continued.

"Tomorrow you will stay with me every moment you are not in class. Do you understand?" he asked, his hand pushing on the back of my neck painfully.

"Yes." I said with the last breath I had.

_Don't stay_

_Don't stay_

Josh let go and I heard the door open quietly. As I pushed myself up ,gulping for air I could hear a wolf or some animal howling. I looked at my open window then got up and shut it. The chilling howls still made their way through the window into my room. It sounded like the animal was being tortured.

* * *

"Nichole!" Josh's friend enthused, smiling widely at me as I walked over to their table. Josh smiled with them, standing up. He jerked me close to his side and we sat down.

"Where have you been hiding?" one of them asked teasingly.

"Been busy," I lied, smiling at him. He nodded and the conversation switched back to normalcy again. I watched each of Josh's friends that laughed with him and made jokes. They didn't know what Josh did to me and if they did they would have beat him up, this I knew for a fact.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Josh and his friends were all a year older than me and his friends treated me like a younger sister. They were protective and kind to me, always making sure I was treated well. They could protect me from everything except what mattered.

As my eyes wandered they landed on Emmett. He was watching me, no emotion on his mouth, but his eyes told a different story. Concern and several other mixed feelings swirled around in his black eyes.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

I looked away, forcing myself to smile at some joke that had just been told. Josh's hand dug deeper into my side under the table and there was a half smile on his face.

Emmett's Point Of View-

"Emmett, the bell rung." Alice told me, grabbing my arm to jerk me out of my daze.

"Sorry," I mumbled, standing up and walking by her side.

"Don't tell me sorry, tell yourself sorry." she said, not even looking my way.

"Bye Alice." I grumbled as she skipped off to her next class.

"Try talking to her again." she called behind herself. I sighed.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

I walked across the room in a few strides and sat down next to Nichole who cringed ever so slightly. I frowned. She wasn't afraid of me, was she? Sure, she had perfect reason to be afraid, but that didn't mean I wanted her to be scared.

"Hey," I said to her in a whisper as the teacher began talking about something I had heard over fifty times. Same rant, same everything.

When she didn't answer I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Her lips were parted slightly, a small quiver to them as she stared straight ahead. I remembered the warm feeling of her lips with mine, it had made my body that had been cold for a hundred years or so fill with this radiating warmth.

"Nichole," I said, desperate to get anything from her as acknowledgment I existed.

"Don't talk to me," he words were a light breeze in the air I barely heard.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Why?" I asked, my voice a whisper as my heart took the blow that came from her saying to not talk to her. She didn't respond.

"Don't shut me out," I begged, unconsciously leaning closer to her, not even trying to pay attention to the teacher. No movement except the rise and fall of her breathing. No sound from her except the beating of her heart.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"Nichole," I begged again, my voice low.

"Please," I continued.

She pursed her lips like she was willing herself to stay silent.

"Emmett, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us? Or is that privilege reserved to Nichole?" the teacher asked. I almost growled at him but stopped myself. "I was just asking her if I could borrow a pencil," I said, my voice more than a little sarcastic. He turned back to the board and I turned back to Nichole.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

I kept begging her, over and over again but she never even looked at me, never said anything else. A horror soon consumed me. She would never speak to me again.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

The bell rang too soon and she walking out of the room.

"Nichole!" I said, gently grabbing her arm. She didn't turn, she just froze.

"Please talk to me, Nichole. I won't be able to take it if you just ignore me." I pleaded in one last ditch effort.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life _

Nichole didn't turn as she said, "Neither can I."

Her voice was soft and told me she had given up. She kept walking, easily pulling out of my weak hold. Josh waited outside the door, watching her. He glanced at me once then smiled in some sick triumph before jerking her close to him and walking off.

I ran out into the crowed hall and watched them walk out the door and into the pouring rain.

_I will save her, I will stop him. _

I swore to myself before turning and walking down the hallway.

Nichole's Point of View-

* * *

The silenced between Emmett and me almost killed me from the inside out. He was the only contact with people other than Josh and occasionally my parents I had for a while. It was addicting, being able to talk and interact with another person that I wasn't afraid of. Saturday slowly dragged itself up to me and Josh appeared at my door.

"We decided we're going to La Push." Josh told me, smiling sweetly and gently putting his arm around my waist. I smiled back at him, my body going into a slight ease. We got in his car and drove to La Push, where the rest of the jocks waited.

"Come one Josh!" one of them shouted over the roar of the pounding rain. They were all by the water, not wearing shirts.

"I'll be back in half an hour. Love you." Josh said, kissing me on the forehead and hugging me quick before running off and diving into the frigid water with his friends.

_They'll get frostbite_, I thought to myself, sitting on the wet pavement. I held my head up in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. The salty ,moist wind kept slapping up against me, so much that I eventually just closed my eyes.

Through the roar of the wind, water and the guys shouting at each other I somehow heard a low, piercing wolf howl. I recognized as sounding exactly the same as the one I heard a few nights ago. It cut off abruptly and off in the distance I heard shouting ,not coming from the guys in the water.

"You can't stop me!" a voice, closer now, shouted.

The voice had the desperation of a gunman about to kill hundreds of innocent people.

"I need to see her! You of all people should know I do!" the voice continued. I looked over my shoulder at the menacing forest close by. I glanced back at the guys only once, surprised they weren't hearing this. Suddenly a familiar guy ran out of the forest, followed by several other guys.

All of them were Quileutes, their darker skin not having much contrast from the forest behind them. One of them was shouting to the others something along the lines of "Get him!" and they obeyed, trying their best to stop Seth.

Slowly I got up and started backing away.

Seth's eyes were locked onto me as his friends grabbed his arms and struggled to pull him back a little. The guy that seemed in charge of them was looking from Seth to me, shaking his head in some denial. "It's suppose to be _rare_, for God's sake_._" he grumbled under his breath.

The two people constraining Seth looked to the man for some command. Seth's shaggy hair was covering the tops of his eyes as he kept trying to come forward.

"Sam?" persisted one the two holding Seth as Sam said nothing.

"Sam, I swear." Seth begged him, only glancing at Sam as he promised some earlier promise. "Seth, promising isn't enough some times…I'll let you though." Sam said, his voice grim as he seemed to be seeing some old memory far away.

"Thank you," Seth breathed out in relief as if the world had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Lets go, Jared. Paul stay here." Sam said, motioning for Jared to follow him. They walked away and even though the situation was less frightening I kept backing away for a little before turning and pretending I saw nothing. I slowly sat down on the wet sand, staring straight ahead.

Paul's Point Of View-

I looked at the girl appraisingly.

At the moment she looked like she was sick but I guessed that when she got better she'd be pretty nice to look at.

"Talk to her for me." Seth said suddenly, looking up to me, hopeful.

"Why me? You're the guy that's been almost dead over not seeing her for days." I said.

"She probably thinks I'm some messed up wacko!" Seth said, raising his hands for exaggeration. I laughed.

"She'd be right then, Mr. I-Still-Watch-Teletubies." I said.

Seth glared at me with all his seventeen year old might.

"Fine fine, I'll talk to the chick. Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky." I taunted as I started walking to her. "Paul, I will rip your arms off if you even think of that." Seth growled.

I sighed lightly to myself. What happened to The-Word-Is-Awesome-I-Love-Everything!- Seth?

Well, at least he doesn't act like he's gay anymore.

I dropped my body to the ground next to the small framed girl and grinned at her.

"I'm Paul." I introduced, holding my hand out. She stared at me for a few seconds like I was the insane one before hesitantly setting her hand in mine. I mentally cringed. Her skin was cold, almost as cold as a leech's.

"I'm Nichole." she replied, quickly taking her hand back. I nodded.

"Okay, see that kid over there?" I asked, hitching my thumb back to Seth who was pathetically standing there, watching intently. She nodded slowly.

"He thinks you're hot and wants to get to know you, so I'm gonna go bring him over and let you two talk." I said as I stood back up. I walked over to Seth, grabbed his arms and dragged him over to Nichole. I shoved him down, my hands secured onto his shoulders.

"There, my work as Doctor Love is done for the day. I'm retiring." I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh. Hi." Seth said, his eyes wide.

"Hi…?" I replied, my eyes probably equally wide.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." he suddenly apologized.

"It's okay." I said, slightly nodding my head.

"Thank you." he said, smiling widely at me as if my "it's okay" meant the world to him. I heard Josh shout something and I turned my head to see him making his way over to me, the other guys still in the water and not here to completely protect me from his wrath.

"Hey Nichole… And you are…?" Josh asked, his eyes flashing at me. I stayed silent as Seth answered. "I'm Seth Clearwater. You?"

"I'm Josh, Nichole's boyfriend." he said, his voice slightly drawling the "boyfriend" part. Seth's eyes turned hard.

"Boyfriend?" Seth repeated. Josh nodded, smiling kindly as he grabbed my elbow and jerked me up.

"Lets go Nichole, it's getting late. Nice meeting you Seth." Josh said, his voice close to breaking with anger. Josh jerked me to turn around and we started walking back to his car, although I was mainly being dragged. I looked over my shoulder at Seth who was now standing there, his face a mask.

"Goodbye." I mouthed to him silently. He just kept staring at me with anguish filled eyes.

* * *

Emmett's Point Of View-

_How can I pretend that I don't see_

_What you hide so carelessly?_

_I saw her bleed_

_You heard me breathe_

_And I froze inside myself and turned away_

_I must be dreaming_

I was sitting at my desk, my fingers crushing the pencil I was holding. I tried to pretend it was Josh with success. The pencil snapped as I twisted my fingers and I smiled grimly.

_We all live and_

_We all die but_

_That does not begin to justify you_

Next period was a study hall and I planned on visiting Nichole quick before my plan. I smiled wider as thoughts of confronting Josh flashed by.

I had been waiting for too long, Nichole had been waiting for too long which only made what was to come more of a relief for me.

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No, I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not the real life_

_No, I must be dreaming_

Carlisle by no means approved of what I was going to do, this I knew for a fact. I had told him this morning myself just as Edward was about to tattletale on me. Carlisle still didn't think I should get involved with human matters but Nichole was fading every day that I did nothing, every day that she did nothing.

_Help .You know I've got to tell someone_

_Tell them what I know you've done_

_I fear you_

_But spoken fears can come true_

If I did nothing Nichole would be dead in a matter of weeks or months. My heart wrenched at the thought of never seeing her again, the thought of going to her funeral and knowing the rest of my existence I could have saved her but didn't.

_We all live and_

_We all die but_

_That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems _

_Not what you think _

_No, I must be dreaming _

_It's only in my mind _

_Not the real life _

_No, I must be dreaming _

I had seen abuse relationships before, I would of had to living all the years I have, but this was different somehow. When I compared the thought of another person getting killed because of a abusive relationship and Nichole getting killed because of it Nichole by far won my concern and attention for some reason.

_We all live and_

_We all die but_

_That does not begin to justify you_

The bell rang and I stood up. Alice locked eyes with me for a second before I broke it and started walking to Nichole's Study Hall.

Alice knew helping Nichole was right but she didn't want me to kill Josh. It was funny how I never even told her I wanted to kill him. I never said that but she assumed it. I guess she was right to assume that notion.

_It's not what it seems _

_Not what you think _

_No, I must be dreaming _

_It's only in my mind _

_Not the real life _

_No, I must be dreaming _

I walked down the crowded hall and people moved out of my way. I was intimidating and I knew it, they knew it too. I didn't particularly care I scared people at this moment though.

_Not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_I must be dreaming_

_Just in my mind_

_Not real life_

_I must be dreaming_

I walked into the loud room and walked directly to her. She was staring at a blank piece of her journal paper. Before I got to her she started drawing some animal. When I reached her she had finished the main outline of it. A wolf stared back at her, it's eyes intense but at the same time pain filled.

"Nichole." I said, wishing she would stop drawing that wolf. She looked up but said nothing.

"Will you sit with me and my family at lunch?" I asked her. Josh would be angry as hell after this period ended and I didn't want him to take it out on Nichole.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he_

_Swears he loves you_

Alice had also been pestering me to get Nichole to sit with us as a permanent transition. Alice got very attached to Nichole in those few minutes she had been with us.

"I can't." she said, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "

Please," I said, leaning closer to her. She shook her head side to side then went back to drawing without a last glance at me. I tried to tell myself she was only being like this because of Josh and that it wasn't because she hated me but my mind wouldn't accept it

I turned and left the Study Hall ,heading for Josh. I found him in his Study Hall. As soon as he saw me he stood up, said a quick "I'll be back in a second" to his friends and then strode over, shutting the door behind him.

"Nice to see you again ,Emmett." he said, smiling.

"I know what you do to her." I told him, going straight to the point of this visit. His eyes widened before he regained composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said innocently.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Josh. I've seen the bruises, I've seen how you control her." I growled. Josh smiled at me.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

"You have , have you?" Josh asked, grinning now. I glared at him, saying nothing.

"No one will believe you, you know." he said, shrugging.

"What do you mean? She has the bruises all over her for evidence." I said, arms crossed.

"Bruises mean nothing if the person wearing them won't charge me." he said, grinning wickedly. "Nichole won't say one word against me." he continued.

At that moment I fought the urge to kill Josh by slamming his head into the floor. Josh was right, Nichole wouldn't say he did it. She'd say "I fell" or something.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

"Why do you do this to her?" I demanded. Josh said nothing instead glancing through the window at his friends.

"It's fun and all talking to you ,Emmett, but I have to go." he said, opening the door and starting to go in. I grabbed the back of his shirt, pulled him back and shoved him against the wall.

_One day she will tell you that she has enough_

_It's coming round again_

_One day she will tell you that she has enough_

_He's coming round again_

Josh laughed and I pushed him into the wall harder.

_Do you feel like a man_

_when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend_

_One day, this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

"One day she won't be afraid of you, Josh. One day she'll learn what kind of monster you are and she'll be tired of you." I said quietly, my eyes locked on him.

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

"And when that day comes, I hope you know that I'll be ready." I dropped him back to his feet and walked away.

* * *

Nichole's Point Of View-

I usually know why Josh is mad but today it came out of nowhere. He said nothing as he pushed me roughly to the ground and kicked me in the side. I curled up in on myself, but that didn't help me any.

He kicked me once more then used his foot to turn me over. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up then slapped me. My cheek burned and stung but I kept quiet as he dropped me back to the floor, my head landing hard.

"Did you tell Emmett Cullen anything?" Josh demanded, towering over me.

"No." I lied, holding my head between my knees.

"How did he find out?" Josh asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"I don't know." I said, shaking. Josh grunted in annoyance and I heard my door slam open. I pulled myself up, rising from the floor like I was lifting a five hundred pound weight.

I took deep breaths, my head titled to the side, eyes closed. I pursed my lips shut, opened my eyes and went downstairs. The red mark on my cheek was already fading.

A question ran through my head as I sat at the kitchen table.

_How does Josh know that Emmett knows?_

"You okay sweetie? You look a little out of it." my mother ask as she sets a plate full of food in front of me. I stare at it, a slight glare on my lips and eyes.

"I'm fine." I finally gulp and pick up my fork. I poke food into my mouth and end up eating only one quarter of all the food on my plate before excusing myself and going up stairs. I pull out my drawing journal and a black pen after taking a shower and changing into pajamas. I start to finish sketching out a familiar wolf when I hear a tap on my window. I look up then over to my window.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here, and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here, and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away..._

I don't see anyone in the pitch black night so I get up, dropping my journal and pen to the bed. I shuffle my feet over the cold wood floor and open the window, leaning out.

Cold hands grab me around the waist and pull me over the window edge, leaving me to fall into the dark.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die..._

I scream as I fall. Suddenly a cold hand is grasping my hand and pulling me up into the tree.

There's little room in the tree's branch so whoever had a hold of my hand pulled me close to them. I bump into a cold chest and look up. Through the black leaves of the tree moon light filters down, just enough so I can see a shadowed face. Emmett.

"Good God, Nichole, you put banshees to shame." Emmett laughed, his body shaking next to me. I stare at him, mouth open for a second before laughing once.

"What do you expect? You pulled me out a window." I said, acutely aware that our bodies were touching. "By the way, why did you pull me out of my room?" I asked.

"Because your parents are still awake and if I talked to you in your room they would hear us." he explained.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I cautiously asked.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow, I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain, if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away..._

He didn't say anything, his face going grim. He looked down and I followed his gaze. His pale hand touched my side and I winced as he gently pressed against the tender, new bruise. Warm tears slid from the corners of my eyes and I wouldn't let myself look Emmett in the eyes.

His strong, cold arms went around me, pulling me closer to him. I hugged Emmett back, burying my face.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die..._

I don't know how long we just stood in that tree while he comforted me, but eventually I was able to stop crying.

"I have to go back to bed." I whispered, letting go of my comfort and safety.

"Here, let me help-" Emmett started but stopped himself when I easily climbed up the tree to my window and climbed in. I looked back out over the ledge at him and smiled a little.

"Practice." I said.

"Bye Emmett," I continued, shutting the window.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me, I fear_

_She beckons me, shall I give in?_

_Upon my end, shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die..._

I crawled back into my bed and picked up the pen ,staring at the picture. Suddenly inspiration was drained from me.

I abruptly closed the journal and set it on the nightstand with the pen. I pulled the covers over me and clicked off the light.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die..._

Emmett's comfort was gone now, leaving with him. I shivered and pulled the comforter tighter around my body.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light..._

_Never sleep, never die..._

* * *

We walked past Emmett and Josh glanced back at him, grinning. I didn't let myself even so much as look at Emmett longer than a second so I didn't how Emmett was reacting to Josh doing this.

I had had no contact with Emmett at all for the past two days because Josh always seemed to be around, always watching.

Emmett's Point Of View-

The last contact with Nichole I'd had was the night I pulled her out of her window and to Edward's grief I had been playing that whole scene over and over again, just to remember the feeling of her talking to me and the feeling of just being able to be there for her. I didn't know what it was doing to her but not being able to talk or interact with her was slowly killing me from the inside.

Poor Jasper could barely stand being in the same room as me anymore. Everyone in my family seemed liked they pitied me except for Rosalie and Alice.

In fact a day ago Alice had even told me "Stop sulking like a lost six year old, it's your damn fault." To which I responded with, "How the hell it is my fault?! Why is it always my stupid fault!?" Then Alice told me to quit PMS'ing and skipped away, humming "Walking On Sunshine".

I dropped my head into my hands, muttering to myself about pixies with mood swings.

Nichole's Point Of View-

I stared blankly out ahead of me, not seeing the other students or anything. I didn't want to see anything. I didn't want to feel anything.

I just wanted to be empty again, like I used to be before Emmett came. Everything was so simple, easy, before he came with his family. I used to feel nothing, I used to live life with no purpose really, which was fine with me. But suddenly I can't live like that anymore. Emotions swirled through my body, dragging me away from my easy life into a new one full of pain.

Now that I knew there was such a thing as safety I wanted it, now that I knew there was someone who knew about Josh I wanted to talk to them. Which was bad for me, because I couldn't have those things. If Emmett never came I wouldn't want those things.

The bell rang, high and shrill. I got up and walked across the floor. Just as I was about to leave as cold hand gently took my wrist. I turned, staying silent as I stared at Emmett.

"Here, it's for your mom from mine's." he handed me a post card, his hand lingering on mine.

"Sorry it's late notice." he said, finally pulling his hand away. I looked down at the card and scanned it over. It was an invitation for a jewelry party of some sort. I nodded to Emmett once in thanks then walked into Josh's arms.

Josh hugged me tight, constricting my breathing. He smiled at Emmett over my shoulder and squeezed tighter. I heard a low growl from behind me but before I could look behind me Josh was already dragging me away from Emmett and out the school doors into the darkened world. Josh said nothing to me as he walked me to my house, saying goodbye and kissing me on the cheek before leaving. I turned to go in and realized why he hadn't hurt me.

My mom stood there, holding the door open and smiling. I handed her the post card and brushed past her and I went into the house.

"Oh, this sounds nice, Nichole." she commented, following me into the kitchen.

"I've been wanting to meet Mrs. Cullen." she said.

"It says that I can bring guest too. You should come with me!" she enthused. My head snapped up.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?" she asked, setting the card down on the island. I tried to say something but nothing came out. "See? No reason not to come. Be ready to leave in an hour." she cheerily said, then turned to wash dishes.

Why ,God, why?

* * *

Emmett's Point Of View-

"Mom," I begged for the tenth time.

"Do not talk to her at all. _Please_." I knew Esme was dying to meet Nichole but I also knew she would embarrass me somehow, some way in the process.

"Calm down, Emmett dear." she said, setting her hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just nervous." I said.

Nichole's Point Of View-

I stared at the giant house that was placed in a crook of all the trees. It was beautiful. My mom parked next to the other cars and we got out. I could see a pale, slim figure in the doorway of the house, she was smiling sweetly as everyone came in. We walked up the steps to her and she held her hand out to my mom.

"I'm Esme Cullen, thank you so much for coming." she introduced then smiled a me.

"It's wonderful to meet you too Nichole," she said as I half hid behind my mom. I smiled tentatively back at her, wondering how she knew my name. She gestured for us to enter the house and we did. We were in a large livening room that was colored in different shades of white. Twenty or so people talked with each other and looked at tables set up.

My mom almost immediately abandoned me to go talk with other adults. I slowly backed away from the people and stood in a corner, trying to blend into the wall.

Emmett's Point Of View-

"Go in there, you big moron!" Alice said, her voice high from irritation.

"No!" I said, glancing back out into the living room every few seconds.

"Why not? Too chicken? Sudden case of butterflies?" Alice scoffed, hands on her hips. "You'll never get her to talk to you again if you don't _try. Now since it's clear you won't make the first move I will go out there and talk with her then you come in. Understand?" Alice was like a drill sergeant now. She reminded me of a teacher I had fifty or so years ago, that teacher was like a demon from hell but she knew how to give people the desire to do anything ._

_I nodded in confirmation, Alice put on her best smile and skipped out into the living room, her short purple dress swishing around her knees. I watched in awe as she easily conversed with everyone, and then continued to walk right over to Nichole and start chatting at her a hundred miles per second. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, do you like our house?" she asked, smiling at me as she stood next to me.

"Yes, it's beautiful." I said, wondering where she came from. One minute I was alone, the next I had her standing next to me.

"Thanks. Esme, my adopted mom, loves designing houses and stuff like that." Alice sang, gazing at everything around her.

"Adopted?" I asked before I could stop myself. Alice just smiled over at me though with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, we're all adopted."

"Oh." I went silent, feeling very sorry I had said anything. Esme walked to the front of the room then, catching everyone's attention. It was impossible to not notice any of the Cullens, they were unnaturally gorgeous, and graceful. It wasn't just that either, any time one of them enters a room there's this presence about them, something telling you they aren't normal.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to this party and for welcoming me to town. So, today, to show my appreciation, I've set up a jewelry show with my daughter, Alice." Esme said, her hands folded in front of her. Alice, on cue, jumped up and seemingly danced over to her adopted mom. Esme smiled, a mother smile that filled you with warmth, down at her. "Alice dear, I'm guessing you'd like to start?" she asked. Alice nodded, smiling like an angel. Esme sat down on a couch next to some of the other guest.

"Hi everyone! Okay, the first piece is this silver, heart locket." Alice picked up the necklace off the table behind her and held it out for everyone to see, her small slender fingers daintily holding it.

"It can hold a picture on one side and on the other side is an inscription saying "With all my heart.""

The small silver heart glinted in the light, dangling from the small chain. I pull my arms behind my back and lean against it, watching as Alice gently picks up another necklace. My eyes wander as I slowly lose interest. I didn't mean to be rude, I was just never interested in jewelry that wasn't handmade. Suddenly a ice cold finger touched the bare skin on my arms. I jump and look to my left. Emmett stands there, smiling just a little at me. I smile back a little as well without thinking.

_Stop it_, I scold myself. The smile drops and I quickly look forward again.

"You want to go outside with me?" he lips were at my ear, his cool breath fanning out. I shook my head no once, eyes set straight ahead.

"Come on, please. Just for a few minutes."

I kept my gaze even a second longer before I gave in, knowing some time I'd pay hell for giving in. "Sure," I kept my voice a whisper. He gestured for me to walk ahead of him. I started silently walking towards the door, glancing at Alice who was sure to notice my leave. Her eyes met mine for a split second and she winked. I shook my head a little ,continuing out the door. I heard Emmett close the door behind us and I turned to face him, my arms crossed as I held my elbows.

"I'm glad you came." he said, watching my tiny movements. My fingers tightened around my elbows, I moved the back of my heel up, then let my old worn out Conversed foot drop back to the porch floor. I finally made myself look back up to him. I forced my tensed shoulders to relax while I simultaneously sighed.

"I don't know how many times I've told you this Emmett, but you need to leave me alone."

"Can I ask you something?" he said, completely ignoring my words. "Do I annoy you? Or is it just because of Josh that you hate me so much?" he continued without letting me answer his original question.

"I don't hate you." I said, looking at the cloudy gray sky above his head.

"You don't? You act like it." he said.

"I don't hate you!" I repeated ,strained. It was moments like these I was indecisive on whether or not I wanted to laugh at him, or scream at him. "I know it seems like I'd rather commit suicide," he flinched almost unnoticeably. "Than be around you but it's really not like that. It's for your safety and mine that you stay away from me." I continued.

"My safety? Nichole, I'm fine and am always going to be fine, you on the other hand are _dying_." he said. "I'm not dying." I said, looking over my shoulder into the dense, dark woods surround us.

"Let me be psychic here and guess: you want to go back inside now and completely ignore me the rest of your life." he said.

"Stop that!" I yelled, turning around in a flash to face him. Emmett looked taken back by my behavior but I didn't stop.

"You act like you know me, you act like without you I'm going to curl into a ball and die. You act like I should be grateful you moved here and ruined my life. I've got news for you," I took a breath, staring at him evenly.

"You don't know me and you never will, I've lasted for two years without dying and without you, I'm not grateful you moved here, in fact I wish you never had! You think you're helping me and saving me but you're _not_. You're doing the exact opposite." my words spilled out before I could stop them. I gulped down the apology I wanted to give him and stared at my feet.

"I thought you didn't hate me?" he asked, my rant not even affecting him. I looked up and glared at his calm face. I shook my head to stop myself from swearing at him, turned and walked off the porch and down to the driveway.

"Where are you going?" he said, appearing next to me so quickly it shouldn't of been humanly possible. "Somewhere away from you." I responded, my shoes slapping against the pavement as I walked faster and faster. "I refuse to put up with you." I muttered, annoyed he was still next to me.

"You're my guest, you have to put up with me. And it's rude to just leave a party." he argued.

"I don't care." I snapped, stopping to face him for only a second before starting to run down the long driveway.

"Nichole!" he shouted after me. The clouds above rumbled with warning of a storm and I hoped I'd somehow make it to my house before it started raining. With my luck though, of course, it started raining just then. "Nichole stop!" Emmett shouted, his voice surprisingly close. He was right on my heels. I didn't respond, instead running faster. The trees passed us, dozens after dozens but I didn't stop. That was until I tripped over my own feet and flew foreword onto the pavement. Cool, strong arms caught me just before my face connected with pavement, they encircled me in a cage of protection.

We fell over on the wet forest floor next to the driveway, Emmett hovering over me and my back against the ground. I was breathing heavy as I stared up at him, his face inches above mine. He stared back, his gold eyes smoldering. Emmett's hands were placed on either side of my shoulders, his legs on either side of mine. My arms were bent, the back of my hands on the ground just next to my head. I could hear my heart thrumming in my ears and I swear he probably heard it too.

Emmett's Point Of View-

Her heart beat was as fast a humming birds' and she was breathing heavily, staring up at me. Her eyes were wide, and deep blue, her dark hair was splayed out all around her head. Her sweet breath blew over my face, suffocating me. I was probably delusional, so what happened next she couldn't blame me for. It was also her fault for looking that beautiful, which only added to her suffocating-capable breath. I closed the final two inches between our faces and kissed her, my hand holding the side of her delicate face. Her soft lips were sweeter than her breath, which also was her fault for causing me to even pull her closer to me.

I knew she was already mad as hell at me from earlier and this was only increasing it by a hundred percent a second but I couldn't stop myself. Off in the distance I could hear Alice yelling at the top of her tiny lungs for me and Nichole but I ignored it, wanting to enjoy this moment as long as physically possible. For Nichole though, that wasn't too long. I pulled back and she opened her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"You are going to be the death of me." she swore under her breath. I shook my head.

"Why do you have to be so negative? I was having a moment and all, then you go and say depressing things."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry to kill your buzz after you kissed me without my permission."

_At least she's not pissed yet_, I think to myself.

"Now please get off me." she said. I grinned and pushed myself up in one motion. I held my hand out to help her up and she just stared at it. Slowly she hesitantly set her small, pale hand in mine. My fingers closed around her hand and I gently pulled her up to me. I was pushing boundaries I had already broken. "Emmett," she shook her head, eyes closed.

"What?" I asked, bending my head down next to her face.

"You…." she couldn't find words but I knew what she wanted to say. She wanted me to leave her alone. I couldn't though, it was almost impossible to just leave her be.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." I said.

"I know you aren't." she sighed quietly. There was a buzzing noise suddenly. She shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small silver cell phone a second after I heard it.

"Hello?" she asked, pulling back from me and running a hand through her hair. I didn't think it was humanly possible but her face grew paler and she seemed to shrink. "I'm at the Cullens," she spoke and winced. "Love you too. Bye." she whispered, closing the phone. I had heard his side of the conversation. "You aren't leaving." I said. She looked up to me like she was too exhausted to even respond. Instead she brushed past me and out onto the driveway. She shoved her hands in her jeans pockets and started walking.

"Nichole, I am not letting you leave just to go meet up with him." I ran in front of her, momentarily hearing Carlisle mentally yell at me for not running human speed.

"Yes, you are." she said, not even looking at me.

"No, I'm not." I said, stopping. She stopped walking and looked at me.

"If you care about my life you will." she said.

"I do care about your life, more than you'll ever know, which is why I'm not letting you leave." She didn't say anything, just walked around me. I could tell I wouldn't get anywhere by just verbal arguments. I carefully grabbed the back of her right arm and pulled her over to a large tree. I put my arms out on either side of her arms so she couldn't move. I leaned in close and said, "You are not leaving."

"There are a lot of things I'm afraid of Emmett, but I'm not about to let you be one of them." she said, her voice low.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you just have to listen to me." I said, moving closer to her.

"And if I refuse?" she asked. I stared into her deep eyes, not saying anything. She closed her eyes, turning her face the other way. Her Converse slid up to my shoes and she slid down the tree and ducked under my arm.

"Sorry Emmett." she said and started running.

Nichole's Point Of View-

I never looked back at him as I ran. I knew what I would see. It seemed like no matter what I did, I always disappointed someone. My lungs burned for rest as I came to a stop at the very edge of the Cullens' driveway where Josh was, waiting in his car. I took my death walk up to the car and got in the passenger's seat, pulling the door shut behind me.

"Why were you at the Cullens?" he asked calmly, starting to drive down the road.

"My mom was invited to a party there and she took me along." I said, holding my hand that was in a fist on my lap.

_They've clipped my wings again _

_tore them apart and then _

_left me _

_No use to fly away to _

_my yesterday _

_of freedom _

_My eyes died back that day _

_seeing the hurt I may have done _

_Beat me instead of them _

_pain is my only zen _

_of fun _

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" he asked. I didn't say anything.

"God damn it, Nichole!" he shouted, pounding his fist on the steering wheel once. I leaned closer to the door ,my eyes locked on his fist. It was his right hand, the hand he always used. I could pictured my stomach as the steering wheel; him punching it while it said nothing.

"I _told_ you to stay away from him!" he continued. My eyes slid up to his lips as he yelled. They were the same lips that always shouted, yelled, and told me I was a horrible person, a person that was lucky to live an hour more. Josh drove faster, pushing his foot on the pedal. We came into the inner part of Forks and I was looking at his pocket now.

The dull red edge of a small object shined, announcing it's presence to me. A small pocketknife, the one he used on me the day he was going to truly carry through with his threats.

"You better stay away from Cullen. All of them. You're lucky I haven't done anything to them yet." he continued. My eyes shot up to his face.

"What?" my voice was breathless.

"You heard me." he growled. I had heard him. He was going to hurt the Cullens if I interacted with them again. I had to warn Emmett, I frantically thought as we came to a an abrupt stop in my driveway. Josh leaned over the seat and pulled my face to his, kissing me painfully. I forced myself to kiss him back. When he finally let go of me, my head ached.

"I'll see you later." he said, glaring at nothing. I got out quickly and started walking to my house door. "Nichole," I heard him yell. I turn back around, waiting.

"I love you." he grinned at me and I remember the sweet Josh that does love me.

"I love you too." I replied, smiling faintly back.

_I'll go where secrets are sold _

_where roses unfold _

_I'll sleep as time goes by _

I turned the door knob and step inside to my house.

"Oh, you're home?" my dad asked, leaning over the counter. I nodded silently, already starting for the stairs. "Wait, princess." he said. That was my dad's cheesy nickname for me. I used to joke about how original it was, but the humor wasn't there anymore. It disappeared.

"There's a message from that Emmett boy on the machine for you." he indicates with a nod to the phone. "Okay." I answered with all the control I could muster. I reach to my right and press the play button on the phone's system.

"Hey Nichole, it's me Emmett, call me when you get the chance. Bye." it was short and he sounded impatient. I grabbed the phone off the receiver and jogged up the steep steps. I shuffled across the wood floor and enter my dark room. I don't bother flipping the light on, instead dropping to my bed and turning my lamp on. I remember the number for the Cullen house off the invitation and start dialing. "Hello, this is Jasper Hale." a voice answers.

"Uh. I'm Nichole and Emmett called me…" I trailed off ,my eyes darting all around my room as I let the conversation fall awkwardly.

"Oh, hello Nichole. I will go get my brother for you." I clutched the phone in my both my hands, holding it my ear as I wait.

"Nichole are you alright?" are the first words out of Emmett's mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said almost impatiently. "But Emmett, Josh said he's going to hurt your family if you don't stay away from me." I babbled out before he can stop me. Emmett doesn't say anything for a second but then he laughs once darkly.

"My family and I will be perfectly okay, Nichole. It's you I'm worried about."

_So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song _

_blood on my hands to stay strong _

_The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong _

_there is no right to heal the wrong _

_soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die _

_I can't throw up don't think I even want to try _

"Don't be. I'm fine. I always have been, I always will be." I said into the phone shaking my head.

"You can't lie to me anymore, you do know that right? I can tell when you're lying." he said and I could picture him leaning back against a wall, one arm crossed over his chest as he held the phone to his ear and stared at a ceiling.

"I know. Old habits die hard."

"New habits die hard too, sometimes." Emmett muttered and I couldn't tell if he meant for me to hear it.

A long, low wolf howl comes to my ears and I look at the window while saying , "I have to go, Emmett. I'll see you at school. Bye." I started to get up.

"Bye Nichole."

I clicked the phone off and set it on my bed then walk over to the window cautiously and lift it open.

_You still can't make me cry _

_you've pinned this butterfly _

_down _

_My fire's burning out _

_kill my flame without _

_a frown _

_And starving hurts the soul _

_when you're hungry for _

_some love _

_So if I close my eyes _

_I can really fly _

_above _

The same wolf from days ago starts another pained howl that echoes into my room. I turn away from the window and grab my hoodie. I pull it on over my head then jog down the stairs into the living room.

"I'm going for a walk," I called into the kitchen.

"Okay. Be careful and don't get lost." my dad replied cheerfully. I nodded to myself and leave the house. I walked quickly around the wall of my house, turning a corner into the forest of a backyard. I wasn't afraid of the wolf attacking me, it seemed like fear had been drained from my body for a while as I jogged through the forest, turning and jumping as I searched for the wolf.

Every few seconds another howl burst out, helping me pinpoint where it's coming from.

_I'll go where secrets are sold _

_where roses unfold _

_I'll sleep as time goes by _

Slowly the howl becomes louder and louder as I get closer and closer. I accidentally step on a branch in my race to find the wolf and it cracks as it snaps in half. The howls cuts off abruptly. I continued in the direction I last heard the howl coming from and as I push some tall ferns away I freeze in my steps.

Seth stands there with Paul covering his mouth with his hand. Their heads snap up to look at me.

"Uh…" Paul trails off, letting go of Seth. Seth doesn't anything, instead just staring at me with the same weird look in his eyes.

"Nichole." he breathed, smiling.

"I…Um.. I was just looking for-" I cut myself off, realizing how weird it would sound if I told them I was looking for a wolf. A small breeze that I barely notice floats by and plays with my hair. Paul and Seth both stiffen and their eyes darken.

"Oh God, she's been hanging around-" Paul cuts himself off then looks around. "Seth, lets get out of here in case they're following her. The two of us can't take all of them, no matter how strong I am. " Paul urged

"I'm not just leaving her!" Seth replied and I notice that he seems taller, now he's almost Paul's height. "No dip Sherlock. We're bringing her with us to Emily's." Paul rolls his eyes as if Seth missed the most obvious thing in the world. Seth glared at him then turns back to me, grinning.

"Come on, you're going to meet Emily." Seth said. I shake my head no.

"I have to get back to my house." I said quietly, already edging back.

"Please, Nichole. Please." Seth begged and I wonder if I leave he'll spontaneously die. He's acting like that would happen.

"…Okay. But only for a few minutes." I slowly said and start coming forward. Paul nods and starts further into the forest. Seth waits for me and walks next to me as we follow Paul.

"Why do I have to meet Emily?" I asked, stepping over a fallen baby tree.

"Because Seth's an idiot, which means you get the privilege of learning all our boring history and getting sucked into our messed up world. " Paul called back. I look at Seth questioningly.

"It's confusing but don't worry, you'll understand it in a little while." he smiled at me.

I smiled tentatively back but only because I felt awkward. Why were Seth and Paul out in the forest behind my house? Why did I have to get sucked up into their "messed up world"? And why the hell doe Seth always give me that weird look? I tripped suddenly and it brought me off my thought process. Seth grabbed my wrist to stop me from falling and I flinched.

He let go but I could still feel his hand. His hand was burning hot, like he had a fever but a hundred times worse.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked, standing up right.

"No." he shook his head side to side a little slowly. I shut my mouth and didn't say anything else, instead starting to walk again. Seth was quiet too as he started walking. After a few minutes Paul disappeared from in front of us as he pushed some bushes aside and went foreword. We followed and stepped out into a small clearing. A small white house sat in the nook of trees, cheerful and bright.

"Emily, we have a new friend!" Paul shouted, walking right into the house through the open screen door. I glanced at Seth and he smiled reassuringly back. We walked across the small patch of clear ground to the small porch. I looked over at Seth again before going in.

"It's okay." he says. I take a deep breath and walk in, Seth following right behind me.

The kitchen is small and cheerful, like the rest of the house. There's a woman standing by the oven, looking right at the door. My mouth drops open a little as I see a long pink scar the goes down her face, curving the corner of her mouth into a permanent grimace. I closed my mouth quickly, her eyes locking with mine. They weren't unfriendly.

"Hello." she said, smiling.

"I'm Emily," she walked foreword, holding her hand out to me. I shake her browned hand that's a beautiful shade of light brown.

"I'm Nichole." I quietly replied, letting my arm drop to my side as soon as she lets go.

"I know. Seth's told me about you." she smiled again before turning back to the oven.

"Hey Em, when do the guys get back?" Paul asked and I notice he's dropped into a chair.

"In a few minutes." Emily bends and opens up the oven, pulling out a pan full of muffins with a gloved hand. She sets the steaming pan on the clean stove top. She pulls off the glove then turns around to face us again, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Nichole." she said. I nod silently in acknowledgement. Emily's crow black hair is pin straight and frames her face perfectly. The long scar is standing out, making it impossible not to notice it. I wonder what happened….

_So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song _

_blood on my hands to stay strong _

_the flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong _

_there is no right to heal the wrong _

_soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die _

_I can't throw up don't think I even want to _

_Try_

Behind me I suddenly hear male laughs and shouts. I turn a little just as several large, tall Quileute guys come in. I take steps back, accidentally bumping into Seth. He grabs my elbow and gently pulls my back next to him. I can feel the heat radiate off of him and into my skin, through my hoodie.

The guys that had just come in don't even notice me until Seth said, "Hey guys," which makes them whip around as if they suddenly sensed my presence. They all stare at me, then look over at Seth, then back to me.

"This is Nichole," Seth introduced, smiling, with the weird look on his face when he says my name. That look is so weird; like a deaf person hearing birds sing for the first time. One of the guys takes a step closer like he's inspecting me and Seth steps foreword, positioning himself halfway in front of me. The guy laughed and steps back. Seth's shoulders relaxed and he moves back to my side, smiling.

"So, Nichole, you're Seth's imprintee." the guy said, a smile on his lips. The voice is familiar.

"Embry?" I asked. He nodded.

"What's an imprintee?" I asked suddenly.

"Well, he's a werewolf and we do this thing called imprinting. Basically, to sum it all up, Seth is in love with you and always will be." he shrugged.

"What?" I repeat ,thinking he's joking.

"Love, it's when you care about-" I cut Embry off.

"No, no, the werewolf part." I said.

"He's a werewolf. We're all werewolves except Emily." he said, pointing to Seth. I turn to Seth, my eyes wide in disbelief.

"Werewolf? That's impossible. Werewolves don't exist." I said, backing away from Seth. The brightness in Seth's eyes dull within a second and he's shaking his head, holding his hand out to me and moving closer.

"Nichole, it's okay." Seth soothes.

"Werewolves don't exist. They just don't." I repeat, refusing to accept the impossible, refusing to accept insanity. I keep backing away, slowly moving to the door, The guys that had come in move out of my way, glancing at each other, their arms crossed over their bare chests.

"Nichole, it's okay, we won't hurt you." Seth said again, begging tinting his voice.

"You aren't a werewolf." I said, at the door now.

"Just give me a second Nichole and I'll explain everything." Seth promised. I shake my head no,

"No. You're insane. Werewolves don't exist and you aren't one." I said, turning and bolting.

Paul's Point Of view-

"Way to go ,doofus. You scared her off." I said, and punched Embry on the arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Seth was just standing there like a moron." he replied, holding his hand sup in defense. I glanced at Seth who's standing at the door motionless, staring at the forest where his imprint just ran for her life to get away from the psychotic people who "think" they're werewolves. Sam groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Someone go get her before it's get darker outside. Preferably someone who is not an idiot that blurts out hundred year old secrets." he muttered.

"Seth and I will." I volunteered, grabbing Seth's arm and jerking him outside with me.

"Come one, lover boy. Let's go get your girlfriend." I said, running into the forest. Seth followed me and once under the cover of shadows we took off our clothes so they wouldn't get shredded and phased.

_Well, at least she has common sense. _I think as I realize that she just ran straight back into the forest, following the same path we took to Emily's.

_Seth, you cut her off 300 yards ahead, I'll stay behind her so she can't just turn around._ Seth nods, his thoughts almost quiet, and kicks it into overdrive. Poor kid. His imprint basically just accused him of being insane and then ran away from him.

_Shut up ,Paul. _Seth growls. I almost wince at the pure anger and hatred in his thoughts. Seth didn't used to be like this, I think to myself, he used to be a nice, caring guy. But now he's imprinted, which has messed up his whole fucking life. I couldn't blame Nichole though, the poor chick had no clue what she'd done.

Emmett's Point Of View-

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound._

_Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and_

_Didn't know that I was going down._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Where I've been, well it's all a blur._

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure._

_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah, yeah._

I sat on the steps that led down to the driveway and stared into space, holding the phone in my hand. Her voice and her words ran through my mind at impossible speeds, even for me. _"Don't be. I'm fine. I always have been, I always will be." _She had been lying to me and we both knew it.

"Emmett," came Alice's voice to my ears. She sounded slightly worried.

"Something's happened with Nichole-" I stood up faster than a human could blink and faced her.

"What happened to her?" I asked, grabbing her small shoulders. Alice stayed calm despite my delirious behavior.

"I don't know, I was just showing some more jewelry while a vision of her leaving her house came but suddenly it cut off. Everything went black. I started looking again but nothing would come to me. You need to go check on her, Peter and Charlotte said they'd visit soon and they…." she trailed off, shaking her head which made her short black hair move. I knew what she was going to say. Peter and Charlotte aren't vegetarians like us.

"I'll be back in a while." I called over my shoulder as I started running for her house. It would be faster than driving.

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

She had to be okay. She had to be, I repeated to myself as I ran through the forest covered in green. Moss covered the rocks ,fallen trees and ground. The standing trees were covered in moss too. It was all green, too green.

Seth's Point Of View-

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself._

_I just wanted to know how it felt._

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense_

_Out of how and why this happened._

_Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_Yeah, yeah._

I could see her now. I could hear her breathing hard. I silently passed Nichole and kept running although I just wanted to phase out and apologize over and over until she forgave me. I couldn't bare the thought that she wanted me to stay away from her and never talk to her again. My heart couldn't handle watching her run from me.

My paws dug into the earth as I stopped in front of where Nichole would soon come. I sat down on my hunches, thinking that maybe I wouldn't be as menacing if I was standing. It doesn't matter, I angrily thought to myself, she already thinks you're a psycho who thinks he's a werewolf, she's already going to know you're a monster. The sound of light footsteps came to my ears and she appeared. As soon as she saw me she froze, her mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh my God…." she whispered, backing up. I didn't make eye contact with her, instead looking at her feet. Her Converse were muddy and grass stained from running, there were also tears in them.

_Seth, I'm right behind her. Bark or something to get her attention. I don't think running into me will do her any good, _came Paul's voice. I didn't want to bark at Nichole but he was right. I locked eyes with her and gently barked, standing up. She stopped, frozen with fear. Her deep blue eyes were wide and lined with dark, thick lashes. Her face was pale like a parasites but she was more beautiful than a vampire. Her slim body was hidden under an oversized gray hoodie. Her dark brown hair was almost black in the light of the forest.

The pain in my heart released slowly and hope that maybe this angel could forgive me for being a monster filled me. Maybe, just maybe…

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

A few feet behind Nichole, hidden in the trees was Paul. He phased and I felt his thoughts disappear from my head ,leaving me alone. I didn't watch as he pulled on his clothes.

"Nichole," he said once he finished. She didn't turn, still staring at me. There was a look in her eyes beneath the fear; like remembering.

"Nichole, it's okay. Seth won't hurt you." Paul promised lazily, coming up next to her.

"You…are….a werewolf." she slowly whispered, her eyes still wide. Paul nodded.

"So am I, and so are the rest of the people that were in Emily's house except Emily herself." Paul said. "Seth won't hurt you, you know. You can, like, pet him and stuff if you want." Paul added the whole "pet him" part slyly.

"Seriously, go pet him." he said when Nichole turned her head to stare at him incredulously. He grabbed her wrist , I growled lowly at that, and pulled her foreword to be a foot away from me. Nichole stared up at me and it was then I realized how thin and delicate she looked for a 17 year old. She was average height, coming up to my back in wolf form but she was thin, her wrist like toothpicks.

She didn't move, instead just continued staring. I bent down so I was on my stomach and watched her. Slowly her small hand moved away from her side and grazed the side of my muzzle. My brain and heart melted into a puddle and nothing went through me except pure warmth.

_From your face, your eyes_

_Are burning to me._

_You saved me, you gave me_

_Just what I need._

_Oh, just what I need._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

I closed my eyes in content and pressed my face further in her hand.

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

Nichole's Point of View-

I was petting a werewolf. Actually, I was petting Seth, the werewolf. The one that looked exactly like the one in my dreams. This is impossible. Werewolves don't exist, kept running through my head, but here I was, petting a werewolf that supposedly imprinted on me. Imprinted…

"_Well, he's a werewolf and we do this thing called imprinting. Basically, to sum it all up, Seth is in love with you and always will be." _I quickly pulled my hand back from Seth and looked away. He can't be in love with me, not only was it emotionally impossible for Seth, it was physically impossible for Seth to love me. I was with Josh, and Seth supposedly being in love with me would hurt both himself and me.

"Okay. So you are all werewolves." I summed up slowly, looking over at Paul. He nodded.

"Great. I'm going to go home and scream into my pillow now. Have a nice night." I joked, just wanting to get away now before Seth could talk to me anymore about any of this. Paul laughed and Seth barked playfully, like he was laughing.

I glanced back over at Seth who was now as tall as a horse, muscular and covered in gray fur that shined in the little light still pouring down through the green tree tops. I started backing away again but stopped when Paul said, "See ya later Nichole. Seth will come over to your house tomorrow afternoon so we can tell you the rest of our tribal stories. You know, all the mumbo jumbo which unfortunately turns out to be true at the end. Oh," he added ,locking eyes with me, his face going grim.

"You cant tell anyone anything about werewolves." he said. I gulped silently and nodded while I started backing away further in the forest towards my house again. I turned and as soon as I thought I was out of their sight I ran. As I ran I glanced back behind me once but saw nothing, I didn't see the giant werewolf I had been picturing right behind me. As I looked back ahead of me I ran into a tall, cold, pale person. "Ah!" I screamed, stumbling back onto the moist forest floor. My bare hands squished into the wet dirt and moss and I stared up at Emmett.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" we both questioned at the same time. I shook my head and laughed once right after. Emmett held his pale, stone-like hand out to me and I set my right hand in it although it was covered in mud, dirt and specks of moss. Emmett pulled me up easily and I bumped into his chest. I quickly stepped back after regaining my balance and met his eyes.

"So, why are you out here in the middle of the forest?" I asked while wiping my hands off on the front of my hoodie.

"I could ask the same thing." he retorted with a smile on his handsome face. His black hair was now jet black from the light rain and small water droplets were trickling down the planes of his strong face.

"I was actually looking for you," he admitted after a second in a sigh.

"Well, I can't say that to you." He laughed, smiling with his teeth showing. They were perfect and white under his lips that looked purple from the cold although it wasn't cold out, not really.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked, pulling my hood up over my head to stop my hair from getting completely soaked. My dark, dark brown hair was starting to look black like Emmett's.

"My mom's jewelry show was still going on and I was bored without you there. I thought that maybe we could just hang out." he shrugged his large shoulders.

"You were bored without me there for you to sexually harass? Wow, I could of never thought it." I said sarcastically, glancing back over my shoulder.

"I was not sexually harassing you. I was simply kissing you in a very demanding way." he said. I closed my eyes and laughed as I ran brushed my choppy bangs out of my eyes.

"Well, you know what? I'm kind of sick and tired of you kissing me in a demanding way." I muttered, opening my eyes again and starting to walk past Emmett. I couldn't just stand in the middle of the forest all night talking with Emmett. No matter how inviting it sounded. I didn't hear Emmett turn but suddenly there he was walking right next to me, close enough for my arm to accidentally brush against his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We reached the house quickly, much to my dismay. Being with Emmett took me away from a cold reality. There was a Pack of werewolves in La Push, my boyfriend wants to kill me if he sees me with the one person that knows and cares about me, one of the werewolves is in love with me, and a bunch of other crap I was too tired to handle. Emmett kept walking next to me until we reached my front door then he stopped, just before the steps.

_Just a simple touch, _

_Just a little glance_

_Makes me feel like flyin'._

_But where are you tonight? _

_Something isn't right, _

_Can you please stop hiding? _

"Bye Emmett." I said, my hands in fist in the sleeves of my giant hoodie to keep the cold out. My fingers were numb from the cold anyways.

"Nichole…?" Emmett asked. I turned back to face him, my fisted hand still on the doorknob.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If you weren't with Josh, do you think I'd have a chance with you?" he asked, not meeting my eyes. "Would I ever have been with Josh?" I asked after a few seconds of silence on my part.

"Yes." he answered simply ,looking off into the forest.

"I don't know. I'm too broken to be fixed, I don't think I'd want you trying to fix me, for your sake." I decided and opened the door. I went in and shut the door almost all the way, but peeked my head through and said, "Bye." to Emmett again. I let out a breath and walked up to my room, past my parents who were on the couch watching some survival show.

_I'm trying not to think about_

_All the things you did before, _

_But sometimes it all just gets to me._

_I can't take it anymore._

_I'll stay with you, _

_But remember to_

_Be careful what you do, _

_Cause I'm not bulletproof._

I pulled my hoodie off and the cold in my fingers stung even more. I flexed my fingers as I pulled my shoes off with my heels and nudged them into the corner of my room. I started rubbing my arms, up and down to warm them up and walked over to my dark wooden dresser. I used a hand and tugged open the top drawer and plucked out some plaid pajama bottoms and a gray tank top that had lace on the bottom edge.

I carried my items to the bathroom in the hall and changed quickly then shuffled back into my room, the baggy plaid bottoms tickling the top of my feet. I crawled into my bed and pulled the comforter over my lap, then reached over and grabbed my black pen and drawing journal off my nightstand. I drew with quick ,rough lines that started to outline the face.

When I finished the outline and the details Emmett stared up at me, and Seth, in wolf form, next to him. I set my pen on my lap and dropped my face into my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. Tears formed at the creases though and rolled down my cheeks, onto my hands.

_In your secret place, _

_Staring into space,_

_Leaves me feeling frozen._

_I just need to feel, that what we have is real._

_And I'm the one you've chosen._

I was trying to be okay all day. I had tried pretending that everything was okay, even when everyone else knew it wasn't. And now, it was all coming pouring out of the carefully sewn disguise.

_I'm trying not to think about_

_All the things you did before, _

_But sometimes it all just gets to me._

_I'll stay with you, _

_But remember to be careful what you do be_

_Cause I'm not bulletproof._

Things I couldn't deny, were floating to the surface and I couldn't push them back down.

Emmett cared about me and I was starting to care about him too much as well.

Seth had imprinted on me and was left to be in love with someone who could never love him back the same way.

Seth was also a werewolf, all of his friends were too. And back to Emmett….there was something about him, something not normal ,not human that I had noticed since the day I met him, but couldn't quite pick out.

_I'm trying not to think about_

_All the things you did before, _

_But sometimes it all just gets to me._

_I'll stay with you, _

_But remember to be careful what you do be_

_Cause I'm not bulletproof._

Quiet sobs choked me and tears blurred my eyes as I rocked back and forth slowly.

I needed to stop being a baby and grow up, I told myself and forced myself to calm down. I wiped my face with my hands and then set my face in my palm, my head facing the window. Seth was out there somewhere, I thought to myself, just to distract my mind. Yeah, and so is Emmett, I added cruelly.

_Be careful what you say, _

_Be careful what you do._

_I am not bulletproof._

_I'm not bulletproof. _

Josh kissed me full on the lips and held my face gently as Emmett passed. As soon as he let go of me I discreetly glanced at Emmett who met my eyes evenly. Josh's arm slid back into place around my waist and tugged me close to his side as we started walking again. Emmett seemed to sigh angrily and kept walking, a book in his hand at his side and his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

We walked down the crowded hall and the occasional "Hey Josh" passed through my ears as I stared at the linoleum floor ahead of us.

I zoned out quickly.

"Nichole," Josh said and his voice broke through my bubble, causing my head to jerk up.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, facing him with my head.

"I was saying that you should dress up once in a while." he smiled kindly at me.

I looked down at my attire. Old dark wash jeans that had holes at the knees from falling too many times, my muddy two year old Converse, and a long sleeved shirt that was dark purple and had a stitched heart where my heart was.

"Okay." I said nodding as I said it. He grinned, kissed my cheek and let go of me ,then started walking over to his table with his friends. I turned to the left to grab a drink quick then sit down but stopped before bumping into one of Emmett's siblings.

She was the blonde, beautiful one. She looked down her nose at me, all of her supermodel glory causing me to shrink back from her.

"So, you're Emmett's little friend." she said, her voice smooth and angelic to go with her golden hair. She said it with polite interest that I knew was disgust.

"I'm not his friend." I corrected in a whisper and shuffled back a few more steps. Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows went up.

"Really? Because Emmett does not seem to think that, he's practically obsessed with you." she started walking past me, her high heels barely making any noise as they hit the floor. Over her shoulder she added, "It's too bad you don't feel the same way. It's going to _crush_ him." she smiled and kept walking.

I watched her as she continued on to her table and elegantly sat down next to the bronze-haired boy. I turned quickly and went to the lunch line where I bought a Mountain Dew, then sat down at my small table in the corner away from other people. I threw open my journal and started scribbling nonsense lines and letters onto a blank page, pushing my pen roughly into the delicate paper. That girl's word ran through my mind and wouldn't leave.

'_It's going to crush him.' _

Emmett's words from yesterday ran through my head too ,mixing with her's.

'_If you weren't with Josh, do you think I'd have a chance with you?' _

I had to do something. Something to stop this before it was too late for him and for me. The rest of lunch I planned what I would say.

When the bell rang I jumped upand went to class, arriving there before all the other students except Emmett, who was always there first no matter what.

"Emmett," I started as I sat down. "We have to stop this. You can't talk to me and I won't talk to you. I tried this earlier and it failed, but now it _has_ to actually happen. We can't be around each other anymore, only when necessary in school." the words poured through my mouth in a rush and when finished I wondered if he understood any of it. He did though. He shook his head no.

"I won't stop talking to you and or being around you, Nichole." he said quietly, not meeting my eyes. "Why not? Do you _want_ me to die?" I had hit him hard and unfairly. This conversation didn't even involve Josh. His eyes snapped up to finally meet mine.

"**No.**" he said firmly like it was his last wish; for me to die.

"I care about you, that's why I'm around you as much as I can be." he said.

"Emmett, I don't care if you care about me," I lied harshly.

"You only make my life worse. Just leave me alone, okay?" He stared at me, his eyes searching mine. I hoped that this one time he couldn't see past the lie to the truth. Because if he did it was over.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked softly.

I was taken back. He really did believe that I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Yes." I gulped down ache I felt starting in my heart.

"Okay." he said, turning in his seat to face foreword. I watched him a second longer before facing the front of the classroom as well. I had done it, I had gotten him to do what needed to be done, not what I really wanted, but what was necessary. Students and the teacher soon arrived and class begun. The air between Emmett and me was thin with pain, but at the same time thick with suffocation. As soon as the bell rang Emmett was already out of his seat and out the door before I could blink twice. I stood up slowly ,almost in a daze, and walked over to Josh who was smiling after Emmett.

We walked home and for once, he didn't hurt me. He was gentle and sweet with his movement near me and just before he left he kissed me lovingly.

"I love you, Nichole." he whispered in my ear and left. I stared after Josh, head tilted to the side. I closed my eyes, turning, and went inside.

"How was school?" my mom called in to me from the kitchen where she was loading the dishwasher. "Fine." I made myself choke out in a whisper as I started walking over to the stairs to get to my room. "Wait, is something wrong?"

I froze on the first step and looked over at her, astonished. It was the first time my mother had ever asked that instead of accepting a "fine." The temptation to pour my soul out to her was there and for once, I gave in.

"Actually yes, I stopped talking to Emmett today." I admitted. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why? I thought you two were good friends?" she asked.

"We were, but he doesn't want the same things as I do." I said, shrugging.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned, wiping her wet hands off on a dish cloth.

"He doesn't want to be just friends." I said, averting my eyes.

"Oh, I see. He is a nice boy though, so if something were to happen between you and Josh…." she trailed off as I stared at her, incredulous.

"Nothing is going to happen between Josh and me." I said, turning and jogging up the steps to the hallway. I heard her sigh heavily and mutter something to herself but I didn't catch it as I walked to my door, throwing it open. I walked in, not even noticing the tall, well built body standing by the open window that let the smell of rain leak in. I froze abruptly, spinning to face the figure.

"Seth?" I asked, taking a cautious step closer. He nodded, smiling.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, looking around for someone to jump out and shout, "Surprise! Seth is secretly a creeper!"

"I said I was gonna talk to you, remember?" he gently asked. Slowly, I nodded. He smiled more, holding his hand out to me.

"Come on, we're going to Emily's."

I didn't know why I set my hand in the werewolf's and let him help me sneak out of my room and climb down the tree to my backyard, or why I followed him through the dense forest to Emily's house again. There was something about Seth though, the way his shoulders dropped in relaxation was he walked with me, the way he was almost always caught looking at me with a bewildered face, full of something good, or the way he helped me maneuver through the forest, helping me over large fallen trees and moving branches out of the way.

We reached Emily's quickly, the time passing fast as Seth chatted at me, always smiling. When we entered the house through the flimsy door I immediately noticed that Emily wasn't even here, at least not in my sight, there was a tall, tan teenager, he looked like the rest of the…wolves in human form. He had short hair that looked like it had been hastily cut off and was only wearing jean shorts that looked torn around the knees. His arms were folded over his massive chest and for a moment a picture of Emmett flashed by my eyes. Emmett was a little taller, but this guy was built the same way. He wasn't looking in our direction, instead glaring at the wall across the room with his dark brown eyes full of anger.

Abruptly those eyes swept over to me slowly, looked me up and down without moving his head so much a inch and then he pushed away from the counter.

"And who's this unfortunate soul?" he asked Seth coldly, not looking at me again, his eyes trained on Seth's face. Seth's lips twitched with anger but he pleasantly said, "Nichole. My imprint."

The guy glanced to his right in understanding then brushed past Seth and left the house.

"You could at least introduce yourself!" Seth shouted, turning after him. The guy paused, already halfway to the forest line.

"My name's Jake. And quite frankly I hope I never have to see you again." Jake introduced , glancing back at me before leaving into the forest. I watched after him ,my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" I quickly whispered to Seth, worry nibbling at me that I could have, God forbid, angered Jake. It was natural response for me, to worry that I did something to anger someone. Anger always led to my own pain.

"No." Seth was quick to reassure, smiling sadly down at me.

"Jacob just…he has problems with being one of us." Seth slowly explained, turning back into the house and casually taking my hand to pull me with him. I noticed immediately though and pulled my hand back to myself as soon as I could without hurting his feelings.

"Why doesn't Jacob want to see me again?" I asked quietly.

"You're my imprint and seeing you reminds him of what we are. Don't take it personally, eventually he'll get over it." Seth promised.

"Oh."

We both fell silent and soon it got awkward, for me at least.

"Seth," I started quickly, abruptly. "What is an imprint exactly? What does it mean?"

Seth looked away, his shoulders tensed. Behind us the door opened, sufficiently ending the conversation. "Oh, hey Nichole. Hi Seth." Emily smiled at us, coming in with a small grocery bag with 5 cartons of eggs in it. Behind her came another wolf, I could tell now, he was grinning and was Jake's height, maybe a little taller.

"Hey Seth. Hello Nichole." the man greeted.

"Hey Sam." Seth seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief and smiled at the man named Sam.

"I brought Nichole to hear the Old Stories." Seth told him as Sam moved around the kitchen with Emily, putting the groceries away.

"How about you get Billy to tell them?" Sam asked glancing over his shoulder at us.

"Uh, actually, Jake just left…" I looked over at Seth in confusion. What did a guy named Billy have to do with Jake leaving?

"Oh. Okay then, maybe Em can." Sam looked over at Emily with clear adoration.

"Sure. I'd love to." she said, smiling.

"Thanks, darling." Sam said to her, setting down the last grocery and giving her a quick kiss on her scar. "Come on, Seth. We need to do a quick perimeter check." Sam said, hitching his thumb towards the forest outside.

"Okay. I'll be back soon, Nichole." Seth said, eyes back on me immediately. I nodded, looking down. "Promise." he added, his hand catching my fingers for a fleeting second before he jogged out of the house after Sam.

"He told me to tell you the Stories, but I'd like to tell you about imprinting first, if you don't mind, Nichole." Emily said and there was a almost unnoticeable hitch in her voice. She sat down at the small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen and motioned for me to sit too. I carefully sat down across from her.

"If you want to leave at any time, you can. I'm not going to make you listen to this. I didn't want to listen to it when I first found out. I wanted to pretend I never heard anything." she laughed lightly one time and then folded her fingers together in front of her on the table and met my eyes. She said nothing for a moment, but then started.

I was holding my hand to my mouth in shock as everything set in. The stories of the Quileute's was amazing and at the same time terrifying. Everything that had gone on, and was currently going on, scared me to death, but also had my full attention. And Seth imprinting on me. No. I didn't even want to think of that. The possibility that Seth was in love with me and that no matter what he did, he couldn't not love me was insane. I stared at the table, my hand still over my mouth and slowly shaking my head side to side in denial.

During the story, Emily threw another surprise at me. This one, oh, this one….. It was even more improbable, insane, and horrible than every bad thing in the universe combined.

The Cullens were vampires.

Stupidly ,I could feel warm tears form at the corners of my eyes as this sunk into my heart. I wasn't supposed to care about Emmett, which meant I should have been saying, "Those horrible people! I'm happy I quit talking to him!" not crying. I was crying though, not positive why. Maybe it was because this was all insane, or the fact that I cared about a person who drank people's blood and killed them. Either way, here I was, sitting at Emily's table with tears silently rolling down my hollow face. Emily watched me for a few minutes in silence as I cried. She didn't know why I was crying exactly, but she let me without question.

"I have to go." I mumbled, standing up abruptly and wiping away the tears as I turned and started for the door.

"Nichole, it's getting dark outside. You really shouldn't be-" she started but I was out the door and running across the small lawn into the dark, dense forest. I ran, stumbling occasionally through the dark Forks forest. Tree branches hit me in the face and grabbed at my legs but I didn't let them stop me as I ran to nowhere.

Alice's Point Of View-

"Something's wrong." I murmured to myself as she ran, crying.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, his tone harsh as he glared at nothing.

"It must be something the wolves said to her. She's upset and running through the forest." before I could finish Emmett was already out the door, going to wherever she was.

I sighed lightly and rest my head against the back of the couch. If only she could see how much he cared for her.

Nichole's Point Of View-

The forest grew darker by the minute and soon, everything was pitch black and I was blind when I looked further than a few feet ahead of me. I kept mumbling to myself about everything but nothing. "No…No….Not him….no….it's impossible….." My mumbling did nothing to change what I had heard though and saw first place. I ran faster, hoping that I was going in the right direction of my home. I tripped suddenly and fell hard to the moist forest floor. I picked myself up quickly, not bothering to brush off the twigs and dirt before I started running again. My legs ached from running and I could feel where bruises would form on my shins. Just as I passed another bundle of trees I ran into someone. I screamed and jerked away, but the pale hands were too strong. I looked up at Emmett, tears running down my face uncontrollably.

"Nichole, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, letting go of my wrist. I took frantic steps backwards, my breathing ragged and fast. My eyes were squeezed almost shut from crying and I felt like my heart was going to explode.

"Nichole," Emmett took a steps closer to me and I screamed "Stay away!"

He froze, staring at me.

"Nichole, what's wrong?" her persisted. My fingers tightened around my other hand and I stumbled back a few more steps.

"Just stay away from me." I cried, crumpling in on myself, dropping to the ground. He came forward anyways and held me up by my shoulders. His hands were cold, like a corpse. I jerked back again, staring at him as tears streaked my face.

"You're a monster." I whispered through the sobs and it was so quiet he wouldn't have heard it. If he was human. His eyes widened and he went rigid.

"What are you talking about?" he asked like I was nuts, but I heard the catch in his voice.

"You're a monster!" I screamed, forcing myself to stand up. My legs shook and the rest of my body trembled as well but I started running again to the right, away from Emmett. Something pale flashed by me and Emmett appeared in front of me, his eyes begging.

"Nichole, please stop." he held his hand out to me. I turned and ran. He flashed by me again and I shrieked, running faster. Before I could stop again, Emmett grabbed me, pulling my body close to his chest. I thrashed around, punching and pushing at him uselessly as he just held me to him.

"Nichole, please understand. Let me talk, please, Nichole." he begged as I continued punching and crying. When I didn't stop he slowly released his hold on me. I bolted for it, crying loudly. My house was near and I ran for the door , slamming it behind me once I was inside.

"Nichole? What's wrong, princess?" my dad asked as I ran past him up to my room. I locked my door behind me and leaned back against it, crying. I slid down the door and sat on the floor, holding my face in my hands and sobbing. Eventually my sobs went silent and only tears rolled down my cheeks. When I was able to see, Emmett was standing in front of my bed, watching me with his arms crossed. Emotions flitted across his face faster than I could read them and just as I was about to shriek he appeared in front of me, a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, shhhh. Please don't cry, Nichole. Please don't." he begged, kneeling in front of me as I started crying harder again. His eyes were that unnatural gold color that I always guessed had been contacts. Slowly, Emmett let go of me and watched me.

"Get out." I choked out. He didn't move.

"Get out now." I ordered louder, shaking with my sobs. He stared at me a second longer then stood up and walked over to my open window and jumped out. I didn't move from my spot to check to see if he got hurt when he landed, like I would have normally. He couldn't get hurt. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wooden door.

_Emmett is a vampire, I though to myself, letting out a small cry. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I keep on dreaming because I can…" Katy Rose sang quietly in the background along with my phone, ringing violently. I sat in the middle of my bed, legs crossed Indian style, hands squeezing my elbows.

_I keep on dreamin because I can even though my eyes don't close_

_I keep on trippin because its free to a place I only know_

_I keep on dreamin because I can even though my eyes don't close_

_I keep on slippin out of this life waiting for the drapes to close_

_Mirror mirror won't you kiss my cheek_

_And tell me I'll be o.k._

_And warm my spirit with your sugar lips_

_And help me wait for another day_

My cheeks were sticky from tears, my eyes red. I hadn't left my room for nine hours. School would be starting in an hour or so, which meant I should be getting ready. Hell though, I just found a family of vampires lived in my town, I shouldn't have to go to school for a day at least, I reasoned numbly.

"I keep on dreaming…" I whispered out loud to no one when the song ended.

"Nichole, honey, you up yet? Dad and me are leaving for that two week business trip I told you about, remember? Sweetie, you up? We want to say goodbye." my mom called into the room through the door.

I stared at the door, blinked a few times then slowly stood up , walked over and opened it. My mom smiled and gave me a tight hug, pressing my face into her shoulder. She smelled like roasted tomato Wheat Thins. When she let go dad came up and gave me an awkward side hug.

"We'll miss you." dad said, already walking away down the stairs.

"No alcohol, drugs or sex." my mom joked with a wink before going downstairs and out the door too.

It's funny, I thought to myself, how neither of them asked what was wrong.

I heard the car drive away and I stood in the empty hallway a few seconds longer.

"I want to keep on dreaming." I whispered to myself, tears rolling down my cheeks again. I wanted to sleep and dream. Dream that Emmett wasn't a vampire, dream that I had never met Seth, dream that life was normal again. I used the back of my hand and wiped my face free of tears and then walked back into my room. I changed into a simple t-shirt ,a hoodie with a zipper down the front that was too big for me, dark wash jeans and my old ratty Converse then went downstairs. I looked around the empty living room, glanced in the empty kitchen. I was completely alone for two weeks, in a town that has a family of vampires residing in it.

Oh, and werewolves in the reservation next door.

Wonderful, I thought to myself dully, trudging out the door into the rain.

Right now I should probably of been looking up ways to keep vampires away or something, but I wasn't. I knew about as much about vampires as Google. When you were a teenage girl with no friends you had time to do just about anything. Such as read. I spent most of my time, when I wasn't drawing, reading. Granted, I hadn't had much time lately to read, so knowing stuff about vampires was fuzz in my brain.

They burn in the sun. I looked up at the sky as rain poured down from gray, ominous clouds. Well, that isn't helpful here in Forks.

They don't like garlic. There was no garlic in my house, I knew that because I did most of the shopping. Anything else? I racked my brain for ways to protect myself.

By the time I realized I should have stayed home and looked answers up I was in the school parking lot. At this point, I also realized Josh was nowhere to be seen. If he didn't come to school, I would be seriously alone. I looked around the parking lot and to my dismay, Josh's car wasn't there. The Cullen's was though. I took in a deep breath and walked into the school.

I had made it to fourth period without seeing any of the Cullens. I didn't know what I would do if I did. Scream? Freeze? What _could_ I do?

I sat in my small, cramped desk for a few minutes, just staring at the plastic. Slowly, my body relaxed and I pulled out my drawing journal and a black pen. Before I could even put the tip of the pen to the paper a cool, musical voice rang out right next to me.

"Hello Nichole." Alice greeted from the desk next to mine. She had her elbows propped up on the desk and was holding her chin and cheeks in her small, pale hands. Her eyes were a molten gold that seemed to move as they stared right at me. I stared back, my breath caught in my throat.

"Emmett would like you to stay after school with him." she continued, still watching me. It's funny how I never noticed the things that set them apart from everyone else. How their eyes caught every small twitch, every movement. How they were incredibly graceful when doing everything. Their hypnotic eyes and musical velvet voices.

"I have to go. See you at lunch though." she finally said after a moment of silence between us and stood up in one movement. I couldn't tell if that was a warning, a threat, or a promise.

Her steps weren't dancer-like as usual as she left, they were clean, crisp and simple. I stared at the door even after she had left the room. Suddenly, I felt like crawling into a ball and crying. This was all nuts. Impossible.

Emmett's Point Of View ( flashback)-

"She WHAT?" Rosalie screeched.

"She knows. The damn wolves must of told her everything. I found her in the woods crying, when I asked what was wrong she screamed at me to stay away… she told me I was a monster." I said slowly, eyes glued to the carpet. I could feel my family's stares as they digested this. Nichole knew our secret. She knew we were vampires and was absolutely terrified of me. I wanted to rip each of the Pack's throats out. Since when was it fucking okay to go around telling humans our secrets?

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked quietly from is spot on the couch with Alice on his lap. Carlisle said nothing for a long time. I looked up to meet his serene gaze. Even when everyone else was in a panic, he was always calm.

"First, we will ask the Pack why Nichole was told this information. From there, we do what we find best." Carlisle said.

"I'll go ask those mongrels," I muttered, already heading for the door. I heard Alice run and she appeared in front of me as I reached the door. She looked me in the eyes knowingly.

"Stay in control." she whispered a warning then stepped aside to let me through.

Once out of my family's presence I ran into the forest, seething with anger. I couldn't get that picture out of my head : Nichole crying and screaming at me not to touch her. She was terrified of me and I couldn't handle that. I was supposed to save her, to be there for her and instead I was scaring her. I had known that one day she would have had to learn the truth, I thought to myself. I couldn't deny that ; I cared about Nichole and in order to keep doing that, I'd have to let her know my secrets. I knew hers, it wasn't fair to hide things from her when she had told her deepest secret . It was bad enough I had hopelessly let myself get this close to a human, a human in a abusive relationship. Just when I thought I couldn't get in any deeper shit, this happens. I swear on my grave, things can't possibly get worse now. They will only get better ; just as soon as I pound some sense into a few werewolves.

I could hear the heavy thud as several of them ran with each other in the same woods as me.

"Come out, come out you little bastards…." I called into the damp forest. The running stopped for a second then started again, faster this time in my direction. I stopped running and crossed my arms over my chest, my lips set in a grim line. When the wolves got closer they phased to their human forms. I could hear them murmuring to each other as they cautiously approached. Sam, the leader of the Pack, was at the lead of their little parade.

"What are you doing on our land, leech?" he asked. I snarled, taking a offensive position.

"Nichole Reedly just screamed at me to stay away from her because I'm a vampire." I informed them, eyes glaring. All of their mouths drop open except for Sam's.

"My family and I want to know who fuckin' told." I continued. None of them said a word, just looked to each other.

"We told her our history. That was it. Naturally, your family is a part of our history." Sam finally said in a tone intending it was defiantly not their fault.

"I don't give a shit that my family is intertwined in your history. Nichole is scared and probably feels like she's losing her mind. As her fucking boyfriend, I have a right to know why she was told hundred year old secrets everyone here knows would scare her." I didn't mean to call myself Nichole's boyfriend, but I couldn't force myself to say I was just a friend and right now I was in a rage.

"Boyfriend?" one of the younger wolves repeated, skeptical, as he stepped foreword. He was one of the newly made wolves, a puppy.

"Yeah, boyfriend." I spit out ,glaring.

"You aren't her boyfriend, leech. You can keep dreaming, but she's dating some bastard named Josh." the wolf replied, glaring slightly at me for even thinking I was her boyfriend My eyes locked onto the wolf now as I moved closer.

"Why do you know about Josh?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" the wolf retorted. I shook my head violently then looked back at Sam.

"Why does Nichole know?" I repeated my original question, refusing to go off-track from what I needed to know. The young wolf that had spoken earlier moved a few steps closer to the front of his Pack.

"Because I imprinted on her." he said and my eyes widened.

"You filthy mongrel. You did _what_?" I said, my voice low as I stalked foreword in a hunter's walk. The boy didn't flinch as I got closer, didn't move at all, as if nothing could scare him, not even me. His Pack , on the other hand, growled in unison, stepping closer to him.

"I imprinted on Nichole. That's why she was told our secrets," the boy sniffed the air once then his eyes turned dark like storm clouds.

"Why are _you_ around her so much? I remember your scent. It's always on her." he questioned accusingly. I went silent, deciding that I didn't need to explain myself to this puppy. I looked away from him, unwillingly, and spoke to Sam again.

"What does my family do now? We go to school with Nichole and she's terrified we'll kill her. You mongrels have no brains if you think just telling her and then letting her run off crying without informing us was a smart plan." I insulted them without a second thought.

"Seth, go call Nichole." Sam commanded, not even looking over at who he was talking to. The boy I had been fighting with gave me a low growl before running off.

"We will contact her, vampire. We'd prefer you'd get off our side of the Treaty Line now." Sam said, meeting my eyes.

"You better hope she talks to me again, or else I will kill every single one of you." I threatened then turned and started running back to the house. My thoughts raced at incredible speeds.

Seth imprinted on Nichole. A werewolf imprinted on Nichole. Nichole hates me. The werewolves made Nichole hate me.

Once at the house, I slammed the door shut behind me and heard it crack, breaking off the hinges. I rubbed my hands over my face, eyes squeezed shut.

"Emmett?" Alice whispered from in front of me. She was the only one in the room with me, the rest of the family had left for school or work, except Esme who was upstairs. She placed her tiny, firm hands on my arms.

"A werewolf imprinted on Nichole." I mumbled, eyes still closed.

"What?" Alice repeated, shocked.

"A damn puppy imprinted on her!" I shouted, eyes flying open. Alice looked up at me with her little face, eyes searching.

After a moment, she said, "Lets go to school, Emmett." and grabbed my hand then started to pull me out to the garage.

"Alice, I cant even bare to look at her now. She's terrified of me." I said, staring at the gray floor as we walked to Alice's Porsche.

"Emmett, I swear, you're worse than Edward. Man up. I'm going to talk to Nichole and get her to stay after school to talk with you. Then, we shall bring her home and have the whole, "We do not murder people" speech. We will figure out what to do about the imprinting later." she said, showing no pity. We got into her car and drove to school.

Nichole's Point of View (present)-

The bell rang too soon and I stood up, slowly moving towards the door. My journal and pen were at my side, squeezed against my body as I tensely walked to the lunch room, every nerve in my body electrified. The teenagers walking around me were laughing and talking, not aware a family of vampires was in the cafeteria. I walked so slow that the bell for lunch to begin rang just as I made it to the doors, although my Study Hall wasn't far away from the cafeteria. I stopped walking and stood there for a minute, just standing there, not moving at all. Finally, I took a deep breath and walked through the doors to the noisy room. I didn't let myself look over at the Cullens, instead going straight to the line, grabbing a Coke and then sitting at my table, the one furthest away from them. I stared blankly at the table in front of me until my eyes went out of focus then blinked, letting everything come back into focus. I snapped the cap open off my soda and brought it to my dry lips. I took a small sip and set it back down. Finally, I looked over at the table. Emmett's eyes found mine first. They were a hard gold, not melted like they usually were. They weren't angry or confused like the last time I saw them. They were hurt and full of pain, rejection. I looked away from his gaze quickly, blinking my deep blue eyes and setting my cold hands on the hard table. I looked back over and saw that the rest of his perfect, immortal family were staring at me too. The smallest Cullen at the table, Alice, said something to Emmett, placing her free hand, the other was on Jasper's hand, on his arm. Emmett shook his head slightly in a no, never looking away from me. Alice stood up, said something again, then looked directly at me with a small smile and walked towards me. I felt my heart beat speed up and my breath grow shallow.

Aw, crap.

Alice sat down at the seat across from mine gracefully. She was wearing designer clothes in several different shades of purple, with one bright yellow bracelet and necklace.

"I can hear your heart beating," Alice said, head tilted to the side as she gazed at something behind my shoulder. My eyes widened in fright. "It's so fast, the little thing." she continued.

Her eyes came into focus suddenly and landed on my eyes. "Woops, that probably wasn't the right thing to say." she quickly said, her eyes growing a little wide too. I just stared at her, frozen in place.

"I'm sorry, forget you heard that. I didn't mean to scare you. I came here to do the opposite. It's funny that I'm screwing this conversation up so horribly." her words tumbled out faster than I think she could control them. She laughed a little, awkwardly, then fell silent.

Our little table went deathly silent (No pun intended. God, that would never be funny to me again.)

"Look, Nichole, I know right now you're entire life is in ruins, a werewolf imprinted on you, there's a coven of vampires in your town that won't leave you alone… But, maybe we can fix some of it, if you'd just let us explain everything to you." she pleaded, fidgeting in her seat and playing with some of her black, spiky hair that went down to her ear lobes. Her small, pale face pleaded with me. My eyes darted over across the wide, ocean like lunchroom to Emmett. I looked back to Alice but she had seen where my eyes went.

"Please. For Emmett's sake. He's been a complete emotional mess. You do not know how much it hurt him to have you call him a monster and be terrified of him."

"I-I… I'll talk to him." I said in a whisperer, looking away from her, back over to Emmett. There's a tiny curve up in the corners of his lips, it's barely noticeable, but it's there. It's hopeful.

Emmett didn't go to our class . He just waited right outside the door. I even saw him as I walked into class. I didn't say anything to him, but when I passed, Alice was talking to him.

"Why aren't you going to class?" she demanded an answer.

"I'm thinking." he'd replied, not looking at her, staring at his feet.

As the bell rang for the school day to end, I wondered what he had been thinking about.

I walked out of the classroom after everyone else left and took long, deep breaths as I walked out the door and looked to my right down the hall. Emmett was leaning against the windowed wall, hands stuffed in his pockets. I slowly walked over to his side and by then he had noticed me.

"Can we go outside?" he asked, his voice pained.

"Sure." I said quietly. We started walking to the doors toward the parking lot and once outside, started to slowly shuffle along the side of the road. We had no destination. Just time, emotions, and words to say. I spoke first.

" Why didn't you tell me?" it wasn't accusing, it came out sounding slightly hurt and curious. My hands were in fist deep down in my hoodie's pockets, my head was down, my bangs hanging in my eyes, and my hood covering me.

"Humans aren't supposed to know about our existence and when they do, it's dangerous. I didn't want you in danger." he said, and I snuck a glance over at him. His head was down too, pure agony on his face. "Dangerous? Emmett, my whole life is a death trap. A werewolf imprinted on me, and my boyfriend tries to kill me every once in a while when I get him mad." I rant, then jerk my hands out of my pockets and wipe my face, even though there's nothing on it except for my Liar makeup and black eyeliner. Emmett stared over at me, a look on his face saying he's in deep thought.

"What?" I muttered, giving myself a little more space between us. We had unconsciously started walking closer to each other.

"That's the first time you've outright admitted he's tried to kill you." Emmett said.

"So? Whatever…." I snapped, looking into the dense, damp forest to my left. It's so close to the edge of the road I could reach out and touch the branches of one of the trees.

"We're supposed to be talking about you being a murderer." I muttered, it came out harsher than I meant for it to. Emmett cringed a little.

"I don't kill people." he defended himself ,looking down the long, winding road. It was a dark gray, almost black and matched the sky perfectly.

"We're vegetarians, we kill animals instead." he continued. "I've only killed four people in my entire existence. And only one of them was a girl," he added, sneaking a sidelong look at me.

"Wonderful," I started, not quite believing how calm I was taking the fact that he had killed people. "One out of four chance you'll kill me not and not Josh."

Emmett laughed , a dark tinge in his voice. We both fell silent and just walked to nowhere. A few minutes later I spoke again.

"How fast are you?" I asked, recalling the time we had left the hospital after one of Josh's attempts at killing me. Emmett had been almost invisible when he ran when we got the car.

"Pretty fast." he admitted modestly. I could hear the boasting in his voice though.

" Care to see?" he asked, looking down at me. He was grinning and I felt myself smile back. I just couldn't stay pissed at Emmett, it was impossible for me. Even when I find out he's a vampire.

"Sure. Show me some speed, Flash." I offered. Emmett's grin widened and just as I start to blink he disappears. I keep walking down the side of road and count the seconds in my head. Just as I reach twenty five, Emmett appears in front of me. I'm forced to stop abruptly and end up almost tripping. I save myself though before Emmett has to catch me. "Here," Emmett holds out something he was hiding with one hand behind his back.

It's a small, delicate rose. I take it between my thumb and pointing finger and twirl it around a little then smile up at Emmett. "I got that from my house." he stated with a quirky grin. I stared at him, incredulous. "That's at least 15 miles away." I said. He nods, still smiling. I shake my head in disbelief, a small smile on my lips.

"What else is special about you?" I asked, looking up at the sky as thousands upon millions of rain drops fall to the earth , leaving a light background sound while slowly starting to drench us.

"I'm super strong and remember everything. My sense of smell and sight is heightened to the point where no one is a match for me. My skin is so hard it can only be penetrated by another vampire or….werewolf." he choked out the werewolf part and I locked eyes with him. He made a sound of disgusted amusement and said, " Vampires and wolves don't exactly invite each other over for parties," Emmett looked down at me sidelong. "Kind of like in Underworld. Sworn enemies, most of the time."

I nodded in understanding, remembering how Emily had spoken of the Cullens with disgust.

"It makes me want to gag every time I think of that mongrel that imprinted on you." Emmett added. My eyes shot up to his face.

"Seth? Seth is not a mongrel, he's a really nice person." I defended Seth quickly. Emmett looked down at me.

"I can't believe it. You actually like that puppy?" he asked.

Seth is not a puppy. He's my age, for your information." I snapped.

"At least he told me the truth," I added under my breath, looking at my feet.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I really am, but that should not put that flea bag above me on Nichole's Friend List." Emmett sounded insulted.

"Nichole's Friend List?" I repeated, laughing.

"Yes. At the top is Josh," Emmett rolled his eyes. " Then me, then at the very bottom is Seth." Emmett informed me. I smiled.

"I didn't know I rated my friends from best to worst." I said sarcastically. He smiled a little.

"You should. It comes in handy when you want to slap someone." I laughed for a few seconds and suddenly thundered drowned out my voice. Me and Emmett both looked up to the sky as lightening shot across it. We looked to each other.

"We should head back," I said, stopping and starting to turn back.

"No," Emmett said, gently taking my fingers and turning me around to face him. "We can go to my house, it's closer than the school by now." he said, holding out the offer.

"But your car," I started and Emmett rolled his eyes, laughing and taking my other hand and pulling me closer. He smiled deviously and scooped up my legs from behind the knees and picked the rest of me up before I could fall to the ground.

"Oh, crap!" I squealed. Emmett laughed out a roar as I caught my breath.

"Hold on, we'll be going _fast_." Emmett whispered in my ear. I locked my arms around Emmett's neck and he ran. The wind tugged my hair violently and quickly I wasn't able to keep my eyes open. I turned my face away from the wind and buried it in the crook of Emmett's neck. I felt him laugh, it vibrated throughout his chest. I bit my lip to keep from squealing again. The rain drops felt like the pricks of thousands of needles against my skin as Emmett ran at an incredible speed.

Within a minute Emmett stopped suddenly. I hesitantly looked around and saw we had already reached his house.

"Wow." I said in awe. He laughed, gently setting me on my feet.

"Come on, my family wants to officially meet you." Emmett said, taking my hand and pulling me along up the steps. Memories of Josh doing the same exact thing flash by my eyes and I blink repeatedly to get them to go away. We go inside the house and it looks pristine, just like the first time I'd been here. Except this time, all of Emmett's family are in the living room, completely still. They stare at me when we enter the room and reflexively my hands squeezes Emmett's tighter. He squeezes it gently back while sneakily pulling me closer to his side.

"Guys." he warned, giving them a look to stop them from staring. The Cullens blink and fidget a little. Finally, a blonde man stands up with a woman that's holding his hand and comes foreword.

"Hello Nichole, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, as you know already." The man holds his hand out to me and I carefully take it and we shake. His hand is cold, just like Emmett's.

"It's nice to meet you." I said shyly. He smiles.

"Oh, Nichole. I'm sorry about what you have been through." Esme says and she hugs me like a mother, then smooths my hair with one hand and steps back next to her husband.

"Yes, oh so very sorry." a beautiful blonde girl says as she stands up. It's the same one that talked to me at lunch about breaking Emmett's heart.

"Rosalie, do not be a priss." Alice snapped, standing up and dancing her way over to me and Emmett. Rosalie rolls her eyes and leaves the room, her high heels making no sound.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Nichole." Alice enthusiastically hugged me then stepped back too. Jasper comes over and stands next to Alice and gives me a small nod of recognition. The bronze haired boy says, "It's a pleasure meeting you ,Nichole. Please excuse Rose's behavior." he adds before leaving the same way Rosalie did.

"Rosalie has some issues." Alice whispers to me like it's a secret. I smile a little, still tentative.

"Emmett, Alice dear, why don't you two show Nichole around the house?" Esme said, smiling motherly. "Of course, Esme! Come on, Nichole, lets begin the tour!" Alice trilled, taking my hand and starting to pull me toward the stairs. I look back and Emmett is following us with a grin lighting up his handsome face. The stairwell is large, wide and colored in different shades of white that coordinate perfectly. There were tasteful paintings on the walls, three or so in all. Once at the top of the stairs, the hallway stayed the same width of the stairs. Two of me could probably fit lying down width wise. The carpet was beige and the walls an off white, there were four doors, two on each side. All of the doors were a dark cherry wood and stood out dramatically.

"This is my room, along with Jasper of course," she grinned, pointing to the first door on the right. "Esme's room for designing houses and such things," she pointed delicately at the door on the left as we kept walking. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, stopping. She whirled to me with an apologetic face on. "I'm sorry, I forgot something, I'll be back soon." her words tumbled out her mouth, she let go of my hand and ran past in a blur of movement too quick for my eyes to catch. I stared at the stairs after her for a second.

"I'll continue the tour," Emmett said, smiling at me as he stood next to me.

"That's my room," he vaguely motioned to the next door on the right, which had been left open. He walked over to it then looked back at where I had stayed.

"Come on, you can look." he smiled teasingly. I rolled my eyes but came foreword, looking into the room. It was very large, twice the size of my room, and my room was pretty big. Everything was in dark shades of blue and light shades of gray. The floor had a intricate square carpet on it that has small designs done in silver.

"Wow." I said, slight awe clear in my voice which was quiet. Emmett smiled down at me. "Do you like it?" I nodded, admiring his room more.

"It's amazing."

"Come on," Emmett laughed. "We still have the rest of the house to look at." He smiled at me kindly and instead of seeing Emmett the vampire, I saw Emmett, the guy that was always there for me. My savior.

"Must you leave so quickly?" Esme said, her face in a frown. She still looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back, just in case…" I didn't finish, looking away. Esme moved closer, putting her small, cold arms around my shoulders and hugged me.

"It's okay, darling. I understand." she said then released me. I shot Emmett a dark look then smiled at Esme.

"It was nice meeting all of you."

She nodded as Alice spoke up. "You have to come over again, next time you can spend the night and we can have a wonderful sleepover!" she spoke quickly but I caught the gist.

"Sure, Alice." I laughed, looking back to Emmett who was leaning against the couch, arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his perfect face. His gold eyes shone, his lips in a quirky smile.

"Ready?" he asked , teasing , as he stood up straight in one fluid movement.

Emmett's Point Of View-

She interacted with my family easily, I could see she was still the slightest bit tense, but she had slipped into the family with ease. A flash of this same situation in the future flashed by my eyes ; Nichole with gold eyes, pale skin, fitting in perfectly with my family. I brushed the thought away as soon as it came. I shouldn't be thinking about the future, I thought to myself as Nichole smiled over at me with one of her genuine smiles, not the plastered ones she put on for show, I need to deal with the Josh situation first. I smiled back immediately. Seeing her happy for once made me happy.

Nichole's Point Of View-

I nodded, walking to the door with him right behind me. Emmett reached out in front of me and opened the door to a garage.

"Thanks," I mumbled as we walked in there. Emmett shut the door behind him, flicked on a switch and the large room lit up. There were four cars, all state of the art, and two motorcycles that were covered up in the corner.

"How are you going to get your jeep?" I asked, glancing at him as he walked past a red convertible and over to a silver Volvo, opening the passenger door for me. I got in and he shut the door behind me without answering then got in the diver's side.

"I'll have Alice pick it up." he murmured as he started the car up and hitting a button on the dash. The garage doors started to open up. I clicked my seat belt in and caught Emmett watching me with interest. "What?" I asked, unnerved.

"Nothing, it's just that you don't have to worry about me crashing us. I have great reflexes." he informed me, boasting. Emmett liked showing off what he had. I rolled my eyes, saying, "Have a big ego, much?" Emmett just grinned, laughing in a deep voice as he sped out of the garage.

"So, you're home alone all for two weeks, I heard." I looked over at him, suspicious.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked as he drove with one hand.

"I have sources." he said mysteriously as he smiled.

"Oh, great, you're stalking me." I sighed, gazing out the window. Emmett didn't respond to this and as the car started to fall silent I remembered something. I looked back over at him and as if he sensed I was staring at him he looked over at me, not looking at the road for four seconds straight.

"Dude, look at the road!" I finally panicked, glancing at the road. He smiled, shaking his head, but looked back at the road. We hadn't swerved an inch.

"Anyways, why does Esme know?" I asked sharply. Emmett knew what I was talking about immediately and his hand that was on the steering wheel tightened, the skin over his knuckles paling.

"They all know, Nichole. The rest of the humans may be too ignorant to notice anything but us vampires see everything." he informed me tightly.

"The werewolves haven't noticed anything, they're equal to vampires." I muttered, watching the road. Emmett snorted a laugh.

"Equal? Yeah right. In a match, us vampires would kick werewolf ass. They haven't noticed because they're just morons." Emmett said with disgust. I stared at him, wide eyed. I didn't know the hate ran so deep on the vampire side too.

"You know," I started once I regained my thoughts. "The werewolves really aren't as bad as you think they are." Emmett made a sound or doubtfulness.

"When is the last time you even spoke with them?" I asked.

"This morning at three o' clock." he retorted.

"Why-" I started but he cut in with, "I was asking them why you were told the secret. I knew one of those mongrels had something to do with it. Only a werewolf would be idiotic enough to tell a human the secret." in explanation.

"Fine, before that, when is the last time you talked with them?" I sighed. Emmett fell silent, suddenly interested in the road.

"That's what I thought." said, more than a little smug.

"They were still morons." he mumbled under his breath.

"Emmett, stop calling them idiots. They are not stupid!" I finally exploded. He glanced over at me, eyes searching.

"I can't believe you're taking their side, Nichole. That imprint means nothing. If you don't want to even act like they exist, they don't have to exist."

"You think I only like them because Seth imprinted on me? Seth is good person, all of them are. I would like them no matter what. I'm sorry that pisses you off." I took a deep breath, sagging back into my seat. Emmett watched the road for a few seconds then finally said, "It doesn't piss me off," he chuckled quietly then grew serious. "I just don't enjoy them in general because they're dangerous to a human like you. Their phasing can be unpredictable and that makes them a danger to everyone. I don't want you getting hurt because you hang around them." he admitted.

"Emmett… You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. They would never hurt me." I slowly assured him, although I wasn't even sure myself. I really hadn't known the werewolves long, I hadn't even known that their phasing was unpredictable. But, I wasn't about to let Emmett worry about me. Sympathy and pity were two things in my life I wouldn't stand for.

"You can't say that, Nichole," he laughed like he always did when I said things like I just did. It was a laugh that said I might be partially nuts, partially have the brain of the naïve. I could be insane, but I wasn't naïve. At least, when compared to other humans. I could seem naïve to Emmett but who knows how many years he's been alive.

"You don't know. No one knows, not even Alice." he continued, watching the road intently.

"Why would Alice?" I asked, watching him now as he watched the road intently.

"She can see the future." he shrugged.

My eyes bugged. "What?" I asked, stunned.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know yet." Emmett looked at me sideways with a smile. "Alice can see the future, her power has limits, but basically she sees people's choices and the reactions to the choices. Only, she can't see the wolves' future or anyone's close to them. We think it's because their phasing is so unpredictable…" Emmett's strong jaw moved carelessly, relaxed. "Edward can read minds."

I sucked in a deep, silent gasp. Emmett noticed and quickly said, "Not your's though. We're not sure why, but he can't read your's." I relaxed back down into my seat. "Jasper can manipulate and feel people's emotions. Say, if you're sad, he knows and he can make you feel happy." Emmett was calm as he spoke, like we were conversing about the weather, which was rainy as usual.

"Has he tried that on me?" I cautiously asked.

"No. I made him promise he wouldn't." he said tightly, strained now. After a few beats of silence, I asked, "Why?"

He glanced over at me. "I want you to feel your emotions, not something that isn't real, isn't you." as he spoke I realized we were already in my short driveway. Time went by quickly when I was with Emmett. A shame too, because whenever I was with him, I didn't want time to go by fast.

"I have a hard enough time deciphering you face to find out what emotion you're feeling, I don't need Jasper messing with you as well." he said, a quirky smile on his face. I smiled, back at him for a moment, our eyes meeting. The Volvo suddenly felt too small and warm. We were too close and I didn't like it. Well, more like I couldn't handle it. I opened my door quickly, getting out in a hurry and shutting the door. When I turned Emmett was already standing in front of me. I sucked in a shocked breath, backing into the Volvo's door.

"You scared me." I shook my head then looked back at him.

"Sorry." he grinned and I knew he wasn't sorry at all. I walked past him, going to the door of my house and pulling the key out of my pocket and using it to unlock the house and go in. Emmett shut the door behind us and I glanced back at him as I dropped the keys in a tray by the coat rack. His eyes were glued to something over my shoulder and I followed his gaze, gasping as I saw Josh.

"Josh… what are you doing here? I-I thought you were sick." I stuttered over my words, eyes wide and frozen in my spot. Josh calmly walked over to me, smiling coolly and putting an arm around my waist as he jerked me to face Emmett with him.

"I just had a bad headache, baby. I dropped in to check on you, since your parents are gone," he looked over at Emmett as he continued, "I thought I'd keep you company since you're all alone." his words cut through the silent air and Emmett had no reaction to this, his poker face on. Josh's fingers dug into my side but I didn't show any discomfort, I'd learned not to from this happening before.

"Where were you with Emmett?" he asked pleasantly, looking back down at me by his side.

"I was at his house, meeting his family." I was quiet, meek. He nodded at this, looking back at Emmett. There was something in Josh's eyes. Not the warning that he was mad, not happiness, but decision.

"Thanks for bringing her home, man." Josh said to him as if they were old friends. It was an invitation to leave now. Wait, no, not an invitation, and order.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon, Nichole." Emmett eyes gazed intensely at me, then flashed up to the ceiling. To my room, my window by the tree. He turned and left, shutting the door with a light click behind him.

"You fucking cheater!" Josh shoved me to the ground and I landed hard, my head hitting the floor so spots of black crossed my vision and immediately my head ached.

"I thought you fucking loved me you bitch!" he shouted , enraged as he kicked me in the side repeatedly.

"I do, I do! I swear, Josh." I cried as he picked me up by the back of my shirt only to slap me across the cheek. My whole body ached, my cheek stung with hot pain, my side felt like I had broken ribs and my head throbbed.

"This is your last chance, Nichole!" he warned in a yell as I trembled, hugging myself and crying. "If I ever see you with him again the Cullens will pay." he threatened in a deep voice, before shoving me foreword again and leaving, slamming the door shut behind him. I struggled to stand up and once I did I shook horribly. Suddenly cool, strong arms went around my body, holding me upright and gently hugging me. My body kept trembling with racking silent sobs but slowly I calmed down.

"Shhh, it's okay, Nichole. I'm here. Shhh, I'm here." Emmett murmured. I clung to him, my thin fingers clutching his shirt.

"It's my last chance." I stumbled over the words, my good cheek pressed up against his chest.

"No, it's not. I won't let him hurt you ever again." Emmett promised, his voice hard, full of hatred and anger. No reply came from my lips, I just closed my eyes, letting my mind pretend nothing was wrong.

Something was wrong though. I was finally starting to realize that deep down, something was _wrong_ with living my life like this.

With Josh gone, Emmett was free to stay as long as he wanted. I didn't mind being alone in my house with him, in fact, it actually felt nice to have someone to just spend time with. We did nothing, the first few hours just sitting on the couch next to each other in silence while I slowly regained composure. Once I had, Emmett got an icepack from the freezer and gave it to me for my side. It still ached and the ice numbed the pain once I got past the cold sting.

"Thank you," I mumbled, holding the ice to my side with my left hand. My shoulder was leaning on Emmett's arm and I was blankly staring out the window next to the TV. From upstairs, suddenly a voice yelled, "Nichole?"

The voice echoed through the halls down to us. Emmett stiffened and I glanced over at him as I stood up, recognizing the voice. It was Seth.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked quietly as I moved towards the stairs, watching him.

"No. I was here first." he said in his low voice, all playfulness gone. Emmett wore dark jeans and a plain gray t-shirt that stretched over his massive muscles. Suddenly, I panicked. Emmett didn't like Seth at all , not in any way ,shape or form. Seth didn't like Emmett either, as far as I could tell. What if they fought? Seth would get killed. He could never face off with Emmett and have a chance at winning. I turned away from Emmett, jogging up the stairs quickly and running into Seth just as he was leaving my room, coming into the hall.

"Whoa there, Nichole." Seth laughed, steadying me with both hands on my arms. Seth looked at me, as if he was actually seeing me. My red cheek, my red eyes, my makeup wiped all over my face. I was a mess. "What the hell happened?" he asked, breathlessly.

That's when Emmett came up behind me. Seth's eyes widened then he glared at Emmett behind me wildly. "You monster!" he shouted, letting go of me and moving to attack Emmett.

"Seth stop!" I said, stepping in his way, grabbing his arm with my free hand that wasn't holding the icepack. "Emmett didn't do this to me." I spoke quickly, looking in his eyes, trying to force him to understand. Under my hand, I felt him relax a little as he looked back into my eyes.

"Who did?" he asked quietly, completely ignoring Emmett now, only interested in me.

"No one." I laughed once like he was nuts for thinking that.

"I fell." I shrugged, looking at my feet. I couldn't meet his eyes, they could see into my heart just like Emmett could.

"I hate to ask you this, leech, but is she lying to me?" Seth asked and I immediately looked back at Emmett over my shoulder. With my eyes, I pleaded. Emmett gazed back into my eyes with his gold ones for a moment before saying.

"Yes. She is." his eyes never faltering from me. Mentally, I cursed.

"Nichole," Seth coaxed, gently turning my face with his hand to look back at him. "You know you can tell me anything." His eyes begged for me to tell him what I was hiding. I'd seen that look before and each time I did, it killed me inside. He looked at me like I was the center of his world and the fact that I was either leaving him or not telling him something slowly killed him inside, twisting his heart and soul.

"My boyfriend did." I breathed, my eyes lashes brushing the tops of my cheeks. The whole house seemed to fall silent after my words. Seth said nothing, I said nothing, Emmett said nothing. For a long minute no one spoke. Finally, I couldn't take it and walked away, down the hall and to the top of the stairs. I gazed at the bottom of the steps for a moment, wondering if I fell from here would landing at the bottom kill me. I finally walked down the stairs, leaving them behind me.

Emmett's Point Of View-

The puppy said nothing, but I could tell his simple emotions were swirling inside him. At least the mongrel isn't ignorant to it anymore, I thought angrily. The wolf imprinted on her, you'd think he'd notice a big thing like his imprint being abused by her boyfriend. I glanced over at the stairs where Nichole was walking down the stairs slowly. All of this was more than any human should have to endure. Especially her.

"How long has this been going on?" Seth finally asked quietly, glaring at the wooden floor.

"A few years, a few months, I'm not sure. " I responded, emotionless.

"When did you find out?"

"A few days after I met her."

"Why does she hide it? Why doesn't she tell someone?" Seth was slowly getting angrier, just as I had.

"She loves him."

I could hear his heart beat, growing faster, more frantic and wild. He was trembling.

"How the hell can she love him?" he finally shouted, meeting my eyes, throwing his arms out, incredulous. "He beats her! That monster doesn't fuckin' deserve her love!" he ranted loudly. Nichole would hear every word and I knew it would hurt her.

"Calm down, mutt. She can hear you." I ordered. Seth's breathing was ragged but he managed to calm down.

"I'm going to murder him for touching her." he muttered, already moving to leave.

"No." I put my hand out to stop him and Seth turned on me, his eyes wild.

"Don't even try to stop me, Cullen. He is going to die tonight." Seth growled. I had to hand it to the kid, he would do anything for Nichole. As I would too, but more often than not, I planned out my attacks and thought things through. Clearly, this boy wasn't in the thinking things through mood.

"If you kill him, Nichole will be devastated." I warned him, not moving my arm to let him by.

"That's better than being beaten to death!" he shouted.

"I do not care if it is or not, Mongrel, I would love to kill him too, more than you could ever understand, but I haven't and for good reason. Mainly because if I killed him, Nichole would hate me."

Seth thought my words through and slowly, his position relaxed.

"So what the hell do we do?,"

It shocked me that Seth thought of us as "we" when clearly, "we" would be doing nothing together.

"Wait and let him kill her? I can't do that." Seth shook his head violently, laughing darkly.

"Neither can I. I'm letting this ride out. She's starting to realize that things are bad, I think, and once she does, she's not going to let him hurt her anymore."

"So just wait?" Seth snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You can go ahead and kill him, puppy. Just remember that it's you she'll hate for the rest of her life, not me." I started walking towards the stairs and after me, Seth called, "Cullen."

I stopped, turning to look back at him.

"How did she take the vampire stuff?" he cautiously asked.

"Better now that I explained to her I wasn't going to drink her blood." I snorted and kept walking down the stairs.

Nichole's Point Of View-

This was never part of the plan, well, what technically wasn't a plan, just a goal. Seth knew about Josh occasionally hitting me, Emmett and all the Cullens knew. Life would only get harder now, I mused as I dropped onto the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them. I didn't hear Emmett come down the stairs, or Seth, they were both silent, even on the creaky steps.

"Nichole," Emmett said softly, making me jump.

"Sorry." he smiled an apology. "I came down to tell you I have to leave," he started, his eyes flashing over to Seth who stood a few feet away, studiously ignoring Emmett, only looking at me.

"The puppy wants to talk with you privately." Emmett got a lopsided devious smile that only tugged the corner of his lips up the slightest. He was acting like Seth was just a stupid kid while he had years of wisdom and that he was humoring the child. I had stood up in front of him as he talked, arms crossed over my stomach.

"Be nice." I muttered, discreetly glancing over at Seth.

"I am," he replied innocently as he pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Good night, Nichole." he whispered in my ear, then released me. I smile a helpless smile at Emmett and he left, the door shutting lightly behind him. Shadows filled the corners of the room now that it was darker, but the dark had never scared me. One of the few things that didn't….

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth finally asked, sounding hurt. He wasn't angry with me and suddenly I remembered Emily telling me how when you imprinted, it was almost impossible to ever get mad at the person you imprinted on, you could feel hurt, but that was the only "bad" emotion possible.

"Telling you wasn't exactly feasible, Seth." I said, watching him. He gazed back at me, searching my face with his eyes. I wondered what he found. Supposedly, when a wolf imprinted a sort of psychic bond was formed between them and imprint. They could feel each other's emotions, or when the other was in distress. I couldn't believe that though. Seth would of found out long ago if it was actually true…

Seth's Point Of View-

Nichole was beautiful and I didn't think that just because she was my imprint, honest to God. She had long dark hair that fell around her in slight waves, it shined in the light, like gloss, her bangs were long and angled to one side, half concealing her mesmerizing, wide, ocean blue eyes that were framed in black lashes, which was accentuated with black eye liner. Her face was pale, like the rest of her, in a porcelain-sick way. She looked sick or tired, fragile, like a doll. She wore a dark purple ,baggy zipper-hoodie that was at least two sizes too big for her thin body and the sleeves passed her fingers, but she just gripped the edges of the sleeves in the thin, long fingers. She was wearing typical dark wash "skinny" jeans that showed her long legs. She held herself in a laid back way that also appeared tight and tensed at the same time. If you looked hard enough at her, you could tell she was hiding something, something very very terrible that put a heavy weight on her, that dulled her eyes. You just had to look hard enough to see it, which I hadn't before. It made me literally sick to my stomach that a vampire had learned something , knew something big, about my imprint before I did. I mean, I knew something had been up with Josh, but blew it off as him being an asshole. He was worse than that. The idea that he actually hurt her, kicked her, punched and did God only knows what else. I felt like I was going to puke.

"You could of told me." I whispered, taking one of her hands in mine. She was frigid, like ice, almost as cold as a leech.

"No. I couldn't of." she disagreed, slowly pulling her hand back. I forgot. She didn't like physical contact with people.

"Nichole, I care about you , can't you see that? I would do anything for you, be anything for you. I just can't watch you let yourself get hurt like this." I said, all the emotions cracking my voice. It physically hurt me to watch her get hurt, feel hurt.

"I'm sorry, Seth." she apologized, not meeting my gaze. What was she apologizing for?

"Josh just gets mad sometimes. It's nothing I can't handle." she insisted. She was like a child in a way, stubborn and thinking they could take on the world when they just couldn't.

"Nichole." she hesitantly looked at me with her big ocean eyes.

"Are you afraid to leave him?" I quietly asked. "Do you think if you leave him he'll try to hurt you more?" Her lips moved, as if to speak, but no words came out.

"I love him." she finally said, shaking her head. The leech had been right. It wasn't that she was terrified to leave him, it's that she loved him and would never think of leaving him. Damn it. Suddenly, a question popped into my head. There was no getting by it now.

"Do you think he loves you?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. She said nothing for a second then said, "Yes." Underneath the mask though, there was uncertainty.

"If he loved you, he wouldn't hurt you ,Nichole." I spoke softly. I could see the calculations processing in her mind, her eyes moving side to side as if she were reading a book.

"He doesn't mean to hurt me." she finally said, looking me in the eyes. I sighed silently.

"Nichole, I care about you and I just don't want to have to watch you get hurt like this. I can't take it." I admitted, pleading for sense to come to her.

"Then don't watch." she snapped defensively.

I laughed once without humor. "I really wish I could."

Her eyes fell to mine and it was as if she suddenly saw me and heard me talking.

"I'm so sorry, Seth." I could now see the hurt in her eyes, what for, I don't know.

"Don't be sorry. Please don't." I could feel her heart break, slowly breaking my heart as well. I moved closer to stand in front of her, gently lifting her chin so she would look me in the eyes.

"Please .It's not your fault, Delicate."

Nichole's Point Of View-

"Delicate?" I repeated, watching his face. He nodded a little, giving me a small smile. "No offense, but you're pretty delicate." he shrugged lightly, the sad smile still on his lips.

Emmett's Point Of View-

"Delicate?" she repeated and I could practically hear the force of her gaze, her wide eyes searching. Nichole was not delicate in any way. She was fragile, her life was fragile, but she was not delicate.

_Delicate people would be dead by now in her situation, delicate people would be crying to everyone; Nichole was still alive and she did the exact opposite of crying to everyone_, I thought to myself, leaning lazily on the siding of the house next to the door, arms crossed, head titled slightly and gazing at the wet grass blades, listening. I should have left, let the puppy have his "private moment" with her, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Besides, I reasoned with myself, after Seth leaves she'll be alone and I can't have that. No, no I couldn't, I angrily thought, feeling the disappointment of Carlisle. It was never supposed to go this far, I was supposed to keep myself away, keep her safe, but keep myself at a distance where our lives couldn't intertwine in any way. We had gone far past that point of demise. Carlisle didn't approve of this, he hadn't approve in the beginning either.

"It's not our spot to interfere with their lives, Emmett. You must understand this." he had told me long ago, back in a different state, a different time period, back in the beginning of my new life. And I had always obeyed that rule, up until now. Until Nichole came into my life. Why was I breaking all the rules for her? Why was I forgetting everything Carlisle had ever taught me, just for her? I must have gone mad, I mused, smiling to myself privately. Seth continued talking, his voice low and not disguising his emotions. He was laying it all out there for her, to either accept or reject. Sewing his heart on his sleeve, practically begging to be broken. One day he'll be crushed. Nichole responded now, her voice wispy, only words on the air. Seth fell silent for a few beats. Nichole's voice, persuading him she could take care of herself, that his worry was completely unnecessary. Under her breath she said she'd lived this long without a "hero", she doesn't need one now. I smiled. But you do, Nichole, you really do. Or perhaps, it was just me wanting to be that hero. The door opened and I turned my head, watching as Seth left, hands stuffed in his pockets ,meek. He didn't so much as glance my way as he walked towards the forest, where I could hear his Pack calling him in long, haunting howls.

As Seth's figure disappeared in the dark forest, I walked back into the house.

Nichole's Point Of View-

Emmett had stayed with me the whole night in the living room. We sat on the couch as I stayed awake until two in the morning, not doing anything, just talking.

He never went to sleep and eventually I found myself asking, "Aren't you tired?" after yawning myself. He then informed me on a nice little detail : vampires don't sleep. I gave up then and within five minutes was passed out cold. It was morning now though and Emmett was gently nudging my arm to wake up me. I groaned, blindly whacking his hand away. He laughed and I felt it vibrate through his arm, which I was leaning on.

"You need to get up, as much as I'd love to just let you rest." he said quietly. I squeezed my eyes tighter before opening them. Emmett's face was inches from mine , his lips quirked in a small smile. "Hello sleepy pants." he murmured, brushing some stray hairs out of my face.

"Thanks," I mumbled back, closing my eyes again, sitting in the calm and loving it. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes again and started to get up, just as I stood straight, Emmett was already standing there in front of me. I smiled at him for a moment then stretched out my arms above my head, standing on my toes, then relaxing.

"I'm gonna go change," I mumbled, brushing past him as I headed for the stairs.

"Am I invited?" Emmett called after me and I could hear the laugh in his voice. I just shook my head, grinning, as I jogged up the wood steps. Emmett had the ability to always make people smile, any where, in any situation. With my life, that meant a lot to me.

Once in my room I changed quickly into some dark skinny jeans my mom had bought me, Vans I never got to wearing , a simple t-shirt and my hoodie. Jogging back downstairs I could hear him making noise in the kitchen, mumbling under his breath, moving pots and pans.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I rounded the corner into the medium sized kitchen. All our appliances were black, we had granite countertops and the walls were a blue tile.

"Attempting to make breakfast." he grumbled, staring at the ketchup and pan in his hands. I laughed, taking the ketchup from his hand and putting it back into the refrigerator, then turning on the stove, grabbing the pan from him and putting it on.

"If you're trying to make eggs, which I think you are, then you need to wait to put the ketchup on after the eggs are cooked."

"Oh." Clearly, Emmett had no cooking skills. I smiled, leaning around the front of him to open the cupboard and grab the cooking spray and then sprayed the pan, letting it sizzle as it heated up.

"Can you grab the eggs?" I asked casually as I opened the drawer and took out everything else I needed. Ten minutes later, breakfast was done and I had eaten it. Last night Emmett also informed me that vampires don't eat people food if possible.

We were headed out the door to go to school now as he said, "Ride with me?"

"Can't." I said after a few seconds.

"That's fine, I understand." he shrugged as I walked past the Volvo that was still in my driveway and towards the sidewalk.

"Hey, Nichole," he called after me. I stopped, turning. "I won't talk to you in school anymore." he said, barely meeting my eyes. He had a pained look on his face, but eventually just grimaced and let his face set in an emotionless statue look he had gotten so many times before. "I'll make sure Alice and the others don't either." he finished.

I nodded a little, wishing he wasn't saying this. He was though and although I secretly loved hanging out with Alice , him and their family it wasn't worth getting Josh mad.

"If he doesn't walk you home I'll drive you," Emmett smiled at me a little.

"Thank you." I said, smiling back before turning and starting down the sidewalk.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away _

_I missed you and things weren't the same _

"Sorry!" I begged for forgiveness as he slammed me to the ground roughly, his large hands gripping the back of my hoodie. I shouldn't of let Emmett drive me home, I thought, cursing over and over.

"You were so good to me today then you do this!" Josh yelled, turning me onto my side then slapping me across the cheek. My eyes were squeezed shut, tears leaking from the crevices. It didn't hurt as much when I didn't see it coming. Suddenly, silence fell upon the scene. My ragged breathing slowed, returning to normal pace and I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the wetness on my stinging cheeks from tears. Josh stood in front of me, staring down at me, a look on his perfectly tanned face. I was curled in fetal position on my side, my hair wildly splayed all around. Josh's lips were open, his eyes trained on my face. He licked his bottom lip and slowly held out a hand to me.

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right _

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die _

I stared at the hand for several seconds and I knew Josh could see the utter shock and surprise on my face. He moved his hand closer to me, kneeling down. I met his eyes and slowly set my scraped up hand in his. Josh pulled me to my feet, giving me space, then moving my hand over to reveal the scrapes that were starting to bleed. He stared at them for a long second.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue _

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you _

_And I know, I cant take it back. _

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds _

_And baby, the way you make my world go round _

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry _

"Nichole…" he trailed off, and abruptly pulled me to his body, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "I'm sorry." he whispered into my hair.

_This time I think, I'm to blame _

_It's harder to get through the days _

_You get older and blame turns to shame _

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right _

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die _

I gazed into space, feeling the world stop around me. _'I'm sorry' _he had said to me. I'm sorry.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue _

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you _

_And I know, I cant take it back _

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds _

_And baby, the way you make my world go round _

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry _

"I just get mad real easy. I didn't mean to hurt you." he said, holding me so tight, not out of anger, for the first time.

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way _

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried _

_It's never too late to make it right _

_Oh yeah _

It was the first time he had said he was sorry and my mind wasn't handling it well. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. "I love you so much, babe." he swore to me, letting go of me but keeping my hand. _Sorry _

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue _

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you _

_And I know, I cant take it back _

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds _

_And baby, the way you make my world go round _

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

"Nothing can come between us. You're mine forever." he promised, smiling gently at me, giving me a kiss on the cheek then walking off, leaving my standing in the middle of my driveway, frozen.

As I walked with Seth through the forest to Emily's, my mind was on anything except Seth talking. My eyes were glued to the ground as I stepped over a dead log, Seth taking my hand to help me.

"Thanks," I murmured, not even glancing up at me. He stopped and I stopped too.

"Did he hurt you again?" Seth quietly asked, still holding my hand.

"No." I deftly pulled my hand away without it being too obvious and continued walking to the familiar house. "Seth," I started abruptly, looking up at him. He gazed back, his eyes set in thought.

"Do you think people can change?" I asked, tucking my arms around myself. He rolled this over in his mind for a second, before replying, "Yeah…But I think that at the same time, there's always a part of them that will be the same. Why?"

I shrugged and started walking again, brushing vines and bushes out of my way. "No reason." I quietly said, walking easily now across the small stretch of grass to Emily's porch and house.

"There's something you're not saying, Nichole." Seth countered, jogging to catch up and then moving in front of me smoothly to keep me from going further.

"I can hear it in your voice, see it in your eyes." he said, watching my face.

"I know you can, and honestly," I laughed once in a pained way. "I really hate that." I could feel the smile on my face although there was nothing happening that was worth a smile. Seth had a frown on his face and for a moment, I wondered if it was plastered there permanently because of me.

"Nichole," he started then stopped himself, his dark eyes processing everything. With a frustrated groan, he ran a hand through his short ragged hair then said, "Lets get this straight: you're lying to me."

I didn't make any move to indicate the truth of his statement.

"And even though we both know you are, you refuse to admit it." I just gazed at Seth, my head titled in concentration. I hadn't really noticed before, but he had dimples when he spoke. After a second of silence, he asked, "What are you looking at?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Your face." I responded, blinking then looking away to the house over his shoulder. For a split second, he grinned.

"Lets go inside," I quietly said, ready to walk away from the topic of conversation we'd just been in.

If you knew the person you were lying to also knew, should you just stop lying?

It was a question I could spend days pondering, but wouldn't. Brushing past Seth, I went to the front door where Emily called out as she saw me through the screen, "Come on in, Nichole!"

Just as my hand touched the knob to open the door, Seth's flashed out and rested over mine as he turned the knob, holding my hand. His skin was rough and warm on my thin, cold bone hand and mentally, I sighed in happiness, loving the warmth. I walked in through the now opened door with Seth following close behind. In the small, bright kitchen, Emily stood at the stove, pouring batter that had dots of blueberries in it, in to cupcake pan. The only other person in the room was Jacob, who was leaning against the counter in the same spot he had been the last time I saw him. He glanced over now, his brown eyes cold. Seth didn't seem to notice Jacob as he casually took my hand and led me over to Emily's side.

"What are you up to?" Emily asked, her eyes on the batter as it slowly poured out of the large transparent blue bowl.

"Just hanging out." Seth shrugged, glancing over at me next to him.

"Oh, Seth, can you help me with something then?" Finally, Emily looked over at Seth with her scarred face.

"Sure, Em."

"Great," she set down to bowl and started towards a door way that led to her living room, I suspected.

"I want to move the couch away from the window, but Jacob is in one of his moods…" she trailed off as they walked into the living room, leaving me alone with Jacob. I turned away from facing the doorway to look at Jacob who met my gaze evenly.

"Seth told me why you hate me." I informed him.

"I don't hate you," he laughed, not amused.

"Then why did you say you hoped you never saw me again?"

Usually, I wasn't this open with people. I didn't out right saw what I was thinking, I was cautious and quiet. Something about the Pack let me breathe at ease though, without fear of saying the wrong thing.

He shrugged, glancing over at the door then back to me. I spoke again, since it was clear he wouldn't give up any more information.

"I'm not saying I'm thrilled with it happening to me, but why don't you want to imprint? It seems pretty nice from the third point of view; you know, falling in love." I tried to reason out his hate and overall grimness. Jacob stared at me as if I was the most disgusting bug he'd ever seen.

"I'm not going to explain myself to The Dead Girl."

"Dead Girl?" I repeated, feeling ice freeze in my veins. He nodded, looking out the window. "I'm not dead. Why would you say that?" I demanded.

He met my eyes and said, "I thought dead girls tell no tales?"

"You aren't making sense." I shook my head.

"We all know about Josh. Seth told us. We know about how he hurts you. To me, you're dead. I'm not gonna waste air caring about someone who is gonna to die soon anyways." he shrugged again and I felt the urge to slap him and Seth. How could he of told them all? How could he do this to me? I felt the tears welling up in my eyes but forced them back as I moved towards the door, my eyes stuck on Jacob.

"I'm not going to die." I grind out through closed teeth before turning and leaving Emily's house.

I couldn't help it as I shouted, "Fuck!" to the forest, pacing all around in a small square. My nails dug into my arms and when the pain became hard to bear I flung my arms to my sides. I tapped my foot, or it tapped itself, and with shaking fingers pulled out my phone and dialed the Cullen's phone number, for a brief moment thanking Alice for giving me their number.

"Hello?" Esme asked in her sweet voice.

"Can I talk to Emmett please?" I asked, looking everywhere except behind me at the house.

"Oh, of course, dear, just a moment," Emmett answered the phone two seconds later.

"What's wrong Nichole?" He always asked that question.

"Seth told the Pack. I need a ride home." The tears hadn't left my eyes yet but my voice wavered on "need". "I'll be there soon, just wait by the road for me." he promised.

"Okay." I nodded my head but he couldn't see that. We hung up and I practically jogged to the dirt road.

Jacob's Point Of View-

"Where'd Nichole go?" Seth cluelessly asked as he reentered the kitchen with Emily.

"I don't know. She left." I shrugged, eyes on the floor.

"You don't know?" Seth was mad. "Why'd she leave?" he demanded, advancing on me. I didn't bother moving or taking any defensive stance. The kid could never hurt me.

"I called her Dead Girl." When I did look up, shock fell into me as Seth glared furiously at me.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he yelled, trembling. He didn't wait for an answer, instead turning and bolting out the door, cursing, "Damn it." to himself.

I could feel Emily's eyes on me and when I looked over at her from my staring at the door, she said, "Jacob, I've dealt with you being a jerk for the past month but what you just did was cruel and you know damn well it was. I want you out of my house until Nichole is given a sincere apology and you learn to stop being a child." as an order. I gaped at her but she didn't blink, just stared calmly at me with her brown eyes. I considered staying ( there was nothing she could do to get me out on her own) then grimaced inwardly at what Sam would do to me when he heard of what I did. Grudgingly, I left the house.

Nichole's Point Of View-

Emmett arrived quickly as promised and in an instant, I was in his jeep and he was driving away from La Push and back to Forks. I sat on the seat that was high up from the road with my knees pulled up to my chest. I didn't wear a seatbelt, I trusted Emmett to not crash us. We said nothing for a long time until I finally spoke up.

"I really trusted him."

"I know you did."

"And he told them.""I hate to say it, but, I'm not surprised."

I looked over at Emmett who kept his gaze on the road.

"Is it just me or when you moved here did the world start burning in hell?"

Emmett snorted a laugh and said, "It's not just you. I've gotten in trouble more than once with Carlisle because of you."

"Why?" Guilt fell into my stomach.

"Don't feel bad," he immediately said, looking over at me with his dark eyes and a frown on his usual grinning face. "It happened a lot when we first moved here, when I was just figuring out what was going on with you. He didn't want me to get involved but I didn't care," he gave me a quick sideways glance then continued. "I couldn't let you die and he was telling me to do the opposite, just stand there while Josh… That happened when you got in the hospital. We went to his office and had a horrible argument," Emmett had a small curve up in his lips.

"I shouted at him and argued restlessly. I took you to your house and when I went home, we argued some more." his voice wasn't his usual deep velvet, it was gruff.

He fell silent for a moment and I said, "You shouldn't of done that. I was fine, I didn't die." Emmett turned the steering wheel with one hand and we pulled into my empty driveway. I opened the door and slid down the side of the seat, dropping to my feet on the pavement. I turned and Emmett was looking down at me from his seat.

"You didn't die…but even thinking about the possibility you could ripped me apart inside. I don't regret arguing with him." Emmett admitted, his eyes gazing at me.

I turned away and said a quiet, "Thank you." before shutting the door and walking up to my house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three days passed in a blur. Seth called but I didn't answer. He came to my house, but I didn't open the door to him. It was surreal to not let him in. Out of it, one thing was constant. Emmett. He was with me when Josh wasn't around. He made me laugh and smile as I made myself breakfast then would leave when Josh came, at the end of the day, he would appear by my side again as I reached my house and Josh had left. He was like a secret angel, a secret savior hidden from Josh. And God, that taped up my broken world. Though Josh had apologized for the first time, it also at the same time hadn't changed anything. He lost a game of soccer against another school the next day and when he visited me he was mad. I got a black eye and , according to Emmett, a bruised rib.

"I should cover you in bubble wrap," he had muttered to himself as he helped me hold the ice to it. I'd snorted a laugh.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

Having Emmett around to pick up the pieces Josh had left of me made it almost bearable. Almost though. I had thawed halfway from the ice girl I'd been before he'd moved here, but not even Emmett could take it all away. The aching body, constant worry and harsh words slowly ate at me and I was becoming intolerant. His threats to hurt the Cullens and promises I was his forever nicked me in just the right spots to set me off. I found I was getting mad myself at them.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

Which led to this moment, gazing at Josh as blood ran down my forehead, following the curves of my face, slowly spilling down the inner corner of my right eye and following the line of my nose down to my lip where it dripped into my open mouth as I breathed raggedly.

"Never again. Stay away from him." Josh ordered his eyes hard as he glared furiously at me on the pavement. When I said nothing, he moved foreword quickly, slapping me across the cheek, sending my head turning.

"Stay the hell away from them. Promise."

I licked the blood off my upper lip but didn't say anything again. I was begging for it practically. Josh kicked me just under where my ribcage ended sending me onto my back.

"Bitch." he spat, turning and walking away.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

I hadn't obeyed Josh for the first time and I didn't feel guilt racking me from it. Slowly, I struggled to sit up right on the pavement of my driveway, just as Emmett's jeep pulled onto the curb out in front of the house, since I was in the middle of the driveway. He got out quickly and in a blur that sent the pulsing pain in my forehead into a headache he ran over to my side, wrapping his arm gently around my waist and holding my hand with his free hand then helping me up to stand.

"He told me to stay away from you," I winced as he gingerly touched the bleeding cut above my eyebrow. "But I didn't promise. Why didn't I promise?" I wondered aloud as he kept me upright, walking me to my house. Emmett didn't answer my question, instead concentrating on getting me to the long sage green couch that sat in the middle of the living room. Once I was sitting on the seat, he left, disappearing from the room and then appearing again with a familiar ice pack and first aid kit from the bathroom upstairs. Silently, he tended to the long gash on my face, washing it, drying, then covering it with a butterfly band aid as I held the ice to my stomach, letting it freeze me though my shirt.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand_

"I don't like when he talks about you." I admitted quietly, playing with the thawed edge of the pack, squishing the water between my fingers. Emmett paused, his thumb rubbing the skin next to the band aid. His hand was cold as the ice pack. I looked at him, at his bruised looking gold eyes, his dark lips and pale skin. His eyes were watching me too and just his thumb touching my skin turned into his hand caressing the side of my face.

"I don't like when he touches you." he countered softly. He leaned his face closer to mine, still holding my face. The closer he got though, he just kept watching my eyes. He nodded a slight yes to nothing I could see. I leaned closer as well and kissed his cold cheek softly then pulled back.

"You're my angel and my devil." I quietly told him then stood up with the icepack still pressed to my stomach and walked away to the kitchen. As silently as a human could, I one handedly pulled out a black pan and turned on the stove, moving around the kitchen at a slow pace. Emmett walked over and stopped at the doorway, just watching me as I robotically did the task.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

"I didn't need anyone except myself and him." I said and my voice sounded loud to my ears in the quiet house. "Then you came along and flipped the universe upside down." I stopped, setting the frozen pack of hamburgers on the counter in front of me.

"I never say no to him, Emmett. Can't you see? Don't you know? I'm giving up the life I knew, the life I could _live _, just to have a little peace, just to sleep easy at night. Just so I can talk to you." I looked over at him as he stood in the door frame, motionless and gold eyes gazing at me.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

"You could have more peace." he said and the offer sat between the space in the middle of us. Leave Josh. Go to Emmett. Instead of quickly saying no , I slowly chose my words.

"Not now…Time…"

Emmett walked into the kitchen and took the spot beside me.

"I have all the time in the world." he said. For a second, I didn't move, then continued unwrapping the meat and methodically cooking it on the pan that sizzled with heat. All of the words that had ever passed between us ran through my head fast and scenes of past interactions played on a movie screen behind my eyes.

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

I couldn't deny what I felt towards Emmett anymore, it was killing me each day physically and emotionally. I couldn't keep pushing it away like it was some lost child that didn't belong to me.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

"Nichole!" Seth shouted as I kept walking right by him, head down. I was grateful Josh was sick today, but, unfortunately it was also a rare sunny day, which meant the Cullens also weren't at school, basically wasting my free day away from Josh's eyes. I walked up the pavement of my driveway and he caught up to me. "Let me explain," he begged, grabbing at my hand. I jerked it away from him and held it close to my body as I replied,

"There's nothing to explain. I trusted an almost complete stranger and he let me down." I opened the door and went in. Seth followed before I could shut it behind me.

"I'm not a stranger, Nichole. You know me." he followed me as I dropped my folders on the couch then moved to go up the stairs.

"I thought I knew you. But I didn't." I glanced at him then looked away and jogged up the steps to the hall. He followed once again. I entered my dark room, not bothering to turn on the light, and grabbed my sweatshirt off the hook on my wall next to my window that faced the woods. Pulling it on, I could hear him saying,

"You do know me, Nichole. I swear. I never , ever meant for them to know."

Once the fabric was over my head and resting on my body, I met his eyes.

"Then why do they know?" I demanded.

"I should of told you earlier but it never came up. Werewolves do this thing where… we can hear each others thoughts." I stared at him before saying,

"Like Edward?"

"Who's Edward?" Seth asked, now equally confused as I was.

"He's one of the Cullens, a mind reader." I explained, shaking my head as if I could shake the confusion away before walking back out into the hall.

"They really have those super powers?' Seth asked from next to me.

"Yeah," I murmured, grabbing the hand rail as I walked back down the steep stairs.

"Oh." was all he answered with then fell silent.

"So. They heard you thinking about Josh?" I asked, mashing it out from my mouth as I walked through the living room and past the kitchen.

"Yes. Everything." he quietly said. I opened the door and he followed me out, shutting it behind himself. "I'm sorry, Nichole. I really am." I could see regret and guilt mixed in his brown eyes.

"Sorry isn't going to change it. But I cant not forgive you." I admitted, glancing down the road. Seth smiled a little and pulled me into a sudden embrace, his arms squeezing me tightly to the point I couldn't breathe easily.

"You're too nice to people." he whispered in my hair then let go, still smiling down at me.

"Lets go do something." he urged, running his hand over his shaggy brown hair.

"I cant actually," I said, just as a red jeep pulled into the driveway.

"Why not?" he asked as the jeep rumbled motionless in the drive way. As I started walking backwards toward it, I said,

"I'm going to Emmett's house." The pain passed his eyes but he nodded in acceptance.

"I'll see you later then, Nichole." He turned as I did and walked away. I walked around the jeep and lifted myself up into the dark interior of the vehicle, looking over at Emmett.

"Did you know I'm too nice to people?" I asked as he pulled out of the driveway. He laughed once in his booming, playful voice.

"Yes , yes I did, silly girl." I half heartedly smacked his arm before settling down into the seat, resting my head against the chair, watching the dry road.

Seth's Point Of View-

_Dude, that guy is messed up in the head. Who hits girls? _Paul wondered and the other's thoughts shot back to Josh. I growled low under my breath as I ran, trying not to think of him.

_Especially her. I mean, look at the chick, she's defenseless. _Quil added in as a image of Nichole flashed by, shivering and so small.

_Shut up, guys. _I warned, digging my paws deeper into the moist earth, going faster.

_You need to deal with the bastard, Seth. I don't know about you, but if my girl was being beat he'd be dead in two seconds flat. _Embry helpfully added in.

_SHUT UP. _I howled, the hairs on my back bristling with agitation.

The others winced their muzzles back, feeling the sting of my thoughts and fell relatively silent as they continued around the border of our reservation.

_Seth, _Sam began hesitantly a few minutes later.

_What? _I grumbled, dodging a tall tree.

_Why hasn't she left him? _Sam asked the question everyone had been wondering, what the vampire had been wondering, what I had been wondering. It was a simple question but Nichole twisted it into something difficult.

_She loves __**him**__. _I answered flatly. Sam fell quiet and everyone, even my sister, digested this twist of thought process. Leah had found Nichole to be weak at first when she found out what Josh did to Nichole and a moron to be tolerant of getting beat. This information changed things. She knew what it was like to love someone no matter what they ever did to you.

The rest of the patrol was in silence, no one daring to say a thing or even think in general. I was fine with that, it gave me peace to think about how my world was crumbling before my eyes.

Nichole's Point Of View-

"Oh my god," I laughed from my spot on the living room couch as Alice sang screamo that Emmett had chosen for her. She was great at it, if you liked that kind of music. I, on the other hand, found this to be way too amusing. Emmett sat close next to me on the long, soft couch. Our knees touching each other's, my arm leaning on his. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop the giggles from coming out as she sang karaoke to the song. Emmett grinned next to me, occasionally looking down at me and smiling even more. As the song finished, she turned and bowed gracefully and grandly to us.

"Thank you, thank you!" she trilled, skipping forward to hand the microphone to me. I shook my head no, slowly standing up.

"I've got to get home," I explained, the smile still on my face from the happiness I'd felt during the evening. Emmett was next to me, appearing out of nowhere, causing me to jump a little as usual. He softly laughed and Alice sang a,

"Goodbye Nichole!" from back by the TV. Emmett pulled opened the door to the garage and I went in, clicking the familiar button for the lights as I walked to his jeep. When I'd reached the jeep, I turned to look a Emmett who'd just stayed in the doorway. He was smiling a little, his dimples showing on his strong cheek bones, his liquid gold eyes sparkling with happiness.

"What?" I asked, smiling too, high on joy and absurdity.

"Just a dream." he murmured to himself, not meant for me to hear. I did though. He started toward his jeep and got in the driver's side, turning it on as I got in too.

"What about a dream?" I asked as we pulled out of the large garage and out onto the long driveway. It was drizzling now, the sun gone.

"Nothing. I was talking to myself." he glanced over at me.

"Fine. Don't tell me…" I sighed, but it wasn't sad. "Thank you, by the way." I randomly added.

"For what?"

"For making me smile and forget."

He didn't reply, instead, getting a small ,gentle smile on his face.

Emmett's Point Of View-

"Is she worth it?" was all my adopted father asked from behind his desk, hands folded. He loved Nichole, but she put him in an awkward position. He was risking his family's safety, from the Volturi, by allowing us all to interact and freely be who we were around her, but at the same time, he hated constricting my choices and decisions and her's as well.

"Do you think she is?" I dodged the question to which answer's would really let him know how deep in I was.

"You cant escape the truth, son. But, if you must know, I am unsure." he sighed, his eyes traveling around the large office in our home.

"Unsure how?" I questioned.

"It is clear we've all grown attached to her and do care of her health. The question to be asked is that if our safety is worth her. Would you risk one of your brother's or sister's health in exchange for her's?" his gold eyes gazed at me calmly. I didn't need to think over my response.

"Yes."

There was no disappointment in Carlisle's eyes, he accepted my choice.

"Is she worth us all, yourself included?" I loved my adopted family and always would, even though Rosalie could be a bitch sometimes, Edward and Jasper always moped around and Alice could be insanely a pain in the ass, I still loved them. When it came to Nichole though… If I had to choose between saving Edward's life or Nichole's, I would always undoubtedly pick Nichole.

"In my eyes, yes." I answered solemnly. He nodded.

"If so, Emmett, I ask that you think wisely of your actions from now on. You are responsible for more than yourself and your decisions could decide a human girl's fate." he warned.

"I know, father." I turned and left the office, going back downstairs where Nichole was with Alice

Nichole's Point Of View-

A few days passed but nothing happened. Josh did what he always did, Emmett appeared after to help as he always did, Seth gave me the pitiful, pained look he always did later.

The only difference from the past years, was my response to what Josh did. The last time, I'd cried, "Stop!" after he kicked me so many times, I felt like I was going to throw up all the organs in my body.

Before that, I didn't apologize for making him mad, I didn't promise to not talk with Emmett. The tension between me and Josh escalated until I was facing it head on just outside the school parking lot, after all the other students had left, my angel included.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" he shouted in my face and I winced but then opened my eyes and said ,

"They're my friends." in a wavering voice that told him I was breaking.

"If I say they're not your fucking friends, they aren't your friends." he growled, grabbing the neck of my hoodie and pushing me back. I stumbled, but kept my balance.

"They're my friends, Josh." I repeated, gaze locked on his, waiting to see how he'd take my sudden disloyalty.

He took it the way I'd known he would; fist coming forward and punching me in the face. The familiar ached filled my cheek and I couldn't open my eyes for a few seconds.

"Don't touch me," I breathed, my words catching on thin air as my eyes opened, warm tears leaking down my cheeks silently. Josh gaped at me and I turned, starting to run down the sidewalk, letting the world pass in slow motion as he shouted curses after me, shouted threats.

I did not react.

I did not think.

I did not feel.

I just ran and ran and ran until my legs ached and I stumbled to my door and went inside and cried and cried and carried myself up the stairs to my room only to cry more and curse under my breath.

And when I did stop myself and press pause on the world and myself, I could think.

I could think about what I'd done. I could think about how it changed everything. I could think about how I was happy with what I'd done. I could think about how I was ready to end it all. To end this vicious cycle I'd been caught in for three years.

I missed who I'd been before the whirlwind, I missed my skin being peach and untainted by bruises and scars, I missed laughing without a care. I missed being an innocent.

I wanted it all back.

Downstairs, the door slammed open and I hear Josh shout my name, enraged like a feral wolf. I turned, my hair whipping against my back, just as my door slammed open itself and Josh lunged forward, grabbing me in such a familiar rough way.

"Let go!" I yelled, struggling in his concrete grip to get back, to get away. I'd never gotten away before, I'd never wanted to.

"You bitch!" he shouted, his nails clawing at my shoulders through the thin dark hoodie as he tried to pull me closer to him and I tried to get away. Josh was stronger though and quickly, I was being pulled from my room and out into the hall. I kicked at him in vain and screamed so loud my throat began to go hoarse. My foot connected hard with his shin and for a moment, his grip loosened and I fell back, crawling on my back to get away. He jumped down on me and I screamed again, pushing back at his hands and tossing my head side to side to keep my face away from his thick hands that could give me bruises so easily.

"STOP IT!" he yelled, his hands catching on some loose cloth of the coat and jerking me to him as he stood up and started dragging me across the floor on my knees and I screamed and he held my wrist in a vice lock. I squirmed, wrestling side to side to try and get out of his hold.

"LET GO!" I cried, in constant motion, in constant movement as we neared the stairs. I was able to get to my feet despite the wrestling of our bodies and my heels skidded and squealed against the floor.

"NO!" I screamed in an ear piercing pitch, my hair in my eyes and sticking to my lips. He dragged my body down the stairs as I tossed myself and fought against his hold, my knees catching stairs and bruising myself, the edge of my jeans ripping.

He tugged me out the door, cursing and yelling as I screamed for help. My feet slid against the pavement as he drug me to the passenger seat door of his car and opened it, allowing me to throw punches at him.

"Bitch." he spat, turning me and shoving me back first into the seat. I kicked out with both feet at him, still screaming and yelling for help. My feet connected with the door and shot pain up my legs. I jerked forward, my hands reaching for the handle. A hand grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back, choking me momentarily as he turned on the car and locked the doors. The car squealed in protest as he drove it fiercely out of the driveway. I tugged, crying hopelessly , on the handle then turned in the seat and started hitting at him.

"Stop! Let me out, please let me out!" I begged in a screech. He looked over at me with his stone hard green eyes and slapping me with his right hand then pushed me in the chest back against the door on my side.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed, trembling, as I began to claw at him again as he drove sixty miles per hour down the empty Forks Road.

"SHUT UP!" he ordered roughly , pressing harder on the pedal. I screamed and yelled at him, throwing punches but he continued driving. His brown hair was messy from our wrestling on the stairs and he was breathing hard.

He pulled to a sudden stop at a stop sign as a car slowly began to pass and I lurched to the window of the car, not prepared for the stop. I froze for a millisecond, my eyes wide and stuck on the lock system on the handle of his door. I lunged forward over his arms before he could react and blindly pressed at the buttons until I heard it unlock. Josh cursed, his hands grabbing at my arms but I slid out of his weak grip and turned, opening the door with a jerk of my hand and scrambling out of the running car, falling on my chest onto the damp pavement of the side of the road. The door left open, I pushed myself up and began to run into the forest. My shoes were soaked quickly in the untrimmed wet grass that laid between the road and the forest but I didn't notice as I ran as fast as my body allowed. Behind me, I could hear Josh, shouting and yelling at me, the quick thud of his feet as he chased.

Emmett's Point Of View-

"She's finally running from him."

My sister gazed with large, blank eyes at the wall as she spoke into the silent room. All heads snapped up to gaze at her.

She had become silent though, her eyes growing larger and larger, her mouth in a tiny 'o'.

"Where is she Alice?" I demanded, standing up.

Her lips trembled but she threw out,

"Valley Road. He pushed her in the car, took her, took her. She screamed and cried. She cried…" Alice couldn't make sense of her words, blurting them out in short burst as the vision came and went.

"She didn't want to but he did. She ran and ran. She ran from the car. She ran. From him. He's chasing her."

I was already out the door and running myself.

Nichole's Point Of View-

Dodging trees and never looking back, I run blindly through the thick green forest. I trip suddenly on a branch, sprawling to the damp moss of the ground. Pushing myself up, I feel his hand lock like a cuff around my ankle. He pulls and I kick back at him. Josh lets go as my foot connects with his knee and I get up all the way, beginning to run again, with him following closely. Damp leaves and strands of moss are stuck to my jeans and hands, but I don't stop. I never stop, even as he screams and tells me things I would never forget.

I am worthless.

I do not deserve to live.

I do not deserve life.

I do not deserve him.

Tears roll down my cheeks, my lips are pursed in pain, but I keep going, keeping pushing my burning legs to take another step. I was not immortal though and soon, I was slowing down. Josh does not. He grabs at my back, catching the hoodie and jerking it back so fast my air is cut off for a moment as I fall backwards. Josh is on top of me now, punching me in the face, punching me in the stomach, slapping me. I am screaming and begging for him to stop, to go away. He is not listening.

"STOP!" I scream bloody murder and he slaps me again to silence. Black spots are dotting my vision and the leaves and green up in the tree tops are melting into each other as I sob and yell.

I am still worthless.

I still do not deserve him.

He was so good to me, he says, he was everything I needed. He loved me, he says.

I finally speak again, shaking my head no just barely.

"No you didn't."

My words are wrong and he starts punching harder and faster.

Seth's Point Of View-

_What the hell is that? _all the Pack simultaneously wondered as screams and cries came to our keen ears. They skidded to a stop, I didn't. I knew what it was as soon as I heard her scream.

_He can't be…. _Jacob swore and the others gazed wide eyed after me as I ran frantically.

_He IS, damn it! behind me, Paul kicked it into gear and dug up the soft ground as he fought to catch up to me. The rest followed quickly and soon as Pack of horse sized werewolves were running to save a teenage girl from her abusive boyfriend. Concentrating through the haze of anger and hate towards Josh, I phased out of my wolf body while running._

_My bare human feet padded thickly across the ground and I grabbed the clothes off my ankle, tugging them on quickly as I continued running towards her screams for help. The others waited until they were closer to phase out, but my mind was barely on them. Catching glimpses of the scene through the trees, I fought off the urge to growl like the wolf in me wanted to . Pushing past a low tree, I came onto Josh straddling Nichole, punching her viciously as she cried and screamed, tossing side to side as much as she could to avoid the blows. Without stopping, I ran forward and jumped at Josh, tackling him off of her and onto the pine needles of the ground. He blindly hit back, but with one, single aimed punch, I momentarily disoriented him. My hand in a fist tingled as I pulled it back for another , satisfying punch to his gut. The air in his lungs whooshed out and he was left gasping. Behind me, the Pack arrived and Paul was by Nichole's side on his knees, frantically searching for something he could do to help her. Her breathing was ragged and in short gasp, but she had stopped screaming in pain. Now, she moaned and whimpered. _

"_Seth! Stop!" Quil shouted, coming up behind me with Embry and Jacob as I punched Josh in the eye, and then in his nose, successfully breaking it with a crunching sound._

_I didn't stop, punching him again and again in a buzz of anger and hate. This bastard had hurt my Nichole countless times, I wanted revenge. I wanted him to suffer for all of what he'd done._

"_STOP." Sam order loudly . My fist pulled back for another hit froze. I shoved myself back and stood up, breathing deeply through my nose as I gazed down at Josh who was bloody and even more disoriented._

_I turned sharply and went to Nichole immediately. Paul had a hand on her back as he helped her keep her body in a sitting position. Her lip was cracked and bleeding and purple bruises were blooming all over her face and probably under her shirt too. _

"_Nichole." I breathed, pained to see her like this. I took her cold, shaking hand between mine and held it tight. Her eyes were closed and her chest barely rose and fell. _

"_God." another smooth voice suddenly said and when we all looked over, Emmett Cullen stood there, his hair blown every which direction from running._

"_When did you find her?" he asked me, moving forward with a speed I was barely able to catch, even with my senses. _

"_A few seconds ago. I was busy beating the shit out of Josh." I growled under my breath, not even daring a glance back at the moaning boy. He nodded, kneeling next to her and looking into her face. His fingers trailed along her jaw line and he whispered,_

"_Nichole….Come on, open your eyes." in a soft urge. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately, they found his face. I bit back the pain weighing down my heart._

"_Emmett…. I ran this time." she breathed, a faint smile tugging at her lips. The vampire laughed in a strained way, his golden eyes full of the pain I was feeling for the human girl. _

"_Wasn't your smartest move to not tell me." he quietly said and almost silently, she laughed. _

"_Mmm sorry." he words slurred and her eyelids fell close again. _

"_Nichole, we're going to call the police, okay honey?" he softly asked and I cringed inside at the "honey"._

"_Yes." she breathed, nodding slightly. I smiled to myself abruptly. Josh would be paying even more for what he did. _

_The bastard deserved to be in jail, he deserved to rot in a cell. _

_Emmett pulled out a sleek silver phone and with one hand dialed three numbers then started talking to the person that answered. Off to the side, Josh was struggling to get up as he swore, "Get the hell away from her, you fuckers." Blood was dripping down his chin and for a brief second, I wondered if Emmett was about turn around and attack Josh. He didn't, although he did turn slightly on his feet and glare with fierce burning eyes at him as he spoke, telling the woman, I heard her now, what had happened and where we were. _

"_His name is Josh Smith… Yes, he's done this before…. She has a bruised rib, I'm pretty sure," Emmett probably knew she did, but he was playing innocent human, he had to act like a moron. He was doing a damn good job of it too._

"_No, my friends and I were hiking when we heard her scream- we're on the side of Valley Road in Forks. Yes, she is bleeding but she's stable. Of course. Thank you." he hung up and slid the phone into his back pocket, his gaze going immediately to Nichole who's deep, electrified blue eyes were half closed as they watched him. _

"_Get away from her-" Josh started again and by now he had staggered to a standing position. My brothers moved to go at him, but Emmett was already standing up and gracefully stalking toward the boy. _

"_You are the most indecent son of a bitch I've ever had the horror of meeting." Emmett growled, his voice low. "You're nothing but an asshole that beats up girls and in my book, you don't deserve to live for that." Emmett towered over the human and the guys around me and Nichole tense, ready to jump forward and stop the vampire from attacking him. I stood there, arms crossed and watching with cool eyes though. If he did kill him, I'd only be mad because I didn't get the pleasure of killing him myself. _

"_I warned you that the day she would stop taking your shit, I'd be there. And I am, Josh. You will pay for the harm and hate and pain in her life you brought." he threatened in a whisper that Nichole, who was barely conscious wouldn't hear. Emmett shoved Josh in the middle of the chest roughly with one hand and Josh flew back to the ground, groaning. Without another word, the vampire turned and walked back to Nichole, dropping to his knees beside her and offering her his hand. Slowly, she sucked air in and out through her lips, her eyes on him. Her pale hand that showed her veins in the thin skin on the wrist set itself in his open palm. He helped her slowly and quietly to a stand but still, he kept her hand in his. I could feel the ghostly echo of her ice skin in my hand and for a second. I grimaced, my eyes squeezed shut in pain. When my eyes flashed open, he had his bare arm around her waist and patiently, he was helping her start to walk back toward the direction of the road. She wouldn't be able to walk that far, I knew deep down but stayed silent. _

"_I'm going to carry her, Seth, can you grab the kid?" Emmett suddenly asked, glancing over his shoulder at me. His eyes held some emotion but he turned back to Nichole before I could read it as she whimpered and cringed in on herself suddenly. _

"_I'm going to carry you, okay, Nichole?" The emotion disappeared and his voice was now full of concern . _

_I wanted to vomit. Instead, I pushed the urge back down and walked over to Josh, grabbing him by the collar of his gray t-shirt and lifting him up to his feet easily with one hand. Shaking him once, I grinned sadistically to myself as he cried out in pain from the ribs I'd probably broken. _

"_Come on jack ass, time to face your worst nightmare," I growled as I started to drag him by the collar. _

"_Seth?" Sam asked and I paused, looking over at my brothers, eyes locking onto Sam's muscled figure. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_We all need to talk soon." _

_I nodded a little, looking down then continued walking, dragging the reluctant abusive boyfriend. Ahead of us by a good hundred yards, Emmett easily carried Nichole's tiny figure in his arms._

_That could have been me, I thought distantly as I watched their figures. I could have been the one to carry her to the police, to let her cry on my shoulder as her boyfriend is taken to jail for domestic abuse. _

_No. I wasn't though, I was behind the hero, dragging the dirt with me. _

_I wasn't her hero. _

_I never had been, I realized now. It was some stupid delusion I wanted so badly to be real, it had been for a few moments in my head. I was not the guy that saved Nichole from her abusive boyfriend, Emmett was. I was not the hero, I was the side character. Emmett was the hero, her hero. Not me. _

_She never wanted me to be her hero, I should of seen that, but I was so dazed with the imprint I'd let myself believe she had. I sighed deeply with decision and realization. She didn't need a hero, she had Emmett; what she needed was a friend, what she needed was the side character that appeared every time the hero was gone. _

_And I was the side character. I was not the main character and I never had been in her story. That was Emmett; I'd joined in too late. Lost my chance, lost any chance. _

_And now all that was left was to teach myself to deal with that. _

_Emmett's Point of View-_

"_It will be alright, Nichole. He wont hurt you again," I whispered reassurances as I carried her still body in my arms and walked as fast as I dared to the road, where from my position, I could hear police sirens wailing as they drove down the road. _

"_I ran… I ran… I ran…" she repeated over and over to herself in a mumble._

"_Yes. You did." my voice is void of the emotions wreaking havoc in my mind. She finally ran. She was finally free. Breaking out of the forest and coming to the road, the dark blue police car with it's lights and sirens on came rolling towards us, parking to our right. An ambulance followed as the officer, Chief Swan got out and ran toward us. _

_Breathing deeply, his heart pounding with blood, he asked, "Where's the boy?"_

_I indicated with a nod back to the forest, as Seth dragged Josh over, Josh stumbling and cursing at the top of his voice the entire time. _

"_Get the fuck off me! Where's Nichole?" _

"_Settle down, kid." Charlie Swan barked, moving forward with his silver hand cuffs out._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Josh struggled to get away but the wolf was strong and had a steel grip, his eyes locked on Nichole in my arms, who was moaning softly as the EMT's took her out of my arms and set her on a stretcher. The woman kneeled down and started taking her vitals as the man moved went to Josh who was now locked in cuffs, Charlie holding him. _

"_He might have broken ribs." Seth grumbled, not meeting the EMT's eyes._

"_What happened?"_

"_He attacked me when we found them, I had to defend myself." Seth lied easily. The EMT nodded and tried to tell Josh to stop moving completely as Charlie held him somewhat still with one hand as he used the other to give directions to another unit on his phone. _

_The other officer pulled up to the side of the road a few seconds later and got out, immediately moving toward Seth and me._

"_What happened here exactly, boys?" she asked, glancing over at Nichole on the stretcher and Charlie holding Josh who continued swearing for Nichole. _

"_Her boyfriend took her from her home. She ran from the car and he chased her." I said, my eyes shooting to Nichole every few moments. _

"_Do either of you know why he took her?"_

"_He's abused her for the past three years. She was finally trying to leave him. He didn't take it too damn well." Seth said, his eyes not even glancing at the officer, completely locked on Nichole. _

"_The past three years? Have long have you known this?"_

"_She just told us after we stopped him from hurting her more." the lie spilled through my lips without a second thought. I crossed my arms and Seth looked down at his bare feet._

"_Do you know her personally?"_

"_She goes to my high school. We're close friends." _

_The woman looked to Seth and he said, _

"_She's my friend too."_

_I could see Seth was struggling to hold back curses and yells. The poor dog, I absently thought to myself._

"_And you couldn't tell something was wrong?"_

_We shook our heads no like innocent naïve humans. Nichole's stretcher was now being loaded into the back of the ambulance and from the back of the cop car, Josh was struggling to get out with his hands behind his back and was screaming for her. _

"_I need to be with my friend ma'am." distractedly I told the officer, already moving to go to the ambulance, who's lights were flashing. _

_Behind me, the officer told Seth,_

"_I'll need your information and her's too, kid."_

"_What about him?" Seth asked and I could hear the ache to be with Nichole and anywhere but there with the officer and the jealousy leaking in because I had walked away._

"_I'll get his at the hospital. Poor kid looks messed up over this."_

_Seth muttered , "So am I." under his breath but she didn't catch it. _

_Continuing in a jog, I came to the back of the ambulance just as the two EMT's were about to shut the doors. I held my hand out, stopping the door from shutting and said, _

"_Can I ride with you? She's my close friend." as politely as a ninety some year old vampire could. _

"_Sure, honey." the woman smiled sympathetically and I easily jumped up into the cramped space, using one hand to "support" myself as I did. _

_I moved toward the front and took Nichole's hand in mine, gazing down at her face. Her hand, as usual, was ice cold like she'd dipped it in artic water. _

_She stared back up at me with those damn blue eyes that held such intensity, I could never decide between looking away quickly or keep gazing into them and getting lost. _

"_I'm so proud of you," I murmured into her ear, bending my neck so my lips grazed her ear, touching the nipping cold of her three stud earrings._

"_Emmett…" she breathed in response, her wide eyes slowly closing. "We have a problem." she coughed spasmically, her eye lids shut. _

"_What would that be?" I asked, breathless as I held her hand and gazed down at her, just as the ambulance pulled to the road and started traveling down the road to the closest hospital, which was in Port Angeles. _

"_I love you." was all she replied with, her bleeding lips closing, her chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply while the medics began to clean up all the open wounds. _

_I stared down at the eighteen year old girl, who was pale as a corpse and covered in blooming bruises all over her skin that showed. _

_The human girl loved me, thank God. My lips broke into a grin and I beamed down at her, all the frost in my body melting away and being replaced by a radiating warmth. _

_I loved her too, more than she'd ever know. _

_Nichole's Point Of View (Later on)-_

_I woke up aching all over and wearing only a thin hospital gown. Emmett was watching my face intently from the chair next to my cold hospital bed. When he saw I'd opened my eyes he smiled slowly, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. _

"_Hey there." he quietly said. _

"_Hey," I gave him a small smile and began to sit up. Emmett was standing in a flash, his hand on my back and helping me._

"_Where's Seth?" I wondered aloud, my voice quiet as I looked around the room once I was in a sitting position, my aching legs criss crossed underneath the light blue of the gown. _

"_Getting coffee. He hasn't slept at all." Emmett shrugged his large shoulders, still standing next to the bed. _

"_Oh."_

"_The police want you to press charges." he informed me then abruptly, meeting my eyes, switching off the Seth topic. _

"_I knew they would." I looked away, folding my hands in my lap, looking down at my lap. All that ran through my head were my last words to him before I passed out in the ambulance. I told him I loved him. _

_What had come over me?_

_Was it even true? Did I really love the vampire, did I really love my safety?_

"_Are you going to?" he asked. I didn't know what was running through his head, but I had a feeling it was my last words too. _

"…_Yes. I… I don't want him to do what he did to me to anyone else." I shook my head, my knotted, messy hair shaking too and falling into my eyes. Emmett gently brushed it away and our eyes locked. The white hospital room around us melted into nothing and it felt as if he was there all there was in the universe. Just him and the images of our past, of him being my safety, my rock. _

"_Nichole?" he breathed my name into the air between our faces that were so close I could feel his breath. _

"_Yeah?" my breath was shallow as his voice."_

"_Did you mean what you said to me in the ambulance?"_

_I blinked, feeling our bodies unconsciously shift closer so I was leaning forward and he was too. _

"_Yeah." I shifted my eyes away. Cool, soft lips brushed mine suddenly and I found myself falling into the kiss before I even realized what I was doing. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Stay with me," I said, watching him.

"I didn't have any intentions of leaving you, Nichole." he smiled with unsaid promises and spoken ones.

"Thank you." I reached for his strong hand and he immediately took mine as we walked.

Emmett hadn't left my side since I was admitted to the hospitals for my injuries from my final encounter with my personal demon. If he had, I don't think I could of handled it. I certainly wasn't alone anymore because when word got out of exactly what had happened to me and how long itd been going on, I was swarmed with familiar faces and new ones. My parents came home early from their business trip, having gotten a call from the police department, hospital and Carlisle and Esme.

"Honey, we cant… we can't believe this even happened." my dad said, looking at me like I was insane, like there was something mentally wrong with me.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

The soccer team came to my side, offering their comforting, apologizing words.

"You could of told us, Nichole." one of the boys said, as they looked at me sadly.

"We would of helped you, we wouldn't of let him do what he did anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

My old friends, the ones before Josh, came to me again. Their eyes shined with tears behind the black eyeliner they all wore. I didn't wear my makeup anymore. My parents and doctors didn't allow me.

"We would have been there for you, Nichole."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

The school system stepped in, offering counselors, although my parents already set up weekly appointments with two for me, expelling Josh and having assemblies about abuse of every form. The principal called me on the phone one day in the hospital and her only question was,

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

To this constant question, I had no answer. The soccer team, my old friends, my parents and the school system couldn't comprehend why I didn't tell anyone. The only person that could was Emmett. I always caught him staring at me and when I looked him in the eyes, I could read every thought in his head, all the understanding he held for my entire life. I had been alone until he came. I had been trapped and alone and too busy making excuses for the way Josh treated me to even realize that how he treated me was so wrong it was sickening. But when Emmett came, I realized it. I couldn't tell anyone about how Josh treated me because I was weak, I had always been weak until Emmett came into the picture. Because if I had been strong, I would of never allowed it to go as far as it did, I would of never allowed him to hit me a second time, I wouldn't of allowed any of it. But when I was weak, I had no voice. I had no will. I was Josh's but he wasn't mine. I powerless and weak and voiceless and alone.

Emmett always tells me now that I wasn't weak, that I was the strongest person he knew but I just believed in the wrong love but oh, he's a liar and I know it. He always lies to protect me because he's a gentleman when it comes to it and I can swear on my life I will never hear him say, " You're weak." to me.

My therapist looks up as I enter her large, bright room with Emmett.

"Hello Nichole, hello Emmett." she smiles nicely at us and I tug on Emmett's hand to communicate silently my want to leave. He returns a little pressure as if to say, " I know, I know. I don't like this either but if your parents find out I let you skip out they'll kill me." and I smile stupidly like he actually said that out loud.

"Is it okay if Emmett stays for this session? He'll keep quiet."

My therapist never says no to anything.

"That sounds nice, Nichole. Emmett you may sit right over there." she motions to a sage green chair that matches the sage green plush couch I sit on every hour long session I have on Friday afternoons after school is let out. He walks over and plunks down and although the vampire is a really big guy, he's still as graceful as a dancer. Which he rolls his eyes at every time I mention it.

I sit down on the couch cross legged right next to the dark oak desk the therapist, Dr. Sparson, sits at.

"Tell me about your day, Nichole." she urges. Her eyes are a plain brown and her hair is brown too and she always wears a colorful dress to work. That's all I think of when I hear her name. How… normal, she is. If I told her Emmett was a vampire, my friend Seth is a werewolf that's in love with me and that I like watching werewolves cliff dive, she would freak out. No doubt about that in my head. If I wasn't me, I would freak too.

"The soccer team, the one Josh was on, bought me a teddy bear." I shrug, thinking of the squishy pink baby bear they handed me at lunch and how everyone in the cafeteria stared at me, not because of the gift I was given, but because I was her, the girl that got abused by her boyfriend for two and a half years and never said a word until last week.

"Why did they get you a teddy bear?"

"To cheer me up, to apologize, I don't know." I glanced at Emmett after a second. His eyes, as always when I looked which was often, were on me. The gold was melted and swirling, like gold glittering nail polish in a bottle as you shook it. It was the first time he was here during one of my sessions. Honestly, his prescience wasn't affecting what I was saying to Dr. Sparson or her questions. I was always speaking short, indecisive sentences. I didn't ever really outright tell her what I thought or how I felt. I already knew that, didn't I? Saying it out loud to a doctor wouldn't change it or help it.

"Apologize for what, Nichole?" she inquired and I looked back to her, my face surely giving her the look that said it should be obvious what they were apologizing unnecessarily for.

"They treated me like their little sister," I started, my eyebrows furrowing together, "because I was with Josh and he was a great player, he was their close friend. I was always with Josh….After all the time I had been with him and he had hurt me they had no idea… They protected me, always watched out for me and did whatever they could to just be great big brothers. But I never said a word to them about what Josh did…" I stared at my hands as I spoke. "They were the perfect big brothers but even they couldn't help me with what was going on with Josh…I guess they feel bad about it, even though they shouldn't. I never even gave them the chance to help. They shouldn't feel bad for what I brought on myself."

"Brought on yourself?" she didn't miss a beat, excited that I was opening up more. It wasn't even really opening up, I was just telling her what was going on.

"Yeah. I didn't tell anyone about Josh until just a few months ago. The whole thing is my fault, for not stopping it, for allowing it, for going along with it, for not telling anyone about it. They shouldn't feel bad for any of that. It wasn't their fault. They couldn't of done anything, it was all up to me." as I spoke, my words tumbled out faster as realizations hit spontaneously. "It was always up to me to do something. None of it was ever in anyone else's hands, not even Josh's, I was the one in control of it all but I didn't do anything. The first day he slapped me we were at my house and my parents were right downstairs and I could of screamed, I could of cried and told them. I could of done a million things but I didn't do anything."

She nodded encouragingly and said, "Realizing these things is very good, Nichole. Putting blame on others is wrong-"

"Josh is a bad person," I interrupted. "But I'm just as bad as him in a different way. I'm a bad person for not having told anyone or done anything. And I know that. The blame goes to me. I know I didn't deserve to get abused by my boyfriend, or anyone, and no ones deserves that. I know I didn't ask for it or want it or anything like that, but the blame falls on me 'cause I did nothing when I could of fixed everything and done something. But I didn't."

"It's not your fault, Nichole." Emmett suddenly said, drawing both my attention and the doctor's. "None of it is your fault."

"Emmett,-"

"Josh is a terrible man, he's fucking awful. Maybe you could of said something and yeah, if you had you could of saved yourself a lot of pain, not to mention my pain from watching him hurt you, but the way he treated you was heartless and terrible and beyond any words. My point is yes, you could of done something and it would have been great, but that wouldn't of changed what he did anymore than you speaking up now and changing your mind now did." When I looked at Emmett as he spoke, if vampires could cry, I would swear he would be. Tears blurred my vision because I was only a human and I could cry.

The doctor wrote down something in her notebook then said,

"I think this session was incredibly productive, and next time, I hope to see you here again Emmett. I am proud of both of you for these break throughs."

It was a dismissal but I didn't know if I could face Emmett alone once out of her office. He stood first and immediately brought me to his side, gently stroking away the tears on my cheeks as we walked, his other arm around my waist.

"I love you, Nichole." he fiercely whispered close to my face once the door shut behind us. Our bodies were pressed up to each other and he held my face gingerly in his long, large hands. "Always know that. Promise me you'll never forget it," he begged and in his voice there was the desperation of a starved man.

"I promise." I breathed.

"I will always love you, no matter what has happened in the past and no matter what will happen in the future. I will love you." his eyes continued to beg for the acceptance of this. I swallowed, nodding, unable to say anything, not trusting my voice like I used to right after Josh would do something to me again. This was different though. "I won't ever let you be alone, I will always be there when you need me and even eventually when you don't need me, I'll stay, because I will never be able to forget you, Nichole."

Tiny tears rolled down my cheeks, into my open mouth, leaving a salty taste.

I would never forget him either.

Two Weeks Later

"Baby, come on. Nichole, please. I love you, remember? Remember?" the demon pleaded, giving me his best boyfriend eyes.

"You never loved me."

"Yes, I did! Of course I did, beautiful! I'm sorry we fought, alright? You know how I get sometimes, but hey, you always forgive me because we love each other, right?" the desperation he wore and spoke was wearing thin. I was wearing down his patience. Did I care? No. I was safe. He couldn't touch me ever again.

"I'm not going to forgive you this time."

"Why? What's so different about this time than all the other times? It was just a little fight, baby. You know how sorry I am."

"What's different is that I have someone who loves me by my side this time. I have strength. I have courage. I have everything that I needed." I watched Josh evenly. His eyes began to burn with fury for me, directed at me. He ignored the officer holding him by the handcuffs, he ignored Emmett, he ignored the Cullens, he ignored my parents. His focus was on me entirely. Like it used to be.

"No you don't, you have nothing without me. You have nothing!" he shouted at my face and the savage animal that came out I saw terrified my parents. "Without me, you're fucking worthless! You're nothing! Fucking nothing!"

I let go of Emmett's hand that had tightened when the shouting started. The officer pulled at Josh, keeping him back as he grew angrier. My parents were speechless, my mom holding my dad off to the side as their baby girl faced a demon. The Cullens wore expressions of disgust and hatred, Rosalie practically snarling. Before she knew what was happening with me and Josh, the beautiful vampire treated me like the plague but now she held a hate for Josh that almost rivaled Emmett's.

"Do you fucking hear me? YOU'RE NOTHING. You'll want me back soon and you'll fucking beg at my feet for me to forgive you! Fucking bitch!" he thrashed about and the officer gruffly barked at him to calm down as he was pulled into the court room. No one said anything for a few seconds, my mom crying.

"Lets go in." I eventually said, taking Emmett's hand again and walking into the court room with the Cullens and my parents following. Seth and the Pack hadn't shown up, which deep down put the Cullens at ease a little. I didn't really want Seth here either. We hadn't spoken since he visited the hospital the day I was admitted and even then, he only stayed a few minutes to make sure I was okay then left. Even thinking about Seth made my heart ache. I loved him like my own blood, a brother. He didn't love me that way though.

"Emmett, I need to see Seth when this is all over." I said to him as we took our seats. His beautiful eyes met mine and he nodded somberly.


End file.
